In'ei Raisan
by Charatka
Summary: Cień to miejsce gdzie nie ma ani mroku ani światła.
1. Default Chapter

To mój nowy ficzek. a ja też co nieco dodam X3 - Soy Obudziłam się z tym pomysłem. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy napiszę go do końca... Mam nadzieję. a jak nie, to ja to zrobię :D - Soy

Akcja rozgrywa się alternatywnie dla "Naixin"

Part 1

"Nie odchodź... nie odchodź... Nie!" Filia rzucała się w mokrej pościeli, skręcając się pod wpływem sennej wizji. Widziała swego syna... swojego przybranego syna, wędrującego w nieznane... Szukającego pomocy... Tak bardzo chciała, żeby został...

Widziała też tego znienawidzonego mazoku. To on zmusił jej syna do szukania pomocy w świecie... Tak bardzo go nienawidziła.

Rozdzielił ją z Valgaav'em. Jak śmiał! Ona wcale nie chciała... A teraz on odchodził! Nie!

Nie! - wrzasnęła i usiadła na łóżku.

Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to był tylko sen. Val odszedł już jakiś czas temu. Ona wciąż to przeżywała...

A wszystko przez...

Shhh...Obudzisz swoich...asystentów...- tyle ironii w jego głosie.

Wszystko przez niego.

Wstała i narzuciła szlafrok, ignorując ostatnią uwagę. Było to nierozsądne zważywszy na to, że miał ją w garści. Miała jednak nadzieję, że zrzuci to na karb przemęczenia i zaspania. W końcu to on nie dał jej spać w nocy...

Nienawidziła go z całego serca, za to, że wtargnął w jej życie i stanął między nią a jej synem. Przybranym synem. Val'em.

Z drugiej strony... to co się działo... przerażało ją. Bała się. Jego. A jeszcze bardziej siebie. Bo nie była pewna czy będzie go potrafiła odrzucić tak jak sobie obiecała, kiedy Val sprowadzi Linę... Zbyt podobało jej się... Najbardziej bała się nocy, a jednocześnie czekała na nie.

Wszystko zaczęło się od ostatniej wizyty Liny. Filia była wtedy... w samym środku kształtowania nowego światopoglądu. Naprawdę starała się to wszystko sobie poukładać.

Akurat w tym samym czasie zjawił się ten przeklęty mazoku i zaczął ją nachodzić. Nawet Val zwrócił uwagę na jego zachowanie i zażartował sobie, że Xelloss z nią flirtuje.

To ją ubodło bardziej niż powinno.

Postanowiła przeanalizować wszystko na nowo... Jakiś czas potem, mazoku zniknął (Znowu go gdzieś wcięło! Tfu! Niech będzie przeklęty!) a ona dalej nie miała odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Postanowiła szczerze porozmawiać z Liną. Zwierzyła jej się ze wszystkiego i zaznaczyła, że możliwe, że zaczyna czuć coś do swojego podopiecznego... bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że tak mocno zabolała ją jego niewinna w gruncie rzeczy uwaga? I wtedy Lina poradziła jej, żeby zastanowiła się czy przypadkiem j e j

s y n nie ma racji. Dodała jeszcze, że jej zdaniem ona i mazoku p a s u j ą do siebie.

Pokłóciła się z Liną jak jeszcze z nikim w życiu. Była tak zła, że wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko, co od dawna tłumiła w sobie. Wytknęła jej wszystkie wady, wszelkie przewinienia... nawet takie drobne, nikogo w gruncie rzeczy nie rażące...

Czarodziejka musiała widocznie ochłonąć i razem z grupą ruszyła w dalszą trasę.

I pech chciał, że do załamanej, zażenowanej swoim wybuchem Filii jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zajrzał najbardziej wkurzający demon na świecie.

Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Ale Xelloss jak zwykle sprytnie wmanewrował ją tak, że wszystko mu opowiedziała. Pominęła tylko powód całej awantury. Mazoku jednak zauważył to i bez pudła odgadł obie przyczyny.

To tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. Teraz dopiero dopadła ją smocza furia. Sklnęła go od a do ź... a skończyła w jego objęciach.

Akurat w tym samym momencie Val przyszedł spytać co z kolacją.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie panowała ciężka atmosfera. Starożytny próbował ją chronić, ale co z tego skoro ona nie wiedziała sama, czy chce czy nie...Xelloss rozbeswtił się na tyle, że nachodził ją nawet kilka razy dziennie. I każda, ostrzejsza wymiana zdań kończyła się wzorem tej pierwszej. Kiedy próbowała go przeganiać, kpił z niej w żywe oczy, a kiedy chciała poważnie porozmawiać... skutecznie odwracał jej uwagę.

W końcu któregoś dnia, Val nie wytrzymał i wygarnął mu co myśli o tym jego nachodzeniu. Xelloss mu odpowiedział, że skoro Filia wybrała prawdziwego mazoku na towarzysza, to jemu, mieszańcowi, nic do tego. Starożytny chciał z nim walczyć. Skończyło się tym, że dach zawalił się Filii na głowę... Chodziła w bandażach przez następny miesiąc. Val wyruszył po Linę, a Xelloss...

Xelloss z nią został.

I wszystko stało się jeszcze dziwniejsze.

Po pierwsze: aż do dzisiaj, kiedy zobaczyła w swoim śnie odejście Valgaav'a nie wiedziała, że poszedł szukać czarodziejki i jej kompanii. Według tego, co powiedział jej Xelloss...

... Val ich porzucił.

Po drugie: branzoleta. Złota, inkaustowana ametystem. Podarował jej, w zamian za co ona...

Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego zgodziła się, żeby Xelloss został jej towarzyszem?

Ach prawda. On wie, gdzie jest Val. I w każdej chwili może tam ruszyć, żeby "dokończyć pojedynek, skoro już podjął takie wyzwanie..." dodał jeszcze, że nawet ma ochotę... Więc każdej nocy zatrzymywała go przy sobie...modląc się, żeby to wystarczyło...

Delikatnie zerknęła w stronę łóżka, zacieśniając pasek szlafroka. Wiedziała już po co Val wyruszył. Wiedziała już, że kiedyś wróci... Wtedy koszmar się skończy...

Natomiast miała wyrzuty sumienia z powodu... z powodu własnego poświęcenia. Uznawała je w duchu za niekompletne... "Prawdziwe poświęcenie nigdy ale to nigdy nie powinno dawać wam ani krzty przyjemności" mawiano w świątyni, i Filia bezgranicznie temu wierzyła. Kiedyś. Teraz miała wątpliwości i nie wiedziała pod jaką kategorię wpisać te wydarzenia. Uznała jednak, że jej wewnętrzne przeżycia niekoniecznie są istotne dla zakończenia całej sprawy. Postanowiła, że będą jej tajemnicą.

Upewniwszy się, że nie pójdzie za nią poszła zrobić herbatę.

Jedno ją niepokoiło.

Nie wiedziała gdzie jest Val. Ani gdzie jest Lina.

I bardzo, ale to bardzo bała się spytać... "Jesli się zorientuje że wiem, to zabije Val'a... Nie mogę spytać bezpośrednio...co mam zrobić?"

Merle obudziła się z miłego snu... Śniła jej się łąką, zielona kołysząca się trawa, taka wysoka, aż do połowy ud... I niebieskie, bardzo niebieskie niebo... Wiatr we włosach... Rozkładała ręce i witała kogoś... Ktoś przybył...

Ziewnęła i przetarła oczy. Naszło ją niemiłe, znajome wszystkim uczucie kresu swobody... Takie, jakie ma uczeń pierwszego września, kiedy śniąc jeszcze o wakacjach otwiera oczy i przekonuje się, że na dworze jest chłodniej, słońce świeci już inaczej a przed nim dziesięć miesięcy ograniczonej swobody i masa obowiązków...

BTW. Ha ha ha! Już nigdy więcej 1 września XD XD XD Mam to za sobą! Hurra! - Chara buuuuu przede mną 1 września jeszcze raaaz ;; - Soy

Przetarła oczy i skierowała się do łazienki. Jedną z milszych stron posiadania daru wszechwidzenia jest umiejętność znalezienia wolnej łazienki. Wiedząc, że rozbrykane rodzeństwo śni jeszcze miłe sny, kompletnie nieświadome nadchodzącego dnia, a jednocześnie wiedząc także, że to przytłaczające poczucie nie pozwoli jej zasnąć z powrotem, skierowała się najpierw do łazienki a następnie do kuchni.

Przy szerokim stole Azazello jakie fajne imię XD - Soy, ojciec Merle, raczył się właśnie kawą i jednym uchem wysłuchiwał narzekań swojej kochanej teściowej. Narzekania owe dotyczyły w równej mierze bóstw jak i okazjonalnie paru demonów, które zawitały do Międzyświata.

Babcia Fan obróciła się energicznie, stawiając na stole kolejne wiktuały, jednocześnie obrzucając wnuczkę krytycznym spojrzeniem.

Ty znowu cała na czarno! - wykrzyknęła.

Przecież włosy ma białe... - wtrącił całkiem przytomnie Az, zagłębiony w jakimś ospałym tomiszczu traktującym o mitologii jednego ze światów.

A poza tym, mamo, w jej wieku nosiłam dokładnie to samo... wymóg zawodu. - Mirveccia weszła przez oszklone drzwi werandy, obracając w rękach kopertę.

Przez chwilę gawędzili sobie o starych czasach, o bóstwach, wezwaniach do różnych egzotycznych nieraz światów, o przepowiedniach i opłatach za nie, oraz o niezwykle rzadkich przypadkach, kiedy o zgrozo, Wszechwidzący musi pracować za darmo...

Mirveccia właśnie oswajała swojego męża z myślą o tym, że jego pierworodna już niedługo podejmnie się własnie takiego, niepłatnego zadania, pierwszego zadania niepłatnego w swojej karierze ("Każdy wszechwidzący musi choć raz w życiu wykazać się takim altruizmem", utyskiwała Fan. "Wymóg zawodu", dodawała zawsze jej córka), kiedy rozległ się miły dla ucha dzwięk dzwoneczka.

No nie... Czego ten Genbu tak wcześnie chce? Powinien odsypiać wczorajsze harce... Całe Siódme Niebo było zawalone śmieciami! - sarkała sobie babcia, w gruncie rzeczy zadowolona, że może nareszcie coś robić.

Pewnie Byakko mu przeszkadza... - snuła domysły Merle. - Albo Suzaku... Albo jak mawia moja przyjaciółka, bóstwo Seiryu ruszyło na ziemię w poszukiwaniu dziewiczego śniadanka...

Wypluj mi to zaraz... Ciekawe, moje panie, która się zajmie tą sprawą...- zatroszczył się o rzeczywistośc Azek, częściowo pochłoniety przez wojny religijne na Loddoss. - Gdzie ja już słyszałem o berle dominacji?

Trzy białowłose usmiechnęły się do siebie. Wezwanie bóstwa, nie należy takowego ignorować.

Ja już chyba mam kandydata... - uśmiechnęła się Mirv. Lekko potargała mężowi czarne włosy.

Zięciuniu mój idziemy - słodki ton babci Fan mógłby zamrozić Afrykę. Azazello poderwał się jak oparzony.

Ja mam iść?

Nie, ja pójdę. - odparła babcia ironicznie. Widząc jednak, że Azek tęsknie spogląda na lekturę i grozi mu ponowne "odpłynięcie" od rzeczywistości, dodała: - A ty idziesz jako moja obstawa.

Zrezygnowany poczłapał za dziarską starszą panią.

Mirveccia i Merle zostały same. Matka spojrzała na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Coś niezwykłego się stanie.

Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, córeczko...

Była bardzo, bardzo dzielna. Wytrzymała od szóstej rano aż do wpół do jedenastej... Potem się załamała.

Wszystko stało się na tyłach sklepu. Szukała właśnie jednego serwisu. Miała zamówienie na podobny, tylko większy i w innym fasonie. Wzorek miał byc ten sam. Nie chciała iść do sklepu i przebierać pośród towaru, bo natychmiast zarzucili by ją prosbami o kolejne prace ręczne. Każdy chciał mieć coś zaprojektowanego przez siebie.

Niestety minęły już czasy, kiedy ropaczliwie potrzebowała gotówki i zgodziłaby się wykonać każde brzydactwo za trochę grosza. Od tamtej pory postanowiła nie narażać nigdy swojego smaku artystycznego. Tworzyła tylko takie wzory i projekty, które zaspokajały jej wewnętrzną potrzebę piękna.

Była to chociaż mała namiastka, pozostałość po życiu w świątyni... pośród piekna, złudnego i kruchego, teraz dodatkowo ubarwionego tęsknotą i poczuciem straty.

Niestety, sława jej jako artysty zezwalającego na ingerowanie w swoje projekty rozeszła się daleko, daleko poza granice królestwa, w którym teraz mieszkała...

Dlatego Filia zupełnie zrezygnowała ze sprzedaży, chyba że wcześnie rano lub tuż przed zamknięciem. Obowiązki sprzedawców powierzyła Jirasowi i Gravosowi... no właśnie, ale po zniknięciu Valgaav'a...

Po jego zniknięciu te obowiązki stopniowo przejął Xelloss. Musiała przynać, że radzi sobie o niebo lepiej... Ale bała się, że także oni ją opuszczą... ostatnie ogniwo łączące ją z Val'em.

Własnie szukała tego serwisu, kiedy niechcący coś strąciła i ... Łups. Same skorupy. Filia przyklękła bezradnie pośród nich, zupełnie nie zważając na to, że kaleczy sobie rękę... Wpatrywała się w jedną, zupełnie od pary, stłuczoną filiżankę.

Była mała, koślawa i czarna, w złote zygzaki. Nie do sprzedania. Powinna wcześniej ją schować, lepiej, głębiej...

Dawniej stała w saloniku, za szybką w kredensie.

Zrobiła ją razem z Val'em kiedy ten jeszcze wyglądał jak dziecko.

Potem kiedy zaczęła się zastanawiać, schowała ją. A odkąd Xelloss praktycznie z nimi zamieszkał... Ukryła ją tutaj.

A teraz już jej nie ma.

Łzy poleciały na rozbite filiżanki..

Skrzypnęły drzwi. Nie podniosła wzroku ale i nie musiała. "No dalej, napawaj się moją rozpaczą, ty gnido... swoim zwycięstwem a moją klęską. Namagomi! I co ja teraz zrobię? Ostatnia rzecz w domu, która... Oh, Boże... Dlaczego..."

W odłamkach widziała, że się zbliżał. Słyszała kroki.

"Nie podchodź do mnie... nie podchodź do mnie... Nie podchodź do mnie! zostaw mnie...odejdź!"

Nie podchodź! - wrzasnęła.

Przystanął zdumiony, ale tylko na moment.Ogarnął wzrokiem zniszczenia. Sekundę później był już koło niej. Kiedy się pojawił, szkło powoli znikało. Filia krzyknęła i wyciągnęła pokrwawioną rękę. Zdążyła uchwycić kawałek czarnej skorupki, nim ta rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zacisnęła na niej palce, łkając cichutko.

Z..zz..zbiła się...

Zawsze możesz stworzyć kolejną. - oświadczył mazoku, nieporuszony. W odpowiedzi zacisnęła mocniej palce wokół ostrego szkła.

Miał rację. Mogła zrobić setki, tysiące takich samych... ale już nigdy, żadnej nie zrobi z Val'em, z małym Val'em... Już nigdy nie poczuje jak wspaniale jest być matką. A dlaczego?

Bo on sie tu pojawił i stanął między nimi. Zniszczył wszystko, roztarł w proch...

Jak tę filiżankę...

Za co...za co mnie dręczysz... - wyszeptała do siebie, przyciskając odłamek coraz mocniej i mocniej. Nie uszło to jego uwagi.

Filia san... lepiej będzie jak to odłożysz... - doradził spokojnie, kładąc jej rekę na ramieniu. Jednocześnie drugą starał się delikatnie, niemal bezboleśnie rozewrzeć jej uścisk.

Nic z tego.

Zostaw! Nie oddam ci tego! Nie zabierzesz mi!

Wcale nie chcę ci zabierać... - wycofał się szybciutko, ale można było usłyszeć nutkę zniecierpliwienia w jego głosie. Doprawdy, czasem Filia potrafiła być najbardziej upartym stworzeniem na ziemi... a że do tego uroczym... - Pokaleczysz się - zauważył jeszcze. Spojrzała na niego jak na wściekłą kobrę.

To przez ciebie... to wszystko przez ciebie! - wrzasnęła i zaraz zakryła sobie usta dłonią. Za późno. On już wie, teraz zabije jej syna... Zaczęła się śmiać i płakać na przemian. Co za ulga, teraz może mówić. Teraz może mu powiedzieć... Już wszystko nieważne, skoro on wie... To jest koniec wszystkiego...

Przeze mnie... - raczej stwierdził niż zapytał, ale Filia pogrążona we własnej rozpaczy nie była w stanie tego zauważyć.

Jasne, że przez ciebie! Pojawiłeś się, przegnałeś go! Moje dziecko! Był moim dzieckiem rozumiesz? Wszystko się skomplikowało a dlaczego? Bo ty raczyłeś się pojawić! Nie masz pojęcia jak ja bardzo cię nienawidzę, namagomi...jak bardzo... - rozpłakała się.

Objął ją, delikatnie, żeby broń Boże nie chwyciła tego szkła jeszcze mocniej. Kołysał ją tak w ramionach, na podłodze w jej zagraconej pracowni. Nie odzywał się, ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Mogłaby to znowu odczytać niewiadomo jak.

Po dość długiej chwili zacisnęła zdrową rękę na jego ramieniu. Wbiła mu paznokcie tak mocno, że aż się skrzywił. Chyba zamieniła je w pazury... Pogładził ją delikatnie po włosach.

Zdecydował, że nie można dłużej czekać, poprzecinana ręką coraz mocniej krwawiła i możliwe, że Filia nie tyle uspokajała się, co po prostu powoli wykrwawiała... Wymruczał formułkę zaklęcia usypiającego. Powolutku uścisk na ramieniu zaczął ustępować. Zanim jej ręka opadła bezwładnie zdążył jeszcze zauważyć smocze pazury zamieniające się w normalne paznokcie. Prawdopodobnie zrobiła to nieświadomie, pod wpływem emocji...

Wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i przeniósł ich oboje do jej sypialni.

"Trzeba ją ostrożnie położyć... Tak, dobrze jest...Teraz ten odłamek..." Delikatnie próbował rozewrzeć jej rękę, ale trzymała zbyt mocno. Nie miał wyboru i użył trochę siły... "Jest..." Położył odłamek na stoliczku w zasięgu jej wzroku.Kiedy się obudzi, sama się uleczy, mógł tylko oczyścić ranę... "Delikatnie...mhhhhmmmmm jaka słodka skóra..." Kiedy skończył, i obandażował ranę, miał wreszcie czas, żeby się zastanowić.

Nie było dlań tajemnicą, że Filia obwinia jego za odejście Val'a. Młody usłyszał parę słów prawdy, po co się rzucał... Z drugiej strony, jak wiedział z przykładu Filii, wszystkie smoki mają genetycznie wpisaną skłonność do przesady, jeśli chodzi o uczucia względem mazoku to zwłaszcza...

Wiedział też, bo wyczuwał przecież wyraźnie, że Filia go nienawidzi... Ale była to inna nienawiść niż u innych... Bardziej złożona.

Podejrzewał, że czymkolwiek jest to uczucie, jest dopiero w pierwszej fazie ewolucji... i, że przy odpowiednich warunkach, może powstać bardzo ciekawa odmiana...

"Taka jak u mnie..."

Z drugiej strony dopiero teraz jej słowa obudziły w nim poczucie winy. I to dość mocne. Gdyby nie fakt, że zjadanie samego siebie to żadna przyjemność i po dzisiejszym "śniadanku" zaserwowanym prze Filię miał chwilowo dosyć, to...

W każdym razie, spróbował je w sobie stłumić. Nie jego wina, że Valgaav w ferworze walki zawalił dach. Nie jego wina, że przejął się tym tak bardzo, że uznał, że sam sobie nie poradzi, zwiał z domu i nie wraca... Może niepotrzebnie powiedział Filii, że z chęcią go zabije, kiedy go znowu zobaczy... Nie chciał, żeby ruszyła za nim... Żeby poświęciła mu całą swoją uwagę, wszystkie myśli...

Niech go sobie nienawidzi, jesli chce, ale nie pozwoli o sobie zapomnieć!

Tymbardziej, że dowiedział się o jej wahaniach.

Musiał jakoś przeciwdziałać. Więc dobrze, że starożytnego chwilowo nie ma. Może później...

W gruncie rzeczy nawet zaimponował mu ten młokos... Taka odwaga... Ale nie może stać między nim a celem. Nikt nie może.

Mirveccia szła szybko szerokim, pięknym korytarzem. "Ósme Niebo"... Ósme piętro tej niebiańskiej budowli... Tutaj przebywali tylko najmożniejsi z możnych, najpotężniejsi... Najsilniejsi i najwyżsi z najwyższych, zaledwie kilka istnień spośród miliardów odwiedzających Międzyświat gości.

Z pewnością wie, że do niej idziemy... - mruknęła starsza wszechwidząca bardziej do siebie niż do córki. Zapukała.

Po chwili obie weszły do środka...

Ale dziiiwneee - szepnęła Merle, a w jej głosie brzmiały zachwyt, podziw i zaskoczenie. Mirveccia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Poprzez wirującą przestrzeń dobiegał do nich niezwykły, cudowny, elektryzujący głos, śpiewający pieśń innego Wszechświata. Białowłosa i jej córka ruszyły w kierunku, z którego dobiegała nieziemska Muzyka..

Może lepiej zaczekać, aż skończy... takie piękne, że szkoda przerywać... - pomyślała Merle tak ukradkowo, jak tylko potrafiła.

Ale ja własnie skończyłam, kochanie - jak ona mogła usłyszeć TAKĄ myśl?...

Merle zrobiło się szkoda... Jeśli o nią chodzi to mogłaby tego słuchać jeszcze dłuuuugo... Albo i dłużej. Matka tymczasem sunęła poprzez światłość przemieszaną z mrokiem, wypełniajacą ten pokój. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że ciemności było znacznie więcej. Merle odkryła, że też z łatwością znajduje drogę dla siebie. "To pewnie jeden z przywilejów zawodu. " pomyślała, ucieszona.

Chciałaś ją widzieć. - powiedziała Mirv, po serdecznym przywitaniu.

Witaj, Sinah - sama - młodziutka wszechwidząca ukłoniła się z szacunkiem. Wiedziała że Siwa Kapłanka zna jej matkę od niedawna... niedawna w swoim, a "całe życie" w pojeciu czasowym mamy. I wiedziała, że komu jak komu, ale Siwej mama bezgranicznie ufa.

Zresztą, choć Merle wiedziała na jej temat niesamowicie mało ("Bo to strasznie tajemnicza istota, jak wszyscy od LoN, zresztą..." mawiała babcia), to nie przeszkadzało jej to podziwiać Bieguna Południowego ...

W ogóle lubiła w światach ich różnorodną strukturę. Chociaż oczywiście każdy ze światów opierał się na balansie (w większym lub mniejszym stopniu zanieczyszczonym, ale balansie), to jednak każdy z nich miał swój unikalny system.

Wszechświat stworzony przez LoN należał do tych rzadko, bardzo rzadko odwiedzanych... Ze względu na dość czuły system równowagi, a także z uwagi na izolację... Często się zastanawiała, jak rodzicom udało się spotkać w jednym z czterech tamtych światów... Mama mówiła coś o tym, że Wszechwidzący są z natury "lżejsi" i dużo łatwiej jest wnieść ich i wynieść z jakiegoś Wszechświata... No, może i racja, ale iść gdzieś, gdzie wszystko jest tak niepewne...

"Ciekawe, czy oni tam wiedzą, że istnieje coś takiego, jak Bieguny LoN? No chyba tak... Przecież NA COŚ muszą liczyć... choć może niekoniecznie..."

W każdym razie, cały klan, zwany od przydomka mamy Cudownym ("Śmieszna nazwa, tak według mnie...bez obrazy, mamo..." "W twoim wieku mówiłam tak samo" "A teraz?" "Dalej tak twierdzę...") był zgodny co do tego, że bez Biegunów te światy już dawno by się zawaliły, i że w Międzyświecie nie warto przyjmować w gościnę niczego oprócz Nich... No i może jeszcze paru (milionów) bóstw nieukształtowanych, jak Licho, Pech, A Niech Cię Gęś Kopnie, Płanetników, Błędników, Rusałek, Wodników i Wodniczek, Boginek Leśnych itp... ale żadnego innego prawdziwego bóstwa czy demona z tamtych swiatów.

Ani głównego władcy ani ich lenników, ani w ogóle nikogo. Tylko tych, którzy są na tyle "leccy", że nie naruszają balansu... lub stoją ponad nim... No i Bieguny.

I właśnie dlatego Merle słyszała niemal od urodzenia, jak Bardzo Ważni są Siwa Kapłanka i jej towarzysz. Ponadto jej szacunek do Kapłanki wypływał z wolnej woli, a nie z wyuczenia...

Teraz zastanawiała się, dlaczego mama ją przyprowadziła. Przecież ogólnie wiadomo było, że żaden z Wszechwidzących z jej klanu nie pójdzie do żadnego z Wszechświatów LoN bez zgody Pani Koszmarów albo któregoś z Biegunów. A poza tym, nawet gdyby się zdarzyło, to musiało by to być...

Wezwanie bezpłatne.

Takie, któremu się poddajesz, a za które właściwie nic nie dostajesz... Choć z drugiej strony, jeśli Biegun Południowy...

Możesz nas zostawić same, Mirv?

Jasne. Wpadnij do nas jak znajdziesz chwilkę, ne? - mrugnęła i zniknęła w oparach mroku i światłości, prawdopodobnie od razu znajdując wyjście.

"Wszechwidzący tym się różni od zwykłego widzącego, że zawsze, ale to zawsze znajdzie drogę..." powtarzała jej babcia.

Sinah-sama...

Mów mi Soy. Usiądź, kochanie... Mamy parę spraw do omówienia... ...

Szedł już niesamowicie długo. Bolało go absolutnie wszystko, nawet cebulki włosów. Jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Ani na nic innego. Musi znaleźć Linę Inverse, przekonać ją, że jest odpowiednią osobą do przekazania wiedzy.

Jeśli nauczy się czarnej magii zdoła dorównać temu mazoku i udowodnić sobie i innym, że nie jest słabym mieszańcem.

Zobaczymy, czy jak wprasuje tę jego uśmiechniętą mordkę w glebę, to czy matka jeszcze się za nim obróci.

"Bardzo wątpię..." pomyślał z przekąsem. Zaraz jednak musiał uczciwie przyznać, że sam siebie okłamuje. Matka nigdy, ale to nigdy nie odrzuciłaby kogoś tylko z powodu pokiereszowanej twarzyczki... Każda inna ale nie ona. Ech... Nawet dla niego jest jasne, że mama czuje coś do tego mazoku... Dla Liny to jest jasne, dla jej przyjaciół jest jasne... Dla Gravos'a i Jiras'a...

"Dla wszystkich tylko dla niej nie."

Nie dziwił sie jej, bo jemu w gruncie rzeczy też wygodniej byłoby myśleć po staremu.

Tylko, że w ten sposób przyznałby, że jest niegodny nowego życia. Poza tym widział, że miał więcej czasu na rozmyślania niż Filia-mama...

Ech, z nikąd pomocy.

Poczuł nagle niesamowicie słodki zapach... tak, to chyba jabłecznik...i chyba jeszcze... Nie dość, że jest okropnie zmęczony i do tego wściekle głodny, to najgorsze, że musi szukać Liny Inverse właśnie w takich miejscach... restauracje, gospody, bary... zjeść cokolwiek...

Oj, przepraszam, kochanie. - odparła wysoka postać pięknym, elektryzująco brzmiącym głosem. Był tak głodny, że nawet nie zauważył...

Miał przed sobą nieco wyższą od siebie kobietę o niesamowicie długich, pięknych arktycznoblond włosach. Mimo bardzo wysokiego wzrosu, trudno było nie spostrzec, że była piękna. Niesamowicie piękna. W ręku trzymała jakiś instrument, więc chyba miał do czynienia z ministrelką...

Ale najbardziej przykuły go oczy... Niemożliwie piękne. W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że są czerwono-niebieskie. "Chyba z głodu tracę rozum..."

Przetarł oczy i spojrzał jeszcze raz. Tak, nieznajoma miała oczy niczym dzikie fiołki, ale... cały czas miał wrażenie, że kątem oka widzi, jakie są naprawdę. "Już ze mną niedobrze..."

Nie ma sprawy...

Dobrze się czujesz? - poddtrzymała go, bo by upadł. - A to co?

Z kieszeni wystawał mu pękaty mieszek, pełen, jak się okazało, złotych monet. Należał on do roznegliżowanej panienki siedzącej przy zakopconym stole do gry, jak się ponownie okazało, dziewczyny szefa, i nieoficjalnej maskotki szczęścia, miejscowego gangu.

A cała nagroda, jaką dzisiaj zdołał wygrać w karty ów bezmózgi troglodyta, umieszczona była w mieszku, spoczywającym teraz w kieszeni Val'a.

To ON! On nas okradł! - wydarła buzię laleczka, jednocześnie z radością obserwując swojego macho, który właśnie miał zamiar się bić.

Czterech na jednego? - fałszywie zdziwiła się dziewczyna z instrumentem, wymijając Starożytnego i torując sobie spokojnie i z uśmiechem drogę do wyjścia.

Val zrobił kroczek w jej stronę.

Przecież to nie ja... - powiedział, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzał wsypać swojej nowopoznanej koleżanki.

Jednak osiłka i jego trzech kumpli chyba to nie za bardzo zainteresowało.

Radziłabym ci już zwiewać. - doradziła mu jeszcze z progu wysoka panna.

Val ochoczo skorzystał z jej rady. Wypadł na podwórze jak wystrzelony z procy, niemal depcząc po piętach złodziejce. Na zewnątrz oslepiło go światło. Biegł kawałek na oślep, a kiedy już wzrok dostosował się do jasności, zauważył, że nikt nie biegnie koło niego... Nie licząc pościgu.

Tymczasem "zagubiona" ministrelka siedziała sobie wygodnie na dużym kamieniu przy drodze obok samej karczmy i obserwowała, jak Val usiłuje zgóbic "ogon".

Osiłki zyskały kilka oczek. Po pierwsze, znały teren. Po drugie, jednak zdarzało im się mysleć. Po trzecie, byli wypoczęci i najedzeni, a na dodatek sił dodawała im wściekłość.

Valuś miał do dyspozycji tylko refleks i umiejętności Starożytnego. Tym samym poscig był w miare wyrównany, zwłaszcza, że miasteczko okazało się być wcale niezłym labiryntem. Val był tu tylko raz, z matką po porcelanę i broń... nie znał większości ulic.

Jednak radził sobie całkiem dobrze, przeciwnicy nie mogli się zbliżyć na bliżej niż 5 metrów.

Dzięki temu faktyczna złodziejka pękatego mieszka miała zapewnioną wyśmienitą rozrywkę do późnego popołudnia.

Morskowłosemu udało się w końcu zgubić wesołe stadko troglodytów. Zrezygnowany powlókł się w stronę pierwszej lepszej karczmy. Już wiedział, że w mieście nie ma Liny Inverse ani nikogo z jej kompanii...

Powitał go zapach jabłecznika. "Przynajmniej na coś się te pieniądze przydadzą... w końcu tyle się przez nie nabiegałem..."

Nagle ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Przed sobą zobaczył właśnie tę blondynę, która wcześniej mu zniknęła.

No, przestępca zawsze wraca na miejsce zbrodni vv - oświadczyła, parodiując tutejszego stróża porządku.

Gestem pokazała mu, że ma usiąść. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale posłuchał. Nie był pewien, w co była ubrana na początku, ale teraz miała na sobie szary płaszcz z kapturem, zakrywający prawie całą jej postać i rękawiczki w kolorze spranego granatu. Możliwe, że miała gdzieś pod tym płaszczem ów dziwny instrument.

Kto tu jest złodziejem co?- zapytał buńczucznie, mimo że ostatnie siły właśnie wymawiały sobie posłuszeństwo.

Dziewczyna tylko się roześmiała.

Oj, daj spokój, żartowałam. Oddaj mi mieszek...i postawię ci obiad, zgoda, kochanie? - równocześnie schwała ręce pod płaszcz, tak, że widać było tylko jej głowę. Zauważył z niemałym zdziwieniem, że kobieta, która przed nim siedzi, ma na głowie koronę z bardzo czarnego metalu, a ta korona jest z tyłu przyozdobiona czerwonymi i błękitnymi piórami.

Zgodził się w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, czego ona może chcieć. Przecież gdyby chciała pieniądze z powrotem, zabrałaby zanim uciekła, albo po prostu okradła go teraz. A tak na marginesie, to niech nie mówi do niego "kochanie", bo zaraz się zagotuje...

Ale nie. Proponuje mu obiad. To znaczy, że jest jakaś sprawa. I jakieś sedno.

Wiesz co, kochanie... - zaczęła nieznajoma, ale nie skończyła, bo drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wgramoliła się znajoma nam czwóreczka troglodytów w towarzystwie roznegliżowanej, jeszcze bardziej rozhisteryzowanej panienki.

Val nie czekając na rachunek, wysypał parę monet na stół i razem z dziewczyną ewakułował się przez okno.

Ona była z nim w zmowie od początku! Parszywa złodziejka! - wrzeszczała dziewoja w kostiumie, którego nawet ślepy cenzor nie określiłby mianem przyzwoitego.

Niedaleko miasteczka, na szerokiej polanie nieopodal lasu, Val mógł na reszcie złapać oddech. "Nie wiadomo co gorsze... bieganie na czczo czy tak zaraz po jedzeniu...tak źle i tak niedobrze..."

I zupełnie niepomny na przestrogi matki, żeby nie kłaść się w spoconych rzeczach na zimnej trawie, Starożytny rozłożył się na łączce.

Dobra myśl . - mruknęła do siebie "Parszywa złodziejka" i przysiadła swobodnie obok, rozkładając się prowokująco.

Val zauważył, że była właścicielką mieszka niemal równie pękatego jak ten, przez który wpadł w dzisiejsze kłopoty.

Skoro masz swoje pieniądze, to dlaczego kradniesz? - zapytał, nie licząc na odpowiedź.

Ja? Ja przecież nie kradnę, nie słyszałeś o dobrze wspólnym? - spojrzała na jego minę i orzekła - Nie słyszałeś..

Przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli w ciszy.

Dlaczego akurat mnie wybrałaś? Mogłaś sama z tym zwiać...

A bo mi się napatoczyłeś - oznajmiła radośnie. Zerknęła na niego. - Poza tym, jesteś przystojny . Tylko mi nie mów, że takie małe bieganko cię wypompowało...

Val. - przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę, a ona ją uścisnęła. Przez kontakt z jej zimną dłonią poczuł się nagle dziwnie nieswojo. - Nie, nie wypompowało...

Przez chwilę czekał, aż mu się przedstawi.

A ty jak masz na imię? - zapytał w końu.

Chwilowo nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. ...Powiedz lepiej, skoro nie bieganie cię zmęczyło, to czemu jestes taki wypruty, co, kochanie?

Ani się obejrzał, jak powiedział jej o wszystkim.

A z jej twarzy nawet na moment nie zniknął uśmiech, z którym było coś nie tak...

Szli już kilka dni. Lina miała dosyć udawania, że sytuacja jej się podoba. Dość udawania, że nie szuka, skoro szukała. Dość udawania, że się nie martwi, skoro martwiła się p r z e r a ź l i w i e wprost, a najgorsze, że nie mogła tego ujawnić.

Po pierwsze, prędzej rozdałaby wszystkie swoje pieniądze, albo zaczęła modlić się do Zoamelgustara, niż przyznała, że się martwi, a zwłaszcza, że o niego.

Po drugie było jej głupio, bo przecież w sumie nic się nie stało. Rozstali się jak cywilizowani ludzie, on po prostu stwierdził, że brak mu kasy i że musi zarobić.

No i poszedł, nie wiadomo gdzie, powiedział że się spotakają, ale nie powiedział gdzie ani kiedy, idiota jeden, chaman, blondasek zakichany, meduza... O, do jasnej...!

Panno Lino, mieliśmy iść w prawo...

Oj, no faktycznie... Wiecie co? Skoro tu już idziemy, to może odwiedzimy Filię?

Zel skrzywił się. Szedł z nimi tylko dlatego, że było mu po drodze. Gdyby teraz zmieniły trasę, to musieliby się rozstać, a że okolica słynęła jako jedna z tych niespokojnych... Wiedział, że sobie poradzą. Ale...

Panno Lino, może najpierw zejdźmy tam do miasta, zjedzmy coś, a dopiero potem pójdziemy? - Amelka chyba jako jedyna niczym się nie przejmowała. Aż jej zazdrościli tej pogody ducha.

Ale czy słusznie?

Lina wiele razy chciała im powiedzieć, że chce iść prosto do Seyrun. Ale bała się, że skojarzą fakty, domyślą się i ... No właśnie, nie była pewna ich reakcji.

Za to wiedziała jedno. Oddalając się od miasta, idąc jak zwyle przed siebie..., tym razem czuła się z tym źle, z każdym krokiem gorzej. Każdy krok ją oddala.

Teraz też.

Gdyby była sama, normalnie skręciłaby tutaj i już za trzy, cztery dni byłaby w mieście, skąd mogłaby rozpocząć poszukiwania. Lepiej, gdyby była sama, to może już dzisiaj byłaby na miejscu.

Po co oni szli do tej świątyni? Aha, bo Zel miał "pewne" namiary na swoje lekarstwo.

Jeszcze lepiej, gdyby była sama, w ogóle nie dopuściłaby do rozstania, zatrudnili by się gdzieś razem, potem ruszyli dalej w drogę... ech, no co za...

Szła zupełnie pogrążaona w swoich myślach, i zupełnie nie zauważyła że Amelia próbuje ją zatrzymać.

Panno Lino, ktoś nas woła.

Podniosła wzrok. No nie. Tylko tego jej tu brakowało!

Kiedy patrzyła na tego faceta, zaraz przypominała jej się masa rzeczy. Na przykład koniec świata. Albo Jiras i ten cały pościg. Albo ta głupia wyspa z pingwinami. Albo jak Amelia i Gourry dołączyli się do tej całej sprawiedliwej szajki staruszków...

Albo ostatnia kłótnia z Filią i dlaczego, kiedy pomyślała o tej dwójce, robiło jej się nieswojo... Żeby matka z własnym synem...

No dobra, może przecholowała. Ale po pierwsze nigdy by się tego nie spodziewała po Filii. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna jest zagubiona, ale żeby aż tak... Poza tym, zauważyła, że dla smoczycy Val jest tylko wymówką, żeby uciec od przemyslenia pewnych spraw.

Filia nie pozostała jej dłużna, a na najmniejszą wzmiankę o Xellossie reagowała jak rozwścieczony szerszeń. Wygarnęła jej za wszystkie czasy. A już gwoździem do trumny było, kiedy na odchodnym Lina dodała, że Filia przyzwyczaiła się do niego.

Dawniej przez myśl by ci nie przeszło, żeby się ze mną sprzeczać w taki sposób... Tylko z nim sie tak kłóciłaś w całym swoim długim życiu i założę się że cały czas się bałaś że z nikim innym nie potrafisz, co? Otóż potrafisz, Filia. I wiesz, co jeszcze? Jemu powinnaś za to podziekować, bo tylko Xelloss potrafi ujawnić twój prawdziwy charakter. I możesz sobie zaprzeczać do woli, ale taka jest prawda!

Tak jej powiedziała...

A teraz przybrane dziecko Filii jest tutaj.

Coś się musiało stać.

Niemożliwe. To wszystko było niemożliwe.

Ale jednak koło niego idzie sobie spokojnie ż y w y dowód na to, że jest możliwe, idzie sobie i uśmiecha się do niego.

Ten dowód ma długie, białe włosy, ściągniete w dwa końskie ogony i spięte złotymi kuleczkami. I trochę kosmyków wokół twarzy, i biała grzywka... aha, i ma takie tutaj z przodu, takie troszkę krótsze niż te w kitach wyciągnięte. Jest malutka, troszeńkę wyższa niż Lina, ale niewiele. Ma bardzo, bardzo niebieskie oczy. Podłużne, a rzęsy ma czarne. Przy białych włosach i brwiach?

Jak się pojawiła, to miała na sobie inne ciuszki, i inne uczesanie...

Tak, tak...takie jak w Naixin XD bezpłatna autoreklama XD - Chara Może jeszcze ja sobie tu reklamę zrobię? W końcu ja też napisałam kilka fików XD - Soy

Ale już dawno się przebrała. Przebrała w czarne, szerokie spodnie, z mnóstwem kieszeni i czymś w rodzaju pasków. Czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, a na to ma czarny, taki trochę dziurkowany sweter.

No i coś w rodzaju wysokich, sznurowanych kozaków, widział jak zakładała... nie to, żeby specialnie patrzył, ale...

Stare rzeczy jakimś cudem chyba (!) zmieściła w małej, czarnej, skórzanej torbie, z metalowymi sprzączkami i jakimś złotym bazgrołem...

Buźkę też ma niezwykłą... Cera mniej więcej taka jak u księżniczki Amelii... No właśnie, pożyczyła jej rzeczy... Czyli chyba ma dobry charakter.

Jak dotąd wszystko się spełnia co do joty.

Val zatrzymał się i jeszcze raz z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na nadpalony zwój. Nadpalony bo Lina omal go nie sfajczyła... Wszystko przez tamtą nieznajomą.

W dużym skrócie wszystko potoczyło się mniej więcej tak:

Tamtego wieczoru, po pościgu, kolacji i ponownej ucieczce przed pościgiem, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, zwierzył się ze wszystkiego owej złodziejce. Ona go wysłuchała, określiła, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajduje się Lina, doradziła mu jak tam trafić. I nawet na "do widzenia" podarowała mu cudowny zwój z legendami.

Podejrzewał, że go komuś świsnęła... może z jakiejś świątyni, wygladał na stary. Ponieważ wraz z dziewczyną zniknął nie tylko mieszek, ale także i jego skromne, i, jak mniemał, dobrze ukryte, oszczędności ("Dobrze, ale nie wystarczająco, kochanie ."), więc poważnie zastanawiał się nad sprzedaniem prezentu.

W noc poprzedzającą znalezienie Liny i jej przyjaciół przyśniło mu się, parę dziwnych rzeczy. Myslał, że takie rzeczy kończą się wraz z okresem dojrzewania, ale najwyraźniej się mylił... A teraz musi prać ubranie ' ' ' ... Śnił też, pośród ... innych snów, że złodziejka go strofuje.

Nie sprzedawaj tego, kretynie! Masz to przeczytać! Nie po to ci to dałam, żebyś z tego nie skorzytsał! Twoje rozwiązanie jest w środku, kochanie...

Obudził się.

Następnego dnia natknął się na Linę, mniej więcej w połowie drogi od wskazanego mu miasta. Wyłuszczył im całą sprawę.

Tak jak przypuszczał, czarodziejka odmówiła.

To przynajmniej chodź z nami... to niedaleko Seyrun. - dodał, nieświadomy, że użył właśnie najpotężniejszego argumentu.

Czarodziejka odrzekła, że się zastanowi.

Val opowiedział im też, co go spotkało niedawno, pomijając tylko swoje sny ' ' ' ' .

Lina zabrała się za tajemniczy zwój, ale szybko straciła zainteresowanie. Mając cichą nadzieję, że znajdzie coś na swoją klatwę, Zelgadis zabrał się za przeczesywanie informacji. Przewertował całość i znalazł tylko opis Ceremoni Wezwania.

Zrezygnowany wrócił do początku tekstu. W tym czasie reszta bezczelnie zeżarła mu kolację.

Chyba coś znalazłem. - pochwalił się chimerek, z żalem odnotowując brak swojej porcji. - Tutaj piszą o takim klanie, zwanym Wszechwidzącymi z Miedzyświata...

To gdzieś na kontynencie? - zainteresowała się Lina, bezczelnie obgryzając żeberka na oczach wygłodzonej chimerki.

Nie sprecyzowali dokładnie... - Zel pożegnał w myśli wizje kolacji. - Natomiast mówią tutaj, że taki Wszechwidzący jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na niemal każde pytanie.

Spojrzeli na siebie.

Niestety - dodał Zelgadis smutnym głosem. - Nie każdy potrafi i nie każdy może zawołać taką osobę...

Jakie są warunki? - spytała Amelia.

Od razu wiedziała, że cokolwiek Zel wyczytał, to i tak owych warunków nie spełnia. Poznała po oczach, tonie głosu... Miała nadzieję, że jakiekolwiek nie byłyby to warunki zdoła im sprostać i jakoś je wypełnić. Może wtedy...

Po pierwsze, ten ktoś musi być w posiadaniu zwoju. Po drugie, nie może go nabyć ani ukraść. - wszyscy spojrzeli na Val'a.

Amelia zastanawiała się szybko. Te warunki można by bardzo łatwo spełnić, gdyby Val oddał im zwój... Na przykład w zamian za pomoc...

I co dalej? - ponagliła Lina niecierpliwie.

Dalej... ten ktoś musi posiadać wielką moc i determinację...

"To jak dotąd każde z nas spełnia te warunki.."

Po ostatnie... ta osoba musi "Do życia powrócić po trzykroć..." a może to zostało dopisane przez Soy w ramach zabezpieczenia przed wykorzystaniem przez kogoś innego niż Varu? XDDD - Soy

Cisza. słuszny komentarz XDDD - Soy

Lina zastanawiała się szybko. "To jest zbyt podejrzane..." Zabrała zwój i zaczęła oglądać ze wszystkich stron, szukając dowodu na fałszerstwo. Ale nic nie znalazła.

Amelia siedziała zasmucona... czy śmierć w czasie walki z Hellmasterem się liczy czy nie? A nawet jeśli to i tak za mało...

Val...

To znaczy, że tylko ja spełniam te warunki. - oznajmił spokojnie. Lina westchnęła. No tak, prawdomówna Filia. Może ciążyło jej sumienie a może obawiała się, że Xelloss coś powie...

W każdym razie Starożytny wiedział kim jest, i co było wcześniej.

No i? - chciała jak najszybciej poznać jego decyzję. Zresztą, nieważne co powie...zdecydowała! I tak pójdzie do Seyrun, poszukać!

Jeśli taka jest wasza cena, to możemy odprawić ten ceremoniał... I sprawdzić, ile w tym prawdy...

Dobrze. - zgodził się od razu Zel. - Ale jak się okaże, że to jedna wielka bujda, to nawet palcem nie kiwnę.

Val skinął głową. Amelię to oburzyło.

A ja - powiedziała wstając. - Obiecuję, że i tak pomogę ci, niezależnie od wyniku. - usiadła z powrotem przy ogniu, zarumieniona jak nie wiem.

I tak to wyglądało.

Odprawili tę całą Ceremonię (która w istocie polegała na właściwym sformułowaniu prośby o przybycie i medytacji)

I jaki efekt?

Ano...

Efekt podróżuje z nimi od tygodnia, zapytany udziela odpowiedzi i jak dotąd wszystko się sprawdza.

Tylko okazało się, że Zel jakoś ma opory przed zadaniem tego ważnego dla siebie pytania. Zapytany dlaczego odpowiedział, że najpierw zadanie potem zapłata...

Amelia i Lina bardzo zaprzyjaźniły się z owym efektem... Zel zresztą chyba też, bo mówią sobie po imieniu...

Ona ma na imię Merle...

I zwraca się do niego...

...Varu...

Już się z nią nawet zdążył pokłócić. Z błachego powodu, ale irytowanie jej, musiał przyznać, dawało jakąs frajdę. Głównie, kiedy oświadczał, że nie ma zamiaru jej słuchać i na dodatek zwracał się do niej "Melulka".

Przydzwoniła mu tak, że do wieczora bolało. Chociaż oczywiście do tego za żadne skarby by się nie przyznał.

Ech, grunt, że czuł się teraz o wiele lepiej. I chociaz Lina i Amelia nieprzerwanie truły mu przez ten tydzień, że musi być odpowiedzialny (co za bzdury! Przecież jest!) za tę dziewczynę i opiekować się nią...

Tak szczerze, to wiedział, że mają rację. Naprawdę wątpił, że mazoku odejdzie na zawsze, w gruncie rzeczy, gdyby mama powiedziała, że ma zostać, to Val ze swojej strony mógłby się jakoś przyzwyczaić... Poza tym, ona nie znała magii wcale... A teraz miała zamieszkać z nim, z mamą (czyli jakby nie patrzeć dwoma smokami) mazoku (jakby niepatrzeć bardzo potężnym) i dwoma asystentami ze sklepu (jakby nie patrzeć bardzo dziwnymi). Val powoli ją do tego przyzwyczajał.

Pominął tylko jeden szczegół.

Wspomiał, że jest smokiem. Nie wspomniał jakim.

A tak w ogóle to bardzo ją polubił. Cieszył się, że Merle z nimi zostanie... Chociaż nie za bardzo wiedział, na jakiej podstawie wplątuje ją w to wszystko...

Filia obudziła się dopiero wieczorem. Mimo długiego spania nie czuła się wypoczęta, przeciwnie, wszystko ją bolało. A szczególnie ręka.

Przypomniało jej się co robiła i ...spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Świeży bandaż, ani sladu krwi. Musiał być niedawno zmieniany.

Rozejrzała się, i odkryła, że rzeczywiscie miała rację. Białe kawałki materiału moczyły się w zimnej wodzie przy jej łóżku. Schodziła z nich krew.

Powoli odbandażowała się. Jeśli rana jest oczyszczona, to może się uzdrowić. Obejrzała dokładnie rękę, szukając jakichkolwiek uchybień, ale nic nie znalazła. Czysta rana.

Bez pośpiechu uzdrawiała ją sobie, kiedy jej wzrok padł na małą, czarną skorupkę ze złotym zygzakiem... Więc udało jej się ocalić choć kawałek...

Szybko sobie przypomniała, że za późno na radość... Może i ocaliła kawałek szkła, za to zabiła swoje dziecko...

"O Boże, co ze mnie za matka..."

Ostatnie promienie słońca rzucały złote refleksy na szlaczek namalowany na odłamku. Objęła się ramionami i zaczęła łkać cichutko, aby broń boże nie narazić się na jego widok... za późno, już jest.

O nic jej nie pytał, tylko bezszelestnie przysiadł koło niej. Spokojnie zebrał rozrzucone przez nią bandaże, wrzucił do miski razem z poprzednimi i zniknął z tym wszystkim.

Dopiero wtedy zagapiła się na pustą przestrzeń, gdzie siedział przed chwilą.

Pojawił się po dziesięciu minutach z parującą filiżanką.

Wypij duszkiem. - powiedział tak spokojne, jakby smocza rozpacz była widokiem codziennym. "Pewnie dla ciebie tak jest..."

Zrobiła jak poradził. Zrobiło jej się ciepło.

I nie wstawaj dzisiaj... - dorzucił i zrobił ruch jakby chciał odejść. Złapała go za rękę i zatrzymała.

Zostań... - wyszeptała. - Nie chcę być teraz sama...

Zatrzymał się, ale też nie odwrócił, nie ruszył z miejsca. Spuścił tylko niżej głowę. Chwyciła mocniej...

Nie proś mnie... - czy jej się zdawało czy on to naprawdę powiedział? - Jeśli tego nie chcesz naprawdę Filia, to nie proś mnie...

Więc dobrze słyszała...

Myślała szybko. "Przypuśćmy, że był tu cały czas ze mną, że nie wyszedł na pięć minut, że Val... Nie warto...ale załóżmy... jeśli teraz wyjdzie...o boże, mogę go jeszcze uratować? Nie chcę go nagradzać za zabicie syna... Ale jestem za słaba, żeby być teraz sama, o boże wybacz..."

Chwyciła go teraz drugą ręką i ciągle ciągnęła.

Zostań...zostań...

Wyrwał się.

Nic nie rozumiesz...

Musiała zaryzykować i spytać. Lepsze to, niż żyć w niepewności... niech się zdenerwuje i ją zabije, jesli chce. Musi wiedzieć.

Czy ty... czy wiesz gdzie jest Val?

Skinął głową. W rzeczywistości wiedział tak mniej więcej... wiedział też, że się zbliża... I że nie jest sam.

Więc on żyje!

Tyle zaskoczenia w jej głosie...

Ależ oczywiście, że żyje! - żachnął się mazoku. Dopiero wtedy uderzyło go... - Ty myślałaś, że ja naprawdę pódę za nim?

Zamknęła oczy, zażenowana. Wolałaby nie przyznawać się... za późno. Po jego minie poznała, że domyślił się wszystkiego... Teraz dopiero się zacznie...

No, to piekną masz o mnie opinię nie ma co... - gwizdnął Xelloss przez zęby.

"No dalej, chcę mieć to za sobą..."

Sam powiedziałeś, że... - zaczęła, ale zaraz jej przerwał. Złapał ją za ramiona.

A widziałaś kiedykolwiek, żebym pierwszy kogoś zaczepiał? Valgaav sam mi rzucił wyzwanie, to nie... - coś jeszcze mówił, ale już nie słuchała, zbyt zszokowana.

To znaczy...że nic mu nie zrobisz? - odważyła się w końcu spytać. Przerwał swoje wywody (długie, o smoczej brutalnosci i ich równie brutalnym podejściu do świata) i wydawał się długo nad czymś zastanawiać.

Sore wa himitsu desu

Tej nocy nareszcie spała mocno, bez wyrzutów sumienia... no dobrze, wyrzuty miała, ale już nie takie wielkie...

Następnego dnia wstała i zeszła na śniadanie. Zastała tam tylko Jiras'a.

Szefowa już dzisiaj lepiej wygląda. - orzekł, przyjrzawszy się jej cerze. Rzeczywiście, nawet czuła się lepiej. Niby nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło, ale przynajmniej wiedziała, że Val żyje.

"Co nie znaczy, że kiedy wróci, pogodzi się z sytuacją... jeśli znowu wyzwie Xellossa, to... zginie marną śmiercią... Nie można do tego dopuścić... Boże, czemu ja mu nagadałam, jak ja nienawidzę tego namagomi... teraz już mu nie wybiję z głowy, że mazoku trzeba się pozbyć... I co teraz? Jedyne co mogę zrobić, to trzymać ich jak najdalej od siebie... nawet jeśli by to oznaczało, że bedę musiała się przywiązać do niego...uch, lepiej nie..."

Nadal martwiła się o syna. I chociaż wiedziała już, że jak dotąd mazoku go nie skrzywdził, to jednak... pamiętała, co się stało, kiedy jednocześnie dotarli do kryjówki Valgaav'a. Aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętała...

Ale wolała tego nie przypominać Xellossowi.

Siedziała sobie wygodnie na drzewie i obserwowała dom tego smoka. Co za śmieszny pomysł, żeby na takim odludziu urządzać sklep. Fakt, że miała klientów...

Sheera początkowo nie wierzyła, kiedy donieśli jej, że Xelloss z nudów dorabia sobie w jakimś sklepie. Uznała to za jakiś niesmaczny żart w jego stylu.

Dopiero kiedy jej pan wezwał ją przed swoje oblicze i poinformował o tym fakcie, uwierzyła... A jeszcze kiedy się dowiedziała kto jest właścicielką sklepu... Uch, do teraz czuje w sobie obrzydzenie na tę myśl.

Równocześnie podziwiała Xelloss'a. Nawet gestem nie zdradził się pośród tej całej gromady ludzi i zwierzoludzi jaka codziennie nawiedzała ten smoczy przybytek.

Ona już po pieciu minutach musiałaby kogoś zamordować, żeby odzyskać spokój ducha. I na pewno nigdy nie zdołałaby przeniknąć do jakiejkolwiek grupy ludzi na dłużej...

Co więcej słyszała, że oni podobno go zaakceptowali.

Zazdrościła mu tego i jednocześnie nienawidziła tej cechy. Budziła w niej naturalny sprzeciw.

Ponadto Sheera zazdrościła mu wszystkiego. Grausherra-sama zawsze mówił o nim z takim... szacunkiem. Nawet o jego pani tak nie mówił. Marzyło jej się, że kiedyś wypowie jej imię z taką samą nutą szacunku.

Było to o tym dziwniejsze, ponieważ Sheera kochała i nienawidziła Dynast'a... no może i nie kochała, ale uwielbiała. Równocześnie bała sie go, nienawidziła faktu bycia jego służącą i wprost zachwycał ją tytuł jego Generała...

Jak dla niej ten klimat był za ciepły (wczesna wiosna), a ludzie i zwierzoludzie tutaj o wiele zagłośni i o wiele za szczęśliwi. Parę cierpień powinno ich utemperować i nauczyć pokory, zdecydowała. A w ogóle najlepiej jakby byli martwi.

Właśnie zastanawiała się, czy zbadać sytuację wewnątrz, kiedy pojawił się wkurzający ją kapłan.

Nie, nie Xelloss. On też ją wkurzał.

Ale nie tak jak Grau...

Czego tu chcesz?

Śliczna, opóść topór... mam wiadomośc dla ciebie...

Nie jestem sliczna! Mów szybko i zmykaj.

Masz poczekać z interwencją na powrót Starożytnego i odejście Liny Inverse.- wyrecytował z pamięci. - Rozkaz z góry.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

Rozkaz to rozkaz.

Powoli doszli do rozstajów. Jedna droga prowadziła do Filii i jej pracowni a druga prosto do miasta. Amelia chciała się już pożegnać.

Miała na sobie granatową bluzkę z okragłym dekoltem i szerokimi rękawami, oraz białą, długą spódnicę. Tylko buty miała swoje. Merle pożyczyła jej te ciuchy, bo szatki Amelii spłonęły w pożarze spowodowanym oczywiście przez Linę.

No co ty, Amelia... Chodź z nami...

Nie, ja naprawdę nie mogę... - pożegnała się i odeszła.

Lina szła kawałek, a potem nagle zawróciła.

Poczekajcie na mnie! - wrzasnęła jeszcze i już jej nie było.

Szybko dogoniła Amelię. Zatrzymała ją i tym samym potwierdziła swoje przypuszczenia. Dziewczyna płakała.

Amelia... powiesz mi o co chodzi? - potrząśnięcie głową. - Jak chcesz, ale przecież ja już od dawna widzę, że coś jest nie tak... No przecież nie jestem Zelem, powiedz mi!

Własnie dlatego... - wyszeptała Amelia cichutko. Czarodziejka nadstawiła ucha. Coś chyba jednak przegapiła, ale przecież się z tym nie zdradzi tak od razu.

Co dlatego...

Amelia podniosła na nią oczy. Była wściekła. Mieć uwagę tego jedynego, najwspanialszego człowieka tylko dla siebie i jeszcze się pytać? Dlaczego ona sama się nie domyśli?

Dlatego! On woli ciebie, nie mnie... woli dziewczyny w twoim typie... - otarła łzy rękawem. - A ja nie mam tyle sił, żeby z panienką konkurować w czymkolwiek... - jej spojrzenie umknęło w bok.

Tymczasem Linę dręczył głód i z trudem nadążała za Amelki tokiem myślenia.

Zaraz... tobie nie chodzi chyba o... Nie, tobie o Zela chodzi! - zakapowała wreszcie.

No a o kogo! A... a zresztą, to już nieważne... Panno Lino, tyle się od pani nauczyłam... polubiłam panią, jest pani dla mnie jak ktoś z rodziny... więc proszę, niech tak zostanie...

Zaszokowana tym wszystkim Lina dała się uściskać, a następnie usiłowała złapać Amelię, która skorzystała z Ray Wing i leciała już w stronę miasta.

Ale poczeeekaaaaaaaaj! - miała zamiar naprostować księżniczce to i owo, ale nie zdążyła.

Zrezygnowana pognała z powrotem za drużyną. Val w tym czasie zasięgnął dyskretnie u Merle języka, żeby być na bierząco i czasem czegoś nie chlapnąć. Zdążył się już zorientować, że głodna Lina wścieknięta Lina niebezpieczeństwo.

Tylko Zelgadis pozostał niedoinformowany.

Zresztą chimerek puścił dwoje młodych przed siebie, zdecydowany wypytać o wszystko Linę. W końcu rudowłosa przybyła na miejsce, walcząc z trasą pod górkę i własnym głodem.

No i co? Dlaczego odeszła? - zapytał bez ogródek. Czarodziejka poczuła napływ irytacji. Nie, no potrzebuje się najeść...

Zel, a nie mogłeś jej o to spytać od razu jak powiedziała, że odchodzi? Albo łaskawie ruszyć tyłka i iść za nią?

Zelgadis wzruszył ramionami. Może później mu powie. Albo spyta wreszcie Merle...

I tak mniej więcej doszli do domu Filii.

To niedaleko.

No to prowadź, Varu...

Weszli na wydeptaną wśród trawy ścieżkę, prowadzącą do niewielkiego miasteczka. Było je widać w dolinie.

Ale fajny widok! - Merle przystanęła żeby się napatrzeć. - I klienci twojej mamy przychodzą aż tutaj?

Tak. - zadowolony odpowiedział. - I to nie tylko z tamtąd, ale nawet z Seyrun...

W takim razie twoja mama musi być bardzo zdolna.

Ta, Filia zawsze miała słabość do tego typu rzeczy...porcelana, antyki... - zauważyła Lina.

I broń ciężka do użytku domowego... - dodał Zel z własnych doświadczeń.

Cała mama. - roześmiał się Val. - A przynajmniej taka była...

"Xelloss, ja ci do tego mazoczanego tyłka nakopię, zobaczysz!" obiecała sobie głodna Lina. A jak wiadomo głodna Lina to ostatnia rzecz jaką ma się ochotę w życiu spotkać.

Minęli furtkę i weszli do slicznego, małego ogródka. Kwiaty były wszędzie. Jeśli nie w ziemi, to w szerokich, pięknie zdobionych dzbanach. Każdy w środku miał mały, czerwony amulecik w kształcie smoka.

Kawaii! Gdzie takie cos można dostać? - zapytała Merle, ale nie dostała nigdy odpowiedzi. Val skierował ich od razu do kuchni, szczęśliwie dla Liny. Jiras pichcił jakies jedzonko. Kiedy zobaczył czarodziejkę o mało nie dostał zawału.

Zanim Filia pojawiła się w kuchni, Merle poprosiła swoich towarzyszy, żeby nic nie mówili o zwoju ani o tym, jak znalazł się w ich posiadaniu... Lina w lot pojęła, że dziewczyna obawia się ewentualnych represji ze strony mazoku i nie nalegała.

Jiras jakoś się pozbierał, pomimo uwag czarodziejki, która oznajmiła, że przybyła tu wyłącznie w celu sprawienia sobie futra pod kolor włosów.

W końcu, zwabiona okrzykami, a także przypaloną zupą, do kuchni weszła Filia.

Pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to oczywiście obecność jej syna.

Jakbyś przez pół roku w domu nie był... - prychnęła ruda, obserwując powitanie.

Filia nie mogła się uspokoić. Jest bezpieczny, żyje! Nic mu się nie stało, a nawet udało mu się przyprowadzić Linę. Spojrzała niepewnie w oczy czarodziejki, szukając w nich złości czy oznak niechęci, ale nic takiego nie znalazła. Ulżyło jej.

Po krótkim przywitaniu z Zelem, w końcu Val mógł przedstawić Merle. Ale Lina była szybsza.

A to jest Merle.

Przywitały się.

Podróżujesz z Liną i Zelem?

W zasadzie nie... poznalismy się dopiero tydzień temu, Filia-san Poza tym, mam pewną umowę do wypełnienia.

Filia spojrzała zdziwiona na Linę, ale ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Val, korzystając z tego, że mazoku nie ma w pobliżu opowiedział jej wszystko i pokazał zwój.

Hej, chowaj mi to zaraz! - ostrzegła go Lina. - Nie możesz go nikomu więcej pokazywać, jasne?

Zaraz będzie mógł. - wszechwidząca zabrała zwój i złożyła na nim swój podpis. - Teraz ty.

Val podpisał. Merle zabrała zwój i wrzuciła do kominka. Spłonął od razu.

Teraz umowa obowiązuje...

AAAA! Czy wy macie pojęcie, ile to było warte!

Filia przyglądała im się. Przy nich cała ta sytuacja rysowała się o wiele mniej groźnie. Lubiła to poczucie. Nie jest sama... Jednocześnie wiedziała, że to może być groźne. W takim towarzystwie mozna zupełnie zapomnieć o problemie, a to oznacza, że umożliwia się drugiej stronie atak z zaskoczenia. Była też ciekawa tej całej legendy.

Nawet gdyby okazała się prawdziwa, to jednak nie wierzyła, że dziewczyna mogłaby przewidzieć coś dokładniej niż ona, będąc swego czasu kapłanką. Co najwyżej jest niezwykle utalentowana jak na człowieka. Co nie znaczy, że ona, Filia, nie docenia jej starań i bezinteresownego zaangażowania. Doceniała i to bardzo. Dzięki niej Val wrócił, a to było najważniejsze.

A...jak długo mozesz tu być?

Tak długo aż... aż będziesz potrzebował...nyo. - stwierdziła po króciutkim zastanowieniu.

Filia uśmiechnęła się. Ta dziewczyna chyba sobie nie zdaje sprawy, że dla Valgaava długo znaczy: "o wiele dłużej, niż jedno marne ludzkie życie." Ale nie zamierzała im teraz tego mówić...

Lina nagle głośno pacnęła się w czoło.

I bym zapomniała! Dawać mi go tu!

Zebrani spojrzeli po sobie. Jiras myśląc, że o nim mowa, i że Lina naprawdę chce sobie sprawić futro z lisa, wlazł pod stół. Merle przyglądała mu się ciekawie. Lina pomstowała, Val usiłował jej delikatnie wyperswadować naruszanie osobistej przestrzeni jednego z asystentów mamy i jednocześnie się nie poparzyć. Zel zachował stoicki spokój. A Filia chciała ogarnąć ten chaos.

I właśnie ten dogodny moment wybrał Xelloss na swoje entre...

Ty! - rzuciła się w jego kierunku Lina, chrypiąc, bo od wrzasków zabrakło jej już inwektywów. Jiras umknął przed nią, ale niestety nie był dość szybki. Czarodziejka nastąpiła mu na ogon. Ryms.

Lina zbierała się z ziemi, przy akompaniamencie wrzasków wbijanego w ziemię Jiras'a, Zel usiłował ukryć uśmiech, Merle już się chichrała... Val chciał im jakoś pomóc się pozbierać, a Filia mogła tylko patrzeć na to w konsternacji.

Co ty tu w ogóle robisz co? - zapytała z godnością magiczka, wstając i przyduszając Jirasowi łapy (bo się biedaczek wciąż rozkładał na tej śliskiej podłodze.) Val mruknął po cichu "Sam się zastanawiam...", ale chyba tylko Merle go słyszała.

Jak to co? Mieszkam . - oświadczył mazoku spokojnie i radośnie zarazem. Lina klapnęła z powrotem na podłogę z wrażenia, na szczęście lisek już zdołał się oddalić w przeciwległy kąt i teraz próbował wycofać się po cichu z kuchni.

Filia spuściła wzrok niżej...

Heh, ludzie to zabawne istoty.

I smoki też.

Myślą, że jak nas nie widać, to nas nie ma. Oczywiście, że wszystko słyszałem. No proszę, ta mała jest z Międzyświata... Tak się składa, że słyszałem o możliwości przywołania Wszechwidzącego. I wiem, że z jakiś powodów się tego nie robi.

Zresztą, chyba podobnie jak Filia, nie wierzę, że człowiek byłby zdolny do większej precyzji niż na przykład smoki czy elfy. Nie mają do tego predyspozycji. Zresztą, nawet jakbym nie słyszał to wystarczy na tę małą spojrzeć. Ubrana już wprawdzie zwyczajnie, ale przecież widać po tych znakach... spod włosów prawie nie widać. Heksagram i dwa pentagramy, na czole i kościach policzkowych... w podaniu właśnie tak opisano ostatnią i jedyną chyba w naszym świecie wszechwidzącą... No i ma medalionik.

To nie może byc ta sama. Zbyt dużo czasu minęło. A zatem wniosek: musi być jej potomkinią. A jak wiadomo taki dar osłabia się w każdym pokoleniu...

Czyli, że praktycznie nie jest w stanie nic zrobić.

Teraz druga rzecz. Val sprowadził silniejszą połowę drużyny... silniejszą w jego mniemaniu. Dobrze, że jednak tej księżniczki nie ma. Lina-san mogła by kazać jej śpiewać...

Następna sprawa, to Filia. Co ona chce uzyskać przez podejmowanie u siebie tej gromadki? Przecież nie uwolnisz się ode mnie... Zgodziłaś się być moją towarzyszką... Więc ja nie odczepię się od ciebie, już nigdy. Od tego momentu jesteś moja. Nieważne, czy zrobiłaś to dla siebie, dla dobra Vala, czy z jakichkolwiek innych powodów. Tutaj nie ma rozgrzeszenia ani usprawiedliwień, liczy się dane słowo.

Co prawda ja, jeśli zechcę, mogę dać ci zgodę na odejście. Tak samo ty możesz. Ale decyzja musi być podjęta przez obie strony, a ja nigdy, przenigdy nie zmienię zdania...

Udaję, że nie widzę, jak posmutniałaś, kiedy Lina zapytała co tutaj robię. Udaję, że nie dostrzegam, jak spuszczasz wzrok na podłogę, gdy oświadczam Linie i reszcie, że bransoletka na twojej ręce oznacza mniej więcej to samo, co obrączka u człowieka.

Lina leży i się nie rusza. Szok ją powalił.

Zel patrzy zmrużonymi oczami i widzę, jak jego umysł pracuje, próbując przeniknąć moje plany. Val przygryzł wargi i wyszedł.

A ta dziewczyna usmiecha się, przeprasza i wychodzi za nim.

Wszystko nieważne.

Mam to, czego chciałem, prawda? Powinno wystarczyć... to powinno mi starczyć, powiodło się w stu procentach, przecież nic innego się nie liczy ponad to, że nareszcie, nareszcie jesteś moja!... Więc dlaczego nie starczy?

Dlaczego czuję, że to powinno wyglądać inaczej?

Siedzisz przy stole, tam gdzie siedziałaś, kiedy się pojawiłem i myślisz o Valu. Dobrze, myśl. A ponieważ czuję twoją irytację i niechęć, to wiem, że myślisz też o mnie.

To mi powinno starczyć... i starcza...na chwilę! Zaraz wraca to poczucie niedosytu... co można jeszcze zrobić?

Val wraca i oświadcza wszem i wobec, że chciałby, aby Lina i Zel uczyli go magii... sam mógłbym cię uczyć, ale przyznaję, wybrałeś dobrych nauczycieli... znowu to uczucie...

Ja chciałbym podejśc do ciebie i zapytać, dlaczego tak jest... ale przecież mi nie odpowiesz.

I dlatego dalej będzie tak jak będzie. Tak jak było dotąd. To mi wystarczy, musi.

Zresztą, może kiedyś...

Jestem bardzo, bardzo cierpliwy.

Varu wyszedł mocno wzburzony. Nie rozumiem dlaczego, przecież wiedziałeś chyba, że tak będzie... No dobrze, dałam ci czas, ale teraz idę za tobą.

Filia ma śliczny ten ogródek. Jakoś mi się z własnym domem kojarzy... Mam ochotę na capuccino. Duże, z pianką.

Jakoś nie rozumiem... Przecież wiedziałeś do czego dąży ten mazoku, sam mi powiedziałeś, że podobno czuje on miętę do twojej matki. I teraz jesteś zaskoczony?

Chyba nie. To raczej szok... nie wierzysz, że jak wyjdziesz z domu, to po powrocie może się okazać, że wszystko się zmieniło, prawda? Cóż tak bywa czasami.

Przywołujesz mnie gestem. Idę.

Stoimy chwilę w ciszy.

Myślałem, że...- zaczynasz powoli. Mamy czas. - Że jeśli mama zdecyduje się na to, to będzie pewna swoich uczuć...i on też. A widzisz, co się dzieje!

Kiwam głową. Widzę nawet o wiele więcej, ale na razie twoje samopoczucie jest najważniejsze. Powoli ci przechodzi, to dobrze... Jednocześnie czuję, że ktoś nas obserwuje... No ale nic, zaraz się dowiem kto.

Minutka i już wszystko wiem. Niedobrze. Ale przynajmniej teraz możemy porozmawiać, bo ona nam nic nie zrobi. Na razie nie ma się więc czym martwić.

I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Jak zatrzymać Linę i Zelgadisa? - zadajesz pytanie, ale nie oczekujesz odpowiedzi. Mogę ci doradzić ale najpierw sama muszę o coś spytać.

Varu... co jest twoim nadrzędnym celem?

Patrzysz na mnie... Takich oczu jeszcze u nikogo nie widziałam...

Chcę żeby mama była szczęśliwa. Nawet z nim. - odpowiadasz. Dobra odpowiedź. Nic więcej nie muszę wiedzieć. Biegun Południowy ma rację... To jest bardziej złożona sprawa, niż mi się wydaje.

Ale co tam. Zdaje się, że będzie bardzo fajnie... Tak jak mówiła.

W takim razie powiedz, że chcesz żeby Lina z Zelem uczyli cię magii. - mówię i jeszcze raz spoglądam na ciebie. Dochodzę do wniosku, że masz najpiękniejsze oczy jakie w życiu widziałam... Dosłownie, a widziałam już różne rzeczy...

Troszkę mnie niepokoi ten wniosek. To oznacza ni mniej ni więcej, tylko komplikacje... Chociaż... Nie, problemu nie będzie. A nawet jeśli, to czasem przecież trzeba zaryzykować, żeby coś wygrać prawda?

Zdążyłam cię polubić. Może nawet...

Zresztą, zobaczymy...

Sheera założyła nogę na nogę i spokojnie obserwowała, jak starożytny i dziewczyna spokojnie wracają do pomieszczenia, które, o ile się dobrze orientowała, było kuchnią.

Na miejscu Xelloss'a dawno by nie wytrzymała i zabiła przynajmniej jednego. Punkt za cierpliwość. Z drugiej strony, ta dwójka coś kombinuje. Niby dlaczego wezwali tu Linę Inverse... A może...

Sheera pacnęła się w czoło. Jak ostatnia kretynka założyła spokojnie, że jednak zdarzył się cud i ta grupa zaakceptowała kapłana.

A oni po prostu postanowili się go pozbyć. Musi o tym powiadomić Grausherra-sama...

Przecież on już wie. Kazał jej się nie wtrącać aż do odejścia Liny Inverse. To znaczy, że chce, aby czarodziejka jednak zabiła kapłana? Nie mogła wrócić na biegun, do swego pana, aby o to zapytać. Już wielokrotnie byli karani za "opieszałość w mysleniu". Nie, Grausherra-sama chciał, żeby sama wyciągnęła wnioski. Skoro ma wypuścić Linę Inverse, to znaczy... W świetle tego, co poradziła Starożytnemu ta młoda, to oznaczało... że czarodziejka i ta chimera nauczą byłego wasala Gaav'a magii (ponownie), a potem on własnoręcznie zabije kapłana Zellas.

No pięknie.

Ale Sheera będzie musiała popsuć im ten piękny plan.

Zrobi to, ponieważ ma taki rozkaz. Rozkaz, który budził sprzeciw w całym jej jestestwie, ale który wykona z radością, ponieważ wydał go jej Grausherra.

W razie czego pomoże Xelloss'owi...

A bram było siedem...

End of 1

No i?

Tak, pierwsza taka długa wyszła. To w ogóle będzie miało mało długich częśći. To jest przeciwieństwo "Naixin'a" tak że nie spodziewać się tutaj niewiadomo czego.

Ale równoczesnie pamiętać kto to pisze. JA, Wshechmocna Authorka, Charatka! schizofreniczka pierwszej klasy, nielimitowana.

Tak, to dużo wyjaśnia, prawda?

A w ogóle wychodzi ze mnie sadystyczna natura... Ja tę biedną Filkę na śmierć udręczę...ona 510 urodzin przy mnie nie dożyje XD

No cóż, Dżumasaki Amcię a ja Filcię dręczyć będziem pospołu...

Nech, i Linką trza by się zająć i resztą... Tak, to jest myśl Zaczynam gadać jak Pwyll, skutki pisania naja w nocy

W następnej części będziemy świadkami zbrodni, spełnienia snu, Wszechwidząca udzieli paru odpowiedzi, które niekoniecznie spodobają się pytającym i może w końcu się dowiemy o co chodzi z bramami...

a Soycia znowu narobi się z piętnastokrotnym czytaniem całego tekstu, poprawianiem najmniejszych literówek, dodawaniem potrzebnych zdań, czynieniem tekstu bardziej zrozumiałym, układaniem na nowo interpunkcji, główkowaniem, o co chodzi i korektą ogólną... Ale co tam, na tym polega urok pisania wspólnych ficzków XD. Treść czyjaś, a ty tylko częściowo się męczysz... I jak już wszystko skończysz, marzysz tylko o tym, żeby na każdym kroku robić interpunkty i ortografy... - Soy

Żebym to ja wiedziała... to teraz już wiesz X3 - Soy

Pozdrawiam wszystkich! Ja też - Soy

Charatka i jeszcze ja, jeszcze ja!.. - Soy. ŁUBUDUUUM! Zamknęłabyś się wreszcie i przestała wszędzie wtrącać! - All To niestety niemozliwe, kochani XD - Soy GLEBA! - All

dziękujemy bardzo


	2. Ch2

No to druga część...

Part 2

Merle przeciągnęła się na całą szerokość aż chrupnęły stawy. A, jak dobrze się tak wyspać... Dzisiaj jest ostatni dzień...

Przebiegła myślami to co się zdarzyło ostatnio... O, sporo tego było.

Dzisiaj Varu kończy swoją naukę z Liną i Zel'em. Nie znała się na tym, ale według nich zrobił postępy...

Martwiła się Filią...

Pierwszego dnia Merle zeszła niepewnie na dół. Postanowiła, że jeśli nikogo nie będzie to wtedy zrobi sobie kawę i może coś do jedzenia a potem pójdzie na górę.

W kuchni zastała Xelloss'a. Na widok mazoku w różowym fartuszku z falbanką (własność Filii) lekko ją zatkało.

Wczoraj ten mazoku wszystkich zaskoczył...

Wczoraj:

Więc to jest Wszechwidząca... - oznajmił demonek radośnie. Filia spojrzała na niego, jej niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się. Chyba ją przestraszył.

Skąd...jak...

Zignorował ją i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do białowłosej.

Jesteś Wszechwidzącą, czy nie?

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Zel skwitkował to wzruszeniem ramion. Lina była zirytowana.

A ty skąd to wiesz, co? - zapytała buńczucznie. Wzruszył ramionami i przysiadł koło Filii. Merle stała ciągle koło Vala, i teraz dla odmiany uśmiechała się do niego.

Poznałem po wisiorku. - zauważył mazoku beztrosko i zagarnął sobie jabłko z kosza na środku stołu. Filia odwróciła wzrok.

Wisiorku? - Lina dopiero teraz zauważyła, że dziewczyna ma coś na szyi. Na czarnym rzemieniu miała zawieszoną taką małą, złotą spiralkę.

A to? Pamiątka rodzinna Z pokolenia na pokolenie i tak dalej...

Wolała nie dodawać, że jak na razie jest dopiero 14 z kolei wszechwidzącą... I, że w Międzyświecie czas biegnie inaczej. W ogóle dar przekazywany był, przynajmniej w jej rodzinie, z matki na córkę, z rzadka na synów... I wzmacniał się z każdym pokoleniem. Nieznacznie, ale zawsze...

Dlatego nie była zaskoczona, kiedy mazoku po prostu uznał ją za dodatek do drużyny, za słabego człowieka. Tak jej też było o wiele wygodniej.

Niestety, jak przypuszczała, to nie potrwa długo.

Teraz siedziała tyłem do okna i tylnych drzwi a bokiem do stołu i przyglądała się jak Xelloss radził sobie z jajecznicą.

No... radził sobie, rzeczywiście. Zastanawiała się, kiedy właściwie białko straciło przydatność do jedzenia? Kiedy je wrzucił na patelnię, tak od razu, czy też później? Po dodaniu cukru i kiełbasy...

I jak się spało? - postawił przed nią kawę. - Wy ludzie macie taki zwyczaj...że na nowym miejscu sen coś zawsze znaczy, prawda?

Zastanowiła się, powoli mieszając cukier. Co jej się śniło...

Wiesz, słyszałam o tym ale...

To dziwny ludzki przesąd. - oświadczyła Filia, wchodząc do kuchni. Miała na sobie rozwleczoną piżamę i biały szlafrok frote, a włosy rozkosznie potargane.

Nie wyspała się, bo Lina wrzeszczała coś przez pół nocy, że cośtam znajdzie choćby nie wiadomo co... To jeszcze było do przyjęcia, ale kiedy wstała w nocy, żeby spustoszyć spiżarnię i w nocy potknęła się o kota i narobiła rabanu...

Potem wróciła w piernaty, a Filia musiała reanimować biednego spaślaka... biedaczek nie był przyzwyczajony do deptania i podpalania. Zresztą, Lina znała tylko jedną osobę, która była do tego przyzwyczajona...

W każdym razie smoczyca była niewyspana i teraz rozpaczliwie poszukiwała kawy. Zarumieniła się, kiedy kapłan wręczył jej cały kubek świeżo zaparzonej.

Już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy...

Kiedy do kuchni wleciała jak piorun Lina, ciągnąc za sobą zaspanego i marudzącego Zel'a. Dopadła krzesła koło widzącej, zabrała jej kawę, odstawiła daaaaaaaleko i wlepiła w nią spojrzenie pełne wyczekiwania.

Zelgadis zabrał swoją kawę i stanął nieopodal, jakby odżegnując się od tego całego przedstawienia, dośc blisko jednak by wszystko dobrze słyszeć i widzieć.

To o co chodzi? - odważyła się spytać Merle, nie śmiąc nawet spojrzyć w kierunku skonfiskowanej kawy.

Jeszcze pytasz? - oburzyła się Lina.- Gadaj, co ci się śniło!

Filia i Xelloss odruchowo spojrzeli na siebie. Bezsensowne ludzkie zabobony.

Zel kaszlnął, maskując w ten sposób wybuch śmiechu. Lina jak sobie coś wmówi...

... to za wszystkie skarby świata jej od tego nie odwiedziesz.

Tak w sumie to to samo co wczoraj... taka zielona łąka i niebo... A ...czemu pytasz?

No dobra! To teraz mi powiedz, czy to oznacza bogactwo? - Merle szczęśliwie zdołała odzyskać swój kubek.

Nie, to znaczy, że dobrze spałam .

Lina westchnęła zrezygnowana.

Mówiłam, że to bezsensowny przesąd ludzki... Sen na nowym miejscu jest niczym innym jak po prostu reakcją organizmu, dostosowującą się do nieznanego otoczenia... a odczucia i wizje senne zależą od podświadomych uczuć śniącego względem otoczenia. - wyjaśniła Filia.

No widzisz? Pytaj eksperta

Lina w dalszym ciągu była zawiedziona. Liczyła na jakąś wskazówkę.

Lina-san, chyba to troszkę pokręciłaś... nie miałem nic złego na myśli! - dodał szybko, widząc jej minę. - Chodzi mi tylko o to, że sen proroczy na nowym miejscu może mieć każdy...

Czyli powinnam spytać o swój sen, tak?

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

Mówiłem ci, ale nie chciałaś mnie posłuchać. - mruknął Zel znad swojej mocnej kawy. Merle dolała sobie mleka (bo pijała kawę ze śmietanką i cukrem) i spojrzała wyczekująco na Linę.

To fatalnie... - oznajmiła czarodziejka wszechświatowi. - Bo ja kompletnie nic nie pamiętam.

Skłamała, bo pamiętała świetnie. Od jakiegoś czasu śni jej się to samo... nie trzeba być wróżką, żeby wykapować, że coś jest nie tak, że podświadomośc domaga się wysłuchania...

Z tym, że Lina absolutnie nie chciała się przyznać...

Filia poczuła, że fala irytacji i niedowierzania spływa jej wzdłuż karku. Wrzeszczała pół nocy, nadpaliła jej kota, a teraz ogłasza, że nie pamięta, co jej się śniło.

Wstała i odwróciła się. Wtedy jej wzrok padł na świeżutką, pysznie wyglądającą jajecznicę z kawałkami kiełbasy. A ponieważ była dość głodna, więc zabrała widelec i zjadła kawałek prosto z patelni...

I zaraz wszystko wypluła i rzuciła się płukać usta.

FEEE! To się nie nadaje do jedzenia! Merle, coś ty zrobiła?

Ależ pani Filio, nie osmieliłabym się urzędować w pani kuchni... - odparła białowłosa, kryjąc się za Liną i podwijając nogi pod siebie.

Zelgadis przezornie wyszedł z kuchni pod pretekstem zajrzenia, co też Val porabia. Lina, kiedy się zorientowała, że została żywą tarczą, nagle zapałała niesamowitą troską o poszkodowanego nocą zwierzaka i poleciała zobaczyć co się z nim dzieje. Byle dalej od wybuchu.

Filia tym czasem bezbłędnie skojarzyła fakty...

NAMAGOMI! Czy ty chciałeś nas wszystkich potruć? - no może i nie tak bezbłędnie.

Ja tylko...

NIE PRZERYWAJ MI, KIEDY NA CIEBIE KRZYCZĘ! - odwróciła się z zamiarem mordu w stronę stołu.

Merle tymczasem została, przykuta do miejsca ciekawością...

Łups. Ogon Filii, który pojawił się, kiedy usiłowała pozbyć się paskudnego smaku osłodzonej jajecznicy z kiełbasą i przyprawami, zawadził teraz o rączkę patelni...

Smoczyca ryknęła głośno, po czym odwróciła się, by pozbierać wszystko... Kiedy wstawiała patelnię do zmywaka, poczuła, że coś ją łapie za ogon.

Porwała patelnię (z braku maczugi) z zamiarem zdzielenia Xelloss'a w fioletową łepetynkę, jednak w pół ruchu zatrzymał ją okrzyk.

Nie zabijaj, ja tylko ciekawa byłam! - Widząca wypuściła z ręki ogonek i teraz osłoniła się ręką. Xelloss kucnął sobie koło niej i zajął się porzuconym ogonem...

Ciekawa? - zdołała wykrztusić Filia. Merle pokiwała białą główką.

Ach, ta żądza wiedzy u młodych... - zachwycił się Xelloss. - Ona naprawdę jest smokiem, zobacz, jak ciągniesz to to nie odpadnie, widzisz? - dla potwierdzenia powyższego pociągnął parę razy. Ogon faktycznie nie odleciał.

Chwileczkę...

To wiem, że jest prawdziwa. - zapewniła Merle. - Chodziło mi o to, czy to złoto jest prawdziwe...

No jasne!

Chwileczkę...

Smoczyca usiłowała odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, niestety, wszystko co mogła zrobić, to wygodnie oprzeć się o szafkę i z perspektywy całego swojego wzrostu podziwiać, jak Xelloss i Merle rozsiadają się po turecku i rozpoczynają deliberację na temat jej ogona...

No a w dodatku on ją cały czas trzymał...

Czuła, że zaczyna się rumienić.

O jakie miłe...więc to jest smocza łuska..

No właśnie, a jak podrapiesz, to zostają takie złote drobinki pod paznokciami... a Filia wtedy tak fajnie mruczy.

Gdyby na świecie istniała odpowiednia nazwa na tę płomienną czerwień na jej twarzy... Jeszcze w całym swoim życiu nie czuła się tak zażenowana. Chwyciła pierwsze co jej wpadło w rękę, a co szczęśliwie było wciąż tą samą patelnią, wymierzyła i przydzwoniła w mazoczą mordkę z całej siły.

Ale duża dziura w ścianie. - zauważyła Merle radośnie, wstając i otrzepując spodnie.

Xelloss faktycznie wybił dość spory otwór w ścianie...

Filia stała przez chwilę, a resztki szoku i zdenerwowania odpływały powoli. Odetchnęła głęboko i dopiero wtedy spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie poleciał mazoku. Wstawał właśnie z takim wyrazem twarzy...

Poczuła, że nie wytrzyma. Osunęła się na ziemię, wijąc ze śmiechu. Razem z Merle śmiały się tak jeszcze długo po tym, jak mazoku wstał, otrzepał się i wzruszywszy ramionami zabrał za nowe śniadanie.

Każdy ma swoje tajemnice. Valgaav nie był wyjątkiem w tej dziedzinie. I miał swoją tajemnicę...

W zasadzie nie była to wielka tajemnica... oczywiście w sensie merytorycznym, ponieważ w sensie wymiarów to...

Odkąd dowiedział się od matki, że jest smokiem, zawsze chciał zobaczyć jak wygląda to jego drugie ja... Podobno tuż po wykluciu przez krótki, około tygodniowy czas przebywał w swojej naturalnej formie...

W zasadzie nie naturalnej, co w tej właściwej jego rasie. Obie formy były bowiem według tego, co mówiła mama, naturalne.

Ale chciał wiedzieć. Mama znała swoją formę. Czasem widział przecież jej ogon... (zazwyczaj gdy była zła, zdenerwowana, speszona lub zaskoczona, albo bardzo szczęśliwa... niemal zawsze, kiedy w pobliżu był Xelloss)

On również miał takie przesłanki. Róg. Czasem pazury a nawet ramiona. (Ostatnio, podczas tej walki, kiedy zawalili dach) a także ostatnio, całkiem ostatnio, skrzydła... duże, czarne skrzydła.

Niejasno pamiętał, że kiedy był mniejszy miał z nimi problem i darł niemal wszystkie koszule...

Zdecydował, że pora spróbować. Podczas tej krótkiej wyprawy nauczył się stopniowo kontrolować zamianę ramion i skrzydła.

Teraz pora na ostatni krok.

W nocy cichuteńko wymknął się z domu, uważając, żeby nikogo nie obudzić. Własnie mijał ogród mamy, kiedy coś kazało mu się odwrócić.

I dobrze zrobił. Kapłan siedział sobie na dachu, ubrany w swoje normalne, wyjściowe szatki i przyglądał się Valowi z nic nie mówiącym uśmiechem.

Starożytny najpierw uznał, że mazoku go nie widzi, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że to niemożliwe. Wzruszył więc ramionami i zrobił niepewny krok w stronę furtki. W jakiś sposób nabrał pewności, że Xelloss wie...

Mazoku nareszcie skierował na niego wzrok (w ciemności nie był do końca pewien) i...uśmiechnął się. Val skinął mu głową i odszedł, już nie oglądając się za siebie.

Minął drogę, którą wczoraj (było już dobrze po północy) przyprowadził swoich gości. Przeciął mały zagajnik i wybrał niemal niewidoczną dla oka ścieżkę. W końcu doszedł do celu...

Znajdował się teraz na szerokiej otoczonej lasami łące, pełnej zielonej trawy. Daleko, w dolinie w świetle bladego księżyca majaczyło jezioro, a jeszcze dalej... góry.

Podszedł do szerokiego, szarego głazu... Idealne miejsce na medytację...

Teraz tylko grunt to się skupić.

Zel nie znalazł Vala, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. O wiele bardziej martwiły go inne sprawy. Na przykład zachowanie Liny.

Była dwa razy bardziej rozptrzepana niż zwykle... Zresztą, może to jej reakcja na tę całą sytuację...albo na odejście Amelii...

... Tak, to musiało być to...

Z kolei on sam martwił się, bo jego własna sprawa stała w miejscu. Wczoraj zapytał Merle. Obiecała mu odpowiedź. Ale dopiero jak Val skończy edukację u niego i Liny. To mogło być trudne. Możliwe, że będą musieli uczyć go podstaw, a on nie miał tyle wolnego czasu. Chciałby już być człowiekiem.

Z drugiej strony, może wystarczyło tylko... Miał nadzieję, że Lina coś wymyśli, nie chciał tu ugrząść, mimo całej sympatii dla Filii, Merle i Vala nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przebywać w towarzystwie Xellossa aż tak długo. Nie to, żeby nie doceniał jego zasług. Nie.

Xelloss kojarzył mu się automatycznie z dużymi kłopotami. Mógł tylko współczuć Filii...

Ale miał własny problem. Dość długo odkładał jego rozwiązanie, tym razem nie pozwoli, żeby jakiekolwiek końce świata, czy inne przeszkody uniemożliwiły mu osiągnięcie celu.

Miał wrażenie, że ostatnio wszystko staje mu na drodze... niby powinien być przyzwyczajony, po tylu niepowodzeniach...

Na dodatek bał się.

Jak dotąd Wszechwidząca nie pomyliła się ani razu. Czy jeśli wskaże mu, gdzie szukać leku... Zastanawiał się ciągle, co to może być, co takiego przeoczył... A jeśli nawet się dowie, a nie uda mu się tego czegoś odnaleźć? Co wtedy?

Zauważył, że Merle wychodzi, pomachała mu z dołu ręką. Skinął jej głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie miał ochoty szukać Vala, jesli Starożytny Smok chce się uczyć, to musi do niego sam przyjść.

Zszedł na dół i zauważył przyczającą się Linę. Chyba nie chce zeżreć Filii kota?

Chce.

Przepłoszył zwierzaka, który odwdzięczył się pogardliwym prychnięciem i wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Zelgadisa mało co obeszło. Miał teraz nowy problem.

Coś ty zrobił najlepszego! To było moje śniadanie!

Zanim zdążyła go jakoś poważniej uszkodzić, zdołał jej wytłumaczyć, że w kuchni czeka na nich śniadanie. To ją udobruchało na tyle, że przynajmniej przestała grozić wybuchem.

W kuchni zastali tylko Filię i dość sporych rozmiarów dziurę w ścianie.

Wolał powstrzymać się od komentarza (nie chciał wybić sobą drugiej dziury), natomiast głodna Lina od razu znalazła właściwe słowa...

Po piętnastominutowej pyskówce i wypiciu kolejnej kawy Zel uznał, że jednak coś zje. Przez następne dziesięć minut był spokój, i już nabrał nadziei, że uda mu się zjeść spokojnie kanapkę, kiedy Lina nagle wypaliła ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki.

? Te, a Xellossa znowu wcięło?

"Teraz się zdenerwuje..."

Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło, Filia dość spokojnie (choć nie bez widocznych oporów) przyznała, że mazoku pracuje w jej sklepie. Pogadały sobie jeszcze z Liną, a Zel, szczęśliwie upewniwszy się, że wybuchu nie będzie, odpłynął do swoich rozmyślań.

Nie na długo.

Lina pociągnęła go za rękaw. Filia zaproponowała im, że pokaże im swój sklep i pracownię. Właśnie się dowiedział, że wyraził zgodę. Westchnął sobie, dopił kawę i zrezygnowany poszedł za dziewczynami.

Merle szła sobie bez konkretnego celu... Minęła trasę, którą wczoraj szli i podeszła nad samo zbocze, żeby poprzyglądać się miasteczku w dolinie. Naprawdę podobał jej się ten widok, dlatego miała ochotę tu przyjść i w spokoju jeszcze raz zobaczyć... Ale po jakims czasie miała dość.

Odwróciła się w stronę ścieżki.

Wtedy właśnie zobaczyła dwie interesujące rzeczy. W zasadzie gdyby nie niewytłumaczalny impuls, pewnie zupełnie nie zwróciłaby uwagi... Jednak, jej zdarzało się to dość często, żeby nauczyła się nie ignorować takich impulsów.

Szła więc dalej jakby nigdy nic.

A przecież widziała, i to widziała nie tylko w sensie swojego daru a teraz także naprawdę... Widziała refleksy słońca na niebieskim warkoczu, kiedy pewna pani Generał znikała.

Ale to w sumie nie było niespodzianką, przecież od wczoraj wiedziała, że Sheera tu jest. Wiedziała też dokładnie dlaczego, oj, i to dobrze wiedziała. I dlatego postanowiła na razie nic z tym nie robić, żeby niepotrzebnie nie przyspieszyć biegu wydarzeń.

Drugą rzeczą, którą zauważyła był duży, szary wilk. Tak duży, że praktycznie można by go wziąść za jakiegoś herszta stada. Merle jednak wydało się, że jest "toto" dość młode i w dodatku ma takie same zamiary jak Sheera... obserwować z ukrycia.

Dziewczyna miała leciutką, naprawdę leciutką nadwzroczność, dzięki czemu zauważyła. Zmusiła się, żeby nie przyspieszać. Postanowiła sprawdzić, z kim ma do czynienia, ale najpierw należało troszkę ochłonąć. Ponieważ skręt w prawo i powrót do domu nie wchodził w rachubę, bo zbliżyłoby ją tylko do zwierzęcia, postanowiła wejść na niemal niewidoczną ścieżkę i iść dalej prosto...

Odeszła już spory kawałek.

Brak mrówek w krzyżu upewnił ją, że nie jest śledzona. Zresztą, wiedziała, że Sheera nie jej pilnuje... Odruchowo przymknęła oczy, i czekała na przepływ informacji.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał ją na jakiej podstawie otrzymuje dane, chyba nie umiałaby odpowiedzieć. Umiała określić precyzyjnie z czyjego umysłu korzysta.. Potrafiła nawet wejśc do czyjegoś mózgu, mogła zrobic to bezboleśnie. Mogła też wyczyścić komuś mózgownicę i zostawić głaciutką, zupełnie niepofałdowaną... Nie robiła tego, bo po pierwsze wydawało jej się to obrzydliwe, po drugie, rodzice nie wychowali jej na niszczyciela mózgów... W ogóle nie lubiła "wchodzić" w czyjeś zmysły na dłużej. Nie, żeby miała z tym problemy, ale po prostu nie lubiła... Potrafiła też mniej więcej określić czy korzysta z wiedzy ogólnej jednego tylko świata, czy jeszcze szerszej... Za to ani ona ani nikt z jej rodziny nie umiał dokładnie wytłumaczyć tej umiejętności, ani określić jej pochodzenia. Zresztą, nie była pewna, czy chciałaby wiedzieć.

Na razie niepokoił ją napotkany wilk... Coś w nim było nie tak...

Nie minęła sekunda a miała już w głowie to, co chciała wiedzieć... Jakoś zawsze pojawiało się własnie tyle ile potrzebowała. Ani za dużo ani za mało.

Uśmiechnęła się. Dobrze jej się wydawało...

Ponieważ uszła już spory kawałek, postanowiła nie zawracać. Doszła do końca ścieżki, która od pewnego momentu prowadziła przez zielony, tajemniczy wąwóz.

U wylotu powitała ją zielona łąka... i niebieskie, bardzo niebieskie niebo. Im dalej szła, tym trawa stawała się wyższa, już sięgała jej do kolan. Przed sobą zobaczyła wielki, płaski na szczycie kamień. Kiedyś widziała kilka takich, była to pozostałość po lodowcu.

"Czyli to głaz narzutowy." W oddali migotało jezioro. Wdrapała się na kamień (według niej nadawałby się świetnie do medytacji) i osłoniwszy sobie oczy od słońca rozejrzała się na około.

Okolica przypomniała jej sen... "Czyli oznaczał chyba to zadanie..." W gruncie rzeczy była zadowolona. Fajnie mieć znaczące sny tak dla siebie... Przyzwyczaiła się już, że korzysta z daru tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach, takich jak praca, czy też zwalczanie młodszego rodzeństwa (co już jakiś czas temu się skończyło, niestety, kiedy została uznana za dorosłą... zresztą, dogadywali się coraz lepiej) Owo rodzeństwo nie pozostawało jej dłużne, podobnie jak pociechy pozostałych gałęzi klanu... Ech, to były piekne czasy...

Usiadła sobie po turecku i przymknęła oczy, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Chłonęła sobie właśnie słoneczko, wiatr i cały urok tego pięknego miejsca, kiedy nagle coś jej przysłoniło światło.

Otworzyła oczy i ...

To była chyba najbardziej niesamowita rzecz, jaką w życiu widziała!

Olbrzymi, czarny, przepiękny smok... no po prostu fantastyczny! Latał sobie wokół łąki... Krążył nad kamieniem, wysoko, i przysłaniał skrzydłami słońce.

Jakoś jej to nie przeraziło. Powinno, ale nie przeraziło. Dość długo gapiła się do góry, z otwartymi z zachwytu ustami, w niemym podziwie dla tej siły i gracji kołującej nad zieloną łąką...

Zsunęła się z nagrzanego kamienia. Uznała, po chwili namysłu, że skoro dotąd żyje, to znaczy, że smok nie miał wrogich zamiarów.

W końcu olbrzym przestał kołować i delikatnie, niemal bezszelestnie wylądował. (Niesamowite, przy takich gabarytach!) Nareszcie mogła go sobie obejrzeć dokładnie, bo dotychczas słońce pozwalało określic tylko, że smok jest duży i czarny...

Zrobiła niepewny kroczek naprzód i wtedy... Zobaczyła najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie.

Varu! - rzuciła się w jego stronę.

Tymczasem smok najeżył się, więc zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie. Zmienił tylko postać. Dobiegła więc do niego, rokładając ręce do powitania.

Valgaav złapał ją za ręce.

Jak to zrobiłaś? - zapytał z autentyczną radością w głosie.

Zrobiłam co? - zdziwiła się, ale jego radość była widocznie zaraźliwa.

Już trzy godziny próbowałem i nic... Dopiero jak przyszłaś, udało się... Słuchaj, ale nic nie mów nikomu...

"O czym ty do mnie...a, takie buty..."

Ładnie to tak się nocą wymykać... - udała, że go strofuje, ale było jej na to zbyt radośnie. - Czyli...udało ci się po raz pierwszy w tym życiu, tak?

Skinął potwierdzająco głową, z twarzy nie schodził mu usmiech zadowolenia.

W takim razie gratulacje... No i nie martw się na zapas. Nic nie powiem.

Zdecydowali, że wracają. Val był dość głodny, poza tym najwyższy czas, żeby zaczął się uczyć... Merle poszukała po kieszeniach i szczęśliwie udało jej się znaleźć jakąś zabłąkaną tabliczke czekolady, na czarną godzinę. Sprezentowała całą Varu.

Szli sobie przez wąwóz, kiedy nagle Starożytny przystanął.

Merle... żadnych gwałtownych ruchów... - szepnął. Stanęła posłusznie bez ruchu obok niego.

Val wypatrywał czegoś na brzegu wąwozu, pośród sosen i chaszczy. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła tamtą wilczycę... Już teraz wiedziała, że to wilczyca...

Zwierzę wysunęło się z ukrycia, obserwując ich... Razem z Valem mierzyli się wzrokiem przez pewien czas, a Merle zaczynała się zastanawiać ile tu jeszcze będą stać.

Lina z pewnością objedzie Varu za wszystkie czasy... Val kazał jej powolutku wycofywać się do tyłu. Zrobiła posłusznie jeden kroczek i wtedy wilk machnął ogonem i zniknął równie nagle jak się pojawił, w gęstwinie.

Nigdy wcześniej tu żadnego nie było...

Rozmawiali jeszcze o tym przez chwilę, idąc spokojnie do rozstajów, a następnie wybierając dróżkę do domu Filii.

Wieczorem, po pierwszym dniu spędzonym tutaj, Lina odważyła się w końcu zaciągnąć Merle gdzieś z dala od świadków i wyłuszczyć swój problem. Białowłosa zgodziła jej się pomóc.

Ledwo weszły do domu, zaczepił ją Zel. Chciał się dowiedzieć dlaczego Amelia odeszła od nich tak nagle... Lina usłyszała to przypadkiem (nie ma to jak dyskretny nasłuch) i głośno oświadczyła, że ona też się dowie. Merle ze śmiechem zapewniła, że wszystkiego się dowiedzą...

...Jeśli naprawdę tego chcą...

Filia przewracała się bezsennie z boku na bok. Odkąd Val wrócił, przestał ją nawiedzać. Powinna, do jasnej cholery, powinna czuć się szczęśliwa z tego powodu!

Ma w końcu upragniony spokój, jego nieobecnośc nocami oznaczała brak potwornych wyrzutów sumienia w dzień...

... oznaczał też pustkę...

Oh, jak ona nienawidziła tej myśli, nienawidziła samego pomysłu, nigdy, w życiu, za żadne skarby i przed nikim nawet przed sobą by nie przyznała, jak bardzo się przyzwyczaiła.

A to była prawda.

I jak bardzo jej tego brakuje.

A to była prawda.

Ale przenigdy mu tego nie powie.

I to też prawda.

Zirytowana, zrzuciła poduszkę na ziemię. Mnąc w ustach przekleństwo (kapłance, nawet byłej, nie przystoi przeklinać) schyliła się i po omacku szukała poduszki na ziemi.

Kiedy ją w końcu znalazła, zadowolona wciągnęła się z powrotem.

O mało nie dostała zawału, kiedy napotkała jego oczy wpatrzone w nią... Chciała wrzasnąć, ale skutecznie ją uciszył.

Kiedy się w końcu od niej oderwał, nie wiedziała, czy ma ochotę go zabić, dziekować, czy tylko mocno rąbnąć... a może i jeszcze coś innego...

Przyznaj, tęskniłaś... - wymruczał, obrysowując delikatnie linię szczęk.

Nigdy! - zawołała, niepomna, że to środek nocy. Potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się tak, że zdała sobie sprawę, że jej nie wierzy. Gdyby tylko umiała go odtrącić...

Xelloss tymczasem zupełnie zlekceważył jej splątane emocje. Przygarnął ją sobie bliżej, ułożył wygodnie. Filia uznała to w myślach za nowy rodzaj tortur. Gdyby jej ktoś dawno temu powiedział, że można kogoś torturować czułością, to by go wyśmiała. Gdyby ktoś powiedział jej, że takim katem ma być mazoku, śmiałaby się jeszcze głosniej.

A gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że takie tortury najskuteczniej działają na Złote Smoki, skierowałaby swojego rozmówcę na leczenie psychiatryczne.

Natomiast gdyby ktoś jej rok temu powiedział, że Xelloss będzie ją torturować taką czułością, to wbiła by nieszczęśnika w ziemię...

Teraz powoli rozpuszczała się pod jego wpływem, traciła swoją wolę, a może zyskiwała, na pewno przestawała mysleć rozsądnie, no bo przecież kapłankom nie wypada rozmyślać o takich sprawach...

"Już nie jestem kapłanką..." pomyślała, wyginając się odruchowo. "Mogę robić co zechcę.."

Spojrzała na niego.

"Co tylko zechcę"

Złapała go za ręce i przekręciła na plecy. Był zaskoczony, ale przyjemnie. Wiedziała, bo się uśmiechał. Drań. Wciąż ją obejmował. Ujęła jego ręce delikatnie za nadgarstki i płynnym, spokojnym ruchem przyszpiliła do poduszki, tak, żeby trzymał je nad głową i nie przeszkadzał.

Zajęła się jego szyją, a kiedy próbował jej przeszkodzić, zmiażdżyła mu nadgarstki.

Jeszcze... - cholerny, żywiący się bólem mazoku!

Spełniła jego prośbę. Koniec z wyrzutami sumienia. Jeśli już musi grać w jego grę, to przynajmniej zagra tak, żeby nie żałować.

A najlepiej mieć z tego coś dla siebie.

Merle zeszła na śniadanie. Dalej się martwiła, ale nie okazywała tego. Jeszcze będzie czas.

Varu uczył się, a raczej w szybkim tempie przypominał sobie magię, już od tygodnia. Dzisiaj Lina miała nadzieję zakończyć jego edukację... Filia była z niego bardzo dumna i nie kryła tego. Jednocześnie, jak wszyscvy zaobserwowali, zmieniały się jej relacje z mazoku. Przestała go traktować jak piąte koło u wozu, można nawet było zauważyć nić sympatii... objawiającą się częstszymi kłótniami na błache tematy, ale już nie tak ostrymi.

Białowłosa sprawiedliwie dzieliła swój czas pomiędzy zajętą ćwiczeniami gromadką a pomaganiem Filii. Smoczyca odkryła u wszechwidzącej talent do malowania i dziewczyna spędziła długie godziny w jej pracowni, skrupulatnie nanosząc wzorki na wytwory Filii. Jednocześnie tworzyła także własne...

Tylko Lina i Zel jakoś nie umieli znaleźć sobie miejsca. Choć oboje udawali przed wszystkimi, że mają mnóstwo czasu, to jednak żadne z nich go nie miało. I żadne z nich nie zamierzało się do tego przyznać.

Najbardziej chyba cieszył się Val. Nie tylko z powodu swojego odkrycia, lecz także z powodu rozwijającej się siły... Chociaż chyba nawet nie podejrzewał na ile jeszcze go stać...

Zeszła na dół, zastając w kuchni Filię.

Reszta już wybyła?

Smoczyca skinęła głową potwierdzająco. Xelloss zniknął gdzieś trzy dni temu i od tego czasu go nie widzieli... Tylko oni, bo Filia widywała go bardzo regularnie... Po śniadaniu weszły do pracowni. Jiras i Gravos uwijali się jak w ukropie w sklepie. Filia usiadła przy kole garncarskim, jednak nic nie robiła, pogrążona w zamyśleniu...

Merle w skupieniu nanosiła właśnie bratki na cieniuteńką ściankę filiżanki (Absolutne cudo!) kiedy Filia głośno westchnęła i w końcu zabrała się do pracy. To, co stworzy dzisiaj trafi do malowania najwcześniej za miesiąc... wszystko zależy od grubości ścianek, materiału, wypalania... Bardzo lubiła ten proces.

Tylko, że dzisiaj nie mogła się skupić. Kiedy Lina odejdzie, wszystko będzie po staremu... wróci strach i niepewność. Znowu będzie analizować wszystkie jego słowa po sto razy, obawiać się o bezpieczeństwo swoich bliskich...

Tłumaczyła sobie, że do tego nie dopuści, że od tego momentu wszystko będzie inaczej. Ale i tak dalej się bała. Straszliwie.

Heeej, glina spływa z koła... - głos Merle przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

Miała rację, wszystko spłynęło. Zebrała tworzywo i chciała umyć ręce, żeby uformować je na nowo. Ale zostawiła miskę z wodą na stole... Musiałaby wstać... Merle przyniosła jej naczynie i postawiła obok, tak, żeby mogła zamoczyć ręce. Spojrzała na nią zdziwiona... no tak, przecież nie będzie sama.

Ona tu zostaje... Jakoś, w niesamowity sposób ta myśl ją ucieszyła... Val będzie miał towarzystwo, ona też... Podziękowała uśmiechem. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła się tym samym i usiadła z powrotem przy stole, zabierając się za malowanie.

Pracowały w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie turkotem koła garncarskiego.

Po godzinie wreszcie Złota uznała, że pora dokładniej poznać tę dziewczynę.

Zmęczyłam się... chcesz coś zjeść albo pić? - wstała z zamiarem zrobienia sobie herbaty.

Jeść... nie, dziękuję, ale z chęcią wypiłabym capuccino z pianką... jeśli masz, oczywiście.

Zaraz ci przyniosę.

Wróciła dziesięć minut później z parującymi filiżankami. Były one granatowe i przedstawiono na nich białe gołębie w locie. Merle obejrzała je dokładnie, jak również piękne spodeczki z takim samym ptasim wzorkiem.

Więc... - zaczęła Filia niepewnie. - Od dawna zajmujesz się przewidywaniem przyszłości? NIE ZACZYNA SIĘ ZDANIA OD "WIĘC"! Może wymyśl coś innego?-Soy

Białowłosa uśmiechnęła się.

Nie, w zasadzie nie... bardzo rzadko... jakoś nie lubię wiedzieć co się stanie, z teraźniejszością i przeszłością idzie mi lepiej.

Filia pomyślała, że to charakterystyczne dla każdego jasnowidza. Przyszłość zazwyczaj jest niepewna.

Masz jakieś konkretne doświadczenia? - zapytała. Pamiętała przy tym o swoich pierwszych próbach, o naukach w świątyni. O niekończących się, trwającymi naprawdę długie lata ćwiczeniach w nawiązywaniu kontaktu z bóstwem, o pierwszych błędnych próbach interpretowania własnych wróżb...

Zabrało jej to o wiele więcej niż jedno krótkie ludzkie życie. Pamiętając to wszystko nie bardzo mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś może mieć w sobie taką umiejętność i nic z tym nie robić. Gdyby ta dziewczyna była smokiem to własnie teraz powinna ćwiczyć przez całe dnie, zarywać noce... Rozwijać się.

A i to nie gwarantowało sukcesu.

Hmmm... w zasadzie potrafię to odkąd pamiętam... czasem towarzyszyłam mamie, albo innym członkom rodziny... niedawno zaczęłam zarabiać, a tutaj... no cóż... widocznie musiałam do was trafić I bardzo się cieszę .

Rozmawiały sobie jeszcze, czekając, aż pierwsza partia wysuszy się w piecu. W końcu Filia zwierzyła się ze swoich wspomnień z życia w świątyni. Zapytała też Merle o to, jak często ćwiczy.

Teraz na przykład... musiało by się wydarzyć coś bardzo złego, lub... ważnego, żebym mogła to wyczuć... Nie praktykowałam tak dawno, że wątpię, czy wyszła by mi chociaż prosta wróżba.

Coś ci powiem, tak zupełnie szczerze. - Widząca już dawno skończyła, filiżanka stała pusta na spodeczku, na drugim końcu stołu. Filia obracała w palcach swoją. - Ten komplet dostałaś w Seyrun od miłej kobiety, którą potrąciłaś na skrzyżowaniu. Pomogłaś jej a ona w podzięce zaprosiła cię na herbatę. Zachwyciłaś się tą porcelaną i tydzień później dostałas ją od tej staruszki w paczce.

Założyła nogę na nogę i z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak Filia przygląda jej się z niedowierzaniem.

To... niesamowite...

Wiem chociaż ja już tak nie uważam... Zazwyczaj tego nie robię, ale chciałam, żebyś pozbyła się wątpliwości... Naprawdę chcę pomóc twojemu synowi.

Rozmawiały jeszcze troszkę, tym razem zeszło na Vala. Podyskutowały sobie przy okazji na temat metod nauczycielskich Liny. Zgadzały się obie, że jest potężna, i że zupełnie brak jej cierpliwości.

Później rozmowa zeszła na Vala jako takiego, facetów w ogóle i ani się Filia obejrzała już zwierzyła się ze swojej największej troski.

Musiałaś się strasznie martwić... ocknąć się w zniszczonym domu, z mazoku, i na dodatek syna nie ma...

Filia zarumieniła się.

Czy Lina ci coś mówiła na temat tej kłótni...? - zapytała niesmiało, ale po minie dziewczyny zorientowała się, że nie. Opowiedziała jej więc po wszystkim.

A kiedy się obudziłam i Vala nie było... myślałam, że może słyszał, albo Xelloss mu wszystko powiedział i ... że znienawidził mnie...

Ojej, to zupełnie normalne, że się zastanawiasz... Posłuchaj, gdybyś była człowiekiem, to dzieliłaby was różnica wieku, ale oboje jesteście smokami i problem wiekowy was nie dotyczy... Dlatego słusznie z twojej strony, że zadajesz sobie pytanie, o jaką miłość chodzi...

Ale on jest moim dzieckiem! - krzyknęła z rozpaczą. - A to niemoralne zastanawiać się czy...

Nie dokończyła.

Po pierwsze, on już takim dzieckiem znowu nie jest. Po drugie, wyrósł szybko. Po trzecie, jesteś jego matką i to normalne, że go kochasz. Po prostu pierwszy raz jesteś w takiej sytuacji i stąd wątpliwości.

Filia była bliska łez.

Ja wiem, wiem...ale, o Cephiedzie, tak się bałam, że może...

Merle podeszła i usiadła koło niej.

No co ty. Po prostu masz dorosłe dziecko, a dorosłe dziecko kocha się inną miłością niż małe. Nie za niewinność, ale za wspólnie spędzony czas. Dobra, teraz ja ci zrobię herbatę, a ty wyciągaj te murzynki z pieca.

Złota rzuciła się ratować swoje wyroby, a białowłosa ze śmiechem poszła z czajnikiem po wodę.

Wiatr szeleścił cicho pośród liści, a ją dopadało uczucie niesamowitej nudy. Nudy tak wielkiej, że aż nieopisywalnej. Gdyby tak nadeszły inne rozkazy i żeby mogła już coś zrobić... Albo żeby przestali trenować tego młodego i przeszli już do prawdziwego celu.

Cokolwiek!

To była jedna strona.

Druga strona budziła w niej gniew i odrazę. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty pomagać Xellossowi. Niby z jakiej racji? Zastanawiało ją, czemu Grausherra-sama tak się tym interesuje. Jeśli ta suka z wyspy nie dbała, co się stanie z jej kapłanem i pozwalała mu się szlajaćz ludźmi i po smoczych przybytkach, i jeszcze się tym głośno chełpić, to dlaczego miało by to obchodzić Grausherra-sama?

Bała się, straszliwie się bała, że on zapragnie, aby Xelloss zajął jej miejsce...

Może powinna przyzwyczaić się do bezsilności? Nie interweniować? Tylko co to da, skoro wiedziała dobrze, że kapłan tylko udaje, i że przecież dobrze wie, po co przybyła tu Lina Inverse. Może i udało mu się zniewolić Złotego Smoka... (też mi wyczyn... Grausherra-sama też potrafił, potrafił nawet całą czwórkę na raz... Ona też swoje umiała i nader chętnie z tego korzystała... Ale żadnemu mazoku przez myśl by nie przeszło robić to w taki dziwny sposób... cóż, Xelloss zawsze był orginałem, delikatnie mówiąc.)

Za to nie udało mu się ze Starożytnym... Zresztą nie dziwiła mu się.

O ile większość potężniejszych mazoku nie kryła swojego... zainteresowania odmiennością swoich naturalnych wrogów, Złotych, to niemniej Starożytne nie wzbudzały już tak "splątanych" emocji.

Po prostu nienawiść i pogardę, jak zresztą dla wszystkich stworzeń naokoło. Sheera dziwiła się, dlaczego Xelloss po prostu nie wymorduje niepotrzebnych elementów, nie zaszyje się gdzieś z tym smokiem (możliwe, że nie chciał się dzielić z Zellas, w końcu uchodziła, przynajmniej w oczach pani Generał, za wrednego babsztyla) i nie zabawi, dopóki zabawka się nie znudzi.

Nuda to odwieczny problem.

Mazoku nie cierpią nudy, a nudzą się o wiele szybciej niż jakiekowliek inne stworzenia. Być może dlatego, że nikt nie potrafi nauczyć ich organizacji czasu. Sheera na ten przykład była zbyt popędliwa, zbyt szybko się irytowała... Im szybciej coś ją drażniło, tym szybciej się tego pozbywała (chyba, że przeszkadzały jej rozkazy)... A potem znowu cierpiała katusze nudy i z radością witała każde nowe zadanie.

Nawet takie, które budziło opory i co za tym idzie, mdłości w całej jej osobie.

Rozkaz to rozkaz.

Kiedy Merle wyszła, Filia, dla uspokojenia, podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je i oparła się wygodnie o parapet. Policzyła wolno do pięciu, starając się o niczym nie myśleć. Widok ogrodu ją uspokajał, pierwsze kwiaty już kwitły. Ta rozmowa jej pomogła...

Nagle wyprostowała się.

Koło furtki stał duży, szary wilk. Stał i patrzył na nią złym wzrokiem. Chciała wrzasnąć ale jakoś nie mogła oderwać wzroku od żółtych wilczych ślepi. Usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi i odruchowo odwróciła głowę. To Merle wracała z jej herbatą. Kiedy spojrzała ponownie w stronę ogrodowej furtki, zwierza już tam nie było.

Pokręciła głową. Coś tu jest nie tak. Odwróciła się od okna i starym zwyczajem, już z przyzwyczajenia chwyciła za uszko filiżanki. Ale już jej tam nie znalazła.

Pyszna... z ilu torebek? - chciał koniecznie wiedzieć Xelloss.

Sypałam tak na oko...

To była moja herbata! - zawołała, kryjąc w ten sposób ulgę.

Wrócił. Cokolwiek miał do załatwienia, załatwił i wrócił. Zamiast złości poczuła miłe ciepło i to ją troszkę przestraszyło. Strach przypomniał jej o wilku.

Zaraz ci zaparzę nową - obiecała Merle, ponownie znikając za drzwiami i zostawiając ją samą z mazoku. Filia, nie słuchając, skinęła głową, zbyt zajęta własnymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony, cokolwiek robił przez ten czas, na pewno nie było to nic dobrego... Z tego powodu była zła i roztrzęsiona. Z drugiej strony miała ochotę go uściskać, bo naprawdę (oj, niedobrze) bardzo się ucieszyła na jego widok. I to ją niesamowicie irytowało, bo nie chciała się do tego przyznać.

Dlatego stała cały czas w tym samym miejscu, jak przykuta... Pod wpływem zdenerwowania pojawił się jej ogon, teraz kokardka wystawała spod sukienki... Filia okazywała niepewność tylko tym jednym ruchem... kokardka kiwała się z lewa na prawo...

W końcu, byle tylko coś powiedzieć, wspomniała o tym dużym, szarym wilku...

I stał tam, koło furtki. - odwróciwszy się, wskazała niepotrzebnie ręką. Nie musiała, ale chciała chociaż na moment na niego nie patrzeć.

Widzę.

Stał tuż za nią, była teraz uwięziona. Nieoczekiwanie przypomniało jej się... niemożliwe, w dzień nigdy taki nie był... Xelloss objął jej talię jednym ramieniem. Czuła jak jego włosy łaskoczą jej policzek.

Dla...

I wtedy usłyszała znajomy wrzask.

Lina-san ma takie wyczucie czasu... - wymruczał jej do ucha. Akurat w tym punkcie się zgadzała.

I znowu nie wiedziała czy czuje ulgę, z powodu powrotu Liny, Zela i Vala, czy raczej rozczarowanie... Już nigdy się nie dowie, czego chciał... Chyba się nie pomyliła i naprawdę słyszała zawód w jego głosie... Ale kto go tam wie, może się zwyczajnie zgrywa.

Zrezygnowana, wysunęła się z jego objęć i wyszła z pracowni.

W saloniku Lina narzekała.

O mało co nie straciłam włosów!

Ale przecież kazałaś mi rozedrzeć tę barierę...

ALE NIE KAZAŁAM CI MNIE PODPALAĆ! - ryknęła rozjuszona.

Teraz już wiesz, co my czujemy... - mruknął cicho Zel. Na szczęście Lina była zbyt głodna, żeby chcieć mu przyłożyć.

Lina, ale czy...

Zdał, zdał...- czarodziejka zbyła jej obawy lekceważącym machnięciem dłoni. Filia rzuciła się ściskać syna.

Mogłam upiec jakies ciasto.

Myśmy upiekli! - odezwali się chórem Jiras i Gravos. Filia była zdumiona.

Ale...jak.

Zwyczajnie, szefowo. Według prostego przepisu.

Świętowali niemal do wieczora. Val mógł nareszcie opisać szczegółowo jak wyglądała ta cała "nauka" (wcześniej Lina mu zabroniła w obawie, że Filia będzie protestować). Filia oczywiście się oburzyła, przecież ona dobrze wie, co jest ważniejsze.

Jiras i Gravos po cichu dziękowali Merle za przepis, a Zel zastanawiał się, jak nakłonić dziewczynę, żeby już wreszcie powiedziała.

Lina miała podobny problem.

W nocy śniły jej się straszne rzeczy. Śniło jej się, że szuka kogoś po lesie, drzewa mają grube pnie, i nie widać wierzchołków. Zamiast tego, czego szukała, znajduje wulkan. Wulkan wybucha, a ona nie może lecieć. Wypowiada słowa, ale nie może. Odwraca się więc i biegnie, ale wolno, o wiele za wolno... Nagle czuje, że nie może ruszać lewą nogą, przewraca się. Lewa ręką, lewa strona twarzy...cała lewa strona są zamrożone. Czuje wyraźnie coraz wolniejsze bicie serca. Lawa jest coraz bliżej i ma już ją zalać...

I wtedy zawsze budzi się z wrzaskiem.

Miała takie przeczucie, że jest to jakoś związane z Gourry'm.

Żeby odwrócić swoje myśli od niebezpiecznego tematu, zabrała żywy udział w dyskusji. Zeszło na biżuterię i jakoś zatrzymało się na branzolecie Filii. Lina orzekła, że ona już dawno wiedziała, że smoczyca i mazoku stworzą zgraną parę.

Filia postanowiła się odegrać. Skorzystała z tego, że czarodziejka siedziała obok chimery...

Tak, ja też myślałam, że bóg małżeństwa nie może się mylić...nie uważacie?

Jiras zakrztusił się ciastem.

Szefowo...

Filia uśmiechnęła się do nich słodko. Merle nachyliła się do Vala i szepnęła:

Twoja matka jest, jak widzę, mimo bycia kapłanką, bardzo zafascynowana "inn" "inn" i "yaa" -jap odpowiedniki Yin Yang -Chara

Val skinął głową. Rzeczywiście, mama dość lubiła mroczne charaktery, mimo iż twierdziła coś całkiem przeciwnego. Zel i Lina spojrzeli na siebie.

A potem Lina zaczęła się opentańczo smiać. Zel urażony, odwrócił wzrok.

No nie... to najśmieszniejsze, co w życiu słyszałam... - ledwo mogła mówić ze śmiechu. - Rany, Filia... to jak myślisz, ile byśmy ze sobą wytrzymali?

Zel prychnął, że nie chce wiedzieć.

Dziesięć lat, bez jednego dnia.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Merle. Ta poczuła się zobligowana do wyjasnień.

Pierwsze dwa lata to wzajemna fascynacja, dalsze cztery to narastające pretensje i niedomówienia, a pozostałe to szarpanina o odzyskanie wolności... - dopiła herbatę.

No widzisz... Może i masz rację, ale...

Ja ci to wytłumaczę. - wtrąciła się Lina. - Może nie wiesz, ale kiedyś bylismy wszyscy w świątyni małżeństwa. I w wyniku jakiegos tam losowania Filia skończyła z Xellem, ja z Zelem a Amelii trafił się nasz kolega, Gourry. Zresztą ona była wściekła z tego powodu.

Raczej smutna... - szepnął cicho Jiras. Tylko Varu i Merle go słyszeli. I Zel, mimo, że siedział daleko.

No i?

No i potem się okazało, że to jedna wielka podpucha, spowodowana przez tego tutaj. - Lina pociągnęła Jirasa za kosmate ucho, aż zaczął piszczeć. - Chciał nam odebrać Miecz Światła, taki ważny dla świata oręż.

Merle zastanowiła się. W tym czasie lisek doszedł już do siebie na tyle, żeby mówić.

Musze wam coś wyjaśnić... Troszkę...e, znaczy... bo ta maszyna...

Lina nadstawiła uszu. Lisek plątał się dalej w zeznaniach.

Ta, cośmy ją razem zbudowali. - podrzucił usłużnie Gravos.

Właśnie, ta cośmy ją zbudowali...widzicie, musiałem was podzielić...

Wiedziałam od razu! - pochwaliła się Lina.

Akurat. - mruknął Zelgadis i tym razem zarobił... Filia wierciła się niespokojnie. Na górze w jej pokoju, w szafce, w szufladzie z bielizną leżała taka żółta piłeczka...

A mogę spytać, czym się kierowałeś stosując taki podział?

Na Merle wiadomość o tym, że losowanie było ustawione, nie zrobiła większego wrażenia. Na Filii tak.

E... no musiałem ich tak podzielić, żeby zaczęli się kłócić...

To znaczy... "inn" + "inn", "yaa" + "yaa", i wreszcie jedno "inn" + "yaa", tak?

Dokładnie... mama zawsze mi mówiła, że dobre kłamstwo zawiera ziarno prawdy. - spojrzał znacząco w kierunku szefowej. Filia zrobiła się czerwoniutka jak maczek.

W takim razie zobaczmy... To są trzy możliwe warianty ustawienia tego symbolu... Najlepszy, bo najpełniejszy związek zawsze tworzy połączenie "inn" i "yaa", ponieważ te dwa same się uzupełniają... "yaa" z drugim "yaa" nie stworzy może związku tak pełnego, ale przynajmniej będzie ciepły, otwarty i oparty na przyjaźni. Najgorsze połączenie to "inn" i "inn", czyli dwa ciemne znaki noszące w sobie światło. Jedno drugiemu zazdrości, nigdy nie odnajdą w sobie światła, bo zbyt będą zajęci walką o dominację z tym drugim... Z góry skazany na samozagładę.

Lina trawiła przez dłuższą chwilę te informacje.

Mam jedno pytanie. Czy w związku z tym tę tezę o dziesięciu latach oparłaś o tą wiedzę, czy po prostu zobaczyłaś?

Oparłam o wiedzę... Ale jak chcesz wiedzieć... O nie!

Czarodziejka zaniepokoiła się.

Co zobaczyłaś?

Dałam wam dziesięć lat, a wy nawet sześciu nie wytrzymaliście...

Ruda roześmiała się z ulgą.

Nieważne, bo ja i tak nie zamierzam spróbować.

Filia w tym czasie pomyślała, że ten żart był troszkę nie fair wobec Amelii i Gourry'ego...

Przecież ja nie myślałam o tym poważnie. - zapewniła.

I dobrze. - zamknął sprawę Zel. Przez resztę wieczoru bawili się świetnie dalej.

Po kolacji, Lina wyciągnęła wszechwidzącą na spacer. Chodziły sobie wokół domu Filii, aż doszły do szopy, która kiedyś służyła za pracownię, a obecnie robiła za magazyn.

Był tam wysuszony pieniek, który kiedyś był używany jako krzesło, obecnie rąbało się na nim drwa. Merle usiadła sobie na nim.

Wtedy czarodziejka zadała jej swoje pytanie.

Lina... mamy goscia. - z cienia wyszedł Zelgadis. Spojrzał na Linę. Tym razem nie zrezygnuje. Był pierwszy.

Merle przyglądała im się ciekawie.

No dobrze... skoro żadne z was dotąd się nie rozmyśliło... To co będę miała z tego, że wam pomogę?

Zel i Lina spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.

Zel... masz jakąś kasę?

Skąd... a ty?

Wszystko wydałam po drodze...

"Ta, naprawdę was nie słychać" Głośno jednak powiedziała.

Ale wiecie, że wszystko ma swoją cenę... Mogę wam powiedzieć i nie musicie mi nic płacić...z tym, że to się jakoś na was odbije.

Nie dbam o to! - krzyknęli niemal równocześnie.

Merle klasnęła w ręce.

Dobrze, a zatem zaczniemy od ciebie Zel. Chcesz swoje lekarstwo... cóż, to nie będzie łatwe. Powiedz mi... jak dużo jesteś w stanie za nie oddać?

Głupie pytanie... wszystko!

Widząca uśmiechnęła się w ciemności. Zel zacisnął pięści... tak długo czekał, tak długo szukał... a ona sobie pogrywa!

Nawet coś, co nie należy do ciebie? - ingadowała dalej, rozbawiona jego zachowaniem.

Wszystko, do cholery!

Spokojnie... - złożyła ręce. - Muszę cię o to spytać... Nawet ludzkie życie?

Nie słyszałaś, przecież powiedział, że wszystko.

Lina obawiała się, że Zelgadis ją zaraz pobije, a wtedy jak otrzyma odpowiedzi na swoje pytania? Zel skinął głową, że Lina słusznie mówi.

A zatem słuchaj. Aby uzyskać ludzki wygląd musisz przerwać impas. Musisz sprawić, żeby jedna z trzech części z których zostałeś złożony przeważyła nad resztą. Tylko w ten sposób odzyskasz ludzki wygląd.

Nie dodała "Ale stracisz swoje człowieczeństwo", bo nie chciała go od razu zniechęcać. Skoro tak mu zależy, to proszę bardzo, niechaj się stanie pełen profesjonalizm. Lina usiadła sobie, nie słuchając. Formułowała właśnie swoje pytanie, jednoczesnie zastanawiając się nad swoim snem. Chyba powinna o nim wspomnieć...

Jak mam to zrobić? - zapytał drżącym głosem. - Magią?

Niezupełnie, Zelgadisie... Najpierw powiedz mi, czy znasz kogoś, kto w twoim odczuciu wydaje się być "czysty"?

Skinął głową. Znał.

Amelia... - szepnęła Lina.

W takim razie, posłuchaj uważnie. Jeśli ta osoba cię kocha, jeśli ma wobec ciebie jakies cieplejsze uczucia...

Co to ma do rzeczy? - zdenerwował się. To nie należy do sprawy, a poza tym, nawet jeśli ona go kocha, to on nie ma prawa jej sobą unieszczęśliwiać.

Ma, i to dużo. No więc jak, kocha cię czy nie?

Nie wiem.

Lina zdecydowała się wtrącić.

Kocha.

No widzisz?

Księżyc zakryty został przez chmury. Zel zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe... W końcu uznał, że tak. Podejrzewał to od dawna, ale zupełnie nie wiedział, co z tym fantem zrobić.

"Uczuciowi analfabeci...ech..." pomyślała sobie Merle. Wiatr przegnał chmury i teraz na podwórku zrobiło się widno. Widać było siekierę wbitą w polano, rozrzucone szczapy drewna... Lina przetarła oczy. Białe włosy w takim świetle wydawały się świecić... Niemożliwe, złudzenie.

Zrobisz tak... Amelia jest teraz w pałacu, będzie ci potrzebna. Akurat teraz jest najodpowiedniejsza pora, gdyż jej sercem targają emocje.

A co się stało? - zainteresowała się Lina. Merle westchnęła. Nie lubiła przekazywać nikomu złych wieści.

Odnaleziono jej zaginioną siostrę...

Ojej, to wspaniale! - ucieszyła się czarodziejka.

Daj mi dokończyć... Niestety, znaleziono ją za późno. Książę Philionel odnalazł ją podczas podróży, wzbraniała się, ponieważ sądziła, że zamach, w którym zginęła jej matka, był zorganizowany przeciw niej... Okazało się, że miała rację. Zginęła wczoraj.

To straszne...

Ale jaki ma związek z moim lekarstwem?

To bardzo straszne... a związek ma taki, że księżniczka cię kocha, a ponadto teraz jest w rozpaczy, więc będzie ci dużo łatwiej. Oto co musisz zrobić. Pójdziesz do Seyrun, odnajdziesz księżniczkę, i powiesz jej, że ją kochasz...

Ale ja...

To nie ma znaczenia, czy tak czujesz, czy nie! Ważne, żeby ci uwierzyła. Teraz, skoro cierpi, będzie ci jeść z ręki... zabierzesz ją do Północnej Wieży. Kiedyś zajmowała nią jej matka, dlatego drzwi są zamurowane. Polecicie Ray Wing do okna i po schodach wejdziecie na górę, tam nikt nie będzie szukał.

Więc jego lekarstwo jest w Seyrun? - zdziwiła się Lina.

Dajcie mi dokończyć! Na szczycie wieży jest komnata, pieknie acz skromnie urządzona. Przez trzy dni i trzy noce masz z nią tam być, rozumiesz?

Zel skinął głową, a Merle westchnęła ponownie.

Nie, nie rozumiesz... Potrzebujesz jej serca, musisz sprawić, żeby biło tak jak twoje...Masz na to trzy noce.

Chcesz, żebym...

Oczaruj ją, uwiedź, rób jak chcesz... Grunt, żeby przez trzy noce była twoja. Nad rankiem, trzeciej nocy księżniczka zemdleje ci w ramionach. Nad łóżkiem jest oprawiony sztylet z inskrypcją, zabito nim matkę Amelii. Zbijesz szybkę i weźmiesz sztylet.

Lina i Zel słuchali w przerażeniu. Widząca niezrażona kontynuowała.

Wbijesz go i rozetniesz jej skórę, tak na krzyż. Musisz to zrobic szybko i umiejętnie, tak żeby serce jeszcze nie przestało bić. Zanim słońce wstanie, wyjmiesz jej serce i połkniesz. Musi, ale to musi bić tak jak twoje... Zanim słońce wzejdzie na dobre, bedziesz miał ludzki wygląd.

Byli wstrząśnięci. Ona właśnie oznajmiła radośnie, że lekarstwem jest morderstwo. To jakiś obłęd.

Tak, i zaraz go złapią za zamordowanie córki księcia, królewskiej wnuczki...

Nie, nie złapią. Przecież wszyscy naoczni świadkowie potwierdzą, że księżniczka uciekła z chimerą...a nikt nie wejdzie do Północnej Wieży...

Merle posłała im triumfujący uśmiech.

I na twoim miejscu już bym wyruszała.

Zel nic nie powiedział, po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł, nieco chwiejnym krokiem, jak się Linie wydało. Nie bacząc na nic, rzuciła się w kierunku wciąż uśmiechniętej białowłosej.

Coś ty mu nagadała!

Całą prawdę. - widząca uniosła ręce. - Co ja poradzę, że jest tylko taka...

No tak... - Linę ogarnęły wątpliwości. Sądziła, że może bezpiecznie zapytać... tak naiwnie, jakby zapomniała, że za wszystko w życiu trzeba płacić. Zastanawiała się znowu, jak zapytać... Merle siedziała sobie dalej spokojnie, z nogą założoną na nogę, i patrzyła sobie na księżyc.

W końcu Lina zdecydowała, że raz kozie śmierć.

Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Gourry...

Nieoczekiwanie widząca roześmiała się.

No nie...jesteś orginalna, naprawdę... a także niesamowicie odważna. Nie jesteś aż tak uparta jak Zel, a ponadto umiesz wyciągać wnioski z tego, co widzisz... a mimo to się zdecydowałaś...

Odpowiesz mi czy nie?

Odpowiem, odpowiem ale słuchaj, jeśli powiem ci coś co ci się nie spodoba to mnie nie podpalaj

Mówże wreszcie!

Merle spoważniała.

Ty także musisz iść do Seyrun... ale nie do pałacu, pójdziesz w kierunku koszar. Jeśli wyruszysz jutro rano, po południu już powinniście jeść razem... Ale muszę cię ostrzec, że szukanie sprawi ci ogromny ból, a jesli nie zdołasz dotrzeć do niego do wieczora, umrzesz straszną śmiercią.

Koszary? Więc zaciągnął się? - puściła mimo uszu uwagi o bólu i śmierci w męczarniach. Ważniejsze było się dowiedzieć.

No właśnie jeszcze nie. Najął się tylko, ale chcą mu zaproponować stały kontrakt... musisz mu przeszkodzić.

Dzięki. - Lina zamierzała już odejść. Widząca milczała przez chwilę... Lepiej, żeby wiedziała.

Lina...

Co? - czarodziejka odwróciła się.

Przykro mi z powodu Naghi...

Lina w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiała. Dopiero po chwili...

Chcesz powiedzieć..

Gracia Ul Nagha Seyrun zmarła wczoraj...Przykro mi...

Lina odeszła jeszcze bardziej chwiejnym krokiem niż Zel.

Merle została sama. "Jak ja czasem tego nie cierpię..." Uspokajała się powoli, patrząc na księżyc. Chmury rozwiały się, gnane wiatrem pędziły na zachód.

"Ciekawe, czy Val idzie dzisiaj polatać... po tym wszystkim chyba nie usnę..."

Zupełnie ich rozstroiłaś... - rozległ się głos. Merle oderwała spojrzenie od księżyca i skierowała je na dach szopy, gdzie siedział sobie zwyczajowo usmiechnięty mazoku. Jakoś odruchowo uśmiechnęła się także. Już taką miała naturę.

Nie było innego wyjścia.

Zatem jednak legenda okazuje się prawdą, niemalże na naszych oczach. - zasugerował. Wolała tego nie komentować. Zresztą, oboje mieli teraz większe problemy.

Więc wracasz na dobre?

Teraz, skoro Lina-san odchodzi... Ktoś się musi wszystkim zająć.

Racja. Ktoś musi

Mazoku zniknął, równie nagle jak wcześniej się pojawił. Skoro żyje, to znaczy, że mimo wszystko uznał ją na razie za sojusznika... no, może za mocno powiedziane, ale na razie była akceptowana i to jej wystarczało.

"Soy sama, zrobiłam jak poleciłaś... Mam nadzieję, że dobrze..." nie dokończyła myśli, bo z domu wyszedł Val. Nie namyślając się wiele, ruszyła w jego kierunku.

Od razu wiedział, że idzie.

Merle, co ty tu robisz tak późno?

Nie mogłam spać i... - opowiedziała mu wszystko, pomijając tylko pojawienie się Xelloss'a.

Szli już w kierunku wąwozu. Księżyc świecił tutaj o wiele jaśniej, tak, że jej ulubiona łąka wyglądała jak zielono srebrne morze.

Teraz nie ma sensu kazać ci iść z powrotem... zostań tu. Kurcze, to oznacza, że Lina odchodzi.

Chyba ruszy jutro rano. - potwierdziła.

Szkoda... ale wiesz, jakoś od twojego przybycia wszystko się zmieniło...

"Nie masz pojęcia jak się jeszcze zmieni." pomyślała ze smutkiem. Sheera pewnie już wiedziała, że Lina jutro wyrusza, dzięki ich rozmowie.

Usiadła sobie na kamieniu. Val tymczasem rozpoczął swoje medytacje. Otoczyło go srebrne światło i po chwili miała przed sobą ogromnego czarnego smoka... Już go przecież widziała, ale i tak ten widok ją zachwycił.

Amelia leżała na swoim łóżku, zdruzgotana. Wciąż jeszcze miała na sobie strój, w jakim przybyła. Po drodze spotkała tatę z Gracią... Taka była szczęśliwa...

Jeszcze wczoraj... wczoraj o tej porze jeszcze widziała ją żywą... Rozmawiały, zaśmiewały się do łez... Okazało się, że Gracia też zna Linę... ale nie poznała nigdy Gourry'ego, ani Zela... ani Xellossa, ani Filii, ani panny Sylpheel...

Miały sobie jeszcze tyle do opowiedzenia, tyle do zrobienia razem...

Z jej matką było tak samo...

... ... .Dlaczego?... ...

Tata wyruszył ścigać morderców... nie wiadomo kiedy wróci... Czuła się samotna i opuszczona... Zwinęła się w kłębek na łóżku. Tutaj spała sobie smacznie, kiedy ktoś mordował jej siostrę... Nic nie poczuła, nawet najlżejszego ukłucia smutku, żadnego sygnału...

Dlaczego, przecież do jasnej cholery, jest kapłanką, czyż nie? Powinna coś poczuć, coś zrobić... Gdyby tylko jej się udało...

"Jestem do niczego... Siostrzyczko, dlaczego... czemu mnie zostawiłaś? Znowu jestem sama...tak się cieszyłam, że wróciłaś... Niech ktoś jej pomoże, bo ja nie umiem, nie potrafię..."

Zel... - szepnęła sobie cichutko, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej w pościeli.

Lina przekazała wszystkim tę smutną wiadomość. Najbardziej zmartwiła się Filia, przypominając sobie swój żart przy podwieczorku. Miała wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego, że nie pomyślała o Amelii wcześniej...

W ogóle nie zapytała, dlaczego nie ma księżniczki ani Gourry'ego...

"Co ze mnie za przyjaciółka..."

Zel zniknął zaraz po rozmowie z Merle. Filia przypuszczała, że poszedł do Seyrun. Lina też, ale nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. A jesli ten kretyn wprowadzi ten szalony pomysł w życie?

Philionel straci wtedy drugą córkę.

Filia przewracała się bezsennie z boku na bok. Było jej smutno z powodu Amelii, a jednocześnie martwiła się, bo Xellossa jak nie było tak tak nie ma.

"Znowu się spóźnia..." pomyślała zirytowana. I zaraz skarciła się, przecież miała o tym nie myśleć. Jednocześnie, martwiła się, że Lina odejdzie i wszystko będzie jak dawniej... Chociaż Val zmienił się przez ten tydzień... Zrobił się spokojniejszy i jakby... doroślejszy.

Jakoś już się nie martwiła o to, że będzie chciał się zmierzyć z Xelloss'em. Przynajmniej nie w ostateczności...

Nieoczekiwanie przypomniała sobie tego wilka...

Miał tak wściekle zmrużone oczy... To wspomnienie wzbudziło w niej lęk, choć przecież kiedy widziała wilka, nie czuła strachu. Zastanawiało ją to, ale nie potrafiła nic wymyśleć.

Nagle coś ją objęło i przyciągnęło, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Już wiedziała, czego on chce... Ale nie miała zamiaru mu ulegać tak od razu.

Słyszałeś o siostrze Amelii? - zapytała, kiedy już odzyskała oddech. Byle coś powiedzieć. Dopiero kiedy potwierdził skinieniem głowy, zdała sobie sprawę, że jego nieobecność zbiega się z czasem morderstwa... Zadrżała mimowolnie... przecież to niemożliwe... Ale przecież miała do czynienia z mazoku...

O co ty mnie podejrzewasz, Filia? - zapytał cicho. - Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego... - wymruczał jej do ucha. Chciała udać, że nic takiego nie przyszło jej do głowy, ale i tak wyrwało jej się westchnienie ulgi.

Xelloss roześmiał się. Objął ją mocniej.

Jeśli to cię aż tak niepokoi... miałem troszkę zajęć w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Dlatego się spóźniłeś? - zapytała. Oj, niedobrze. Za późno ugryzła się w język...

Czyżbyś czekała? - zapytał figlarnie.Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. - W takim razie... -zawiesił niebezpiecznie głos.

Później Filia zapomniała o wilku, zmartwieniach i wyrzutach sumienia...

Zapomniała o wszystkim.

Merle i Varu wracali rano do domu Filii. Było chłodno, ale przyjemnie. Niedługo miało wzejść słońce. Rozmawiali sobie o różnych rzeczach, między innymi o Filii i Xellossie.

To o nich mówiaś że są jak "inn" i "yaa", tak?

Uhm - potwierdziła zadowolona. - Przyznasz, że pasuje.

Pasuje... ale mama chyba za żadne skarby się z tobą nie zgodzi.

Myślisz? Ja tam uważam, że może nie dziś i nie jutro, ale kiedyś powie tak samo.

Chciałbym, żebyś miała rację...

Szli jakiś czas w milczeniu.

A powiedz mi, Varu, jesli możesz, dlaczego wtedy wy się w zasadzie pobiliście?

Milczał przez chwilę.

Obraził mnie. - powiedział w końcu. - Ale tak naprawdę myślę, że usłyszał co mówiła Lina i to, co mówiła jej mama... chyba był po prostu... zazdrosny.

Możliwe...a ty? Co o tym myślisz?

O tym, co mama mówiła? - nieśmiało skinęła głową. W jakiś sposób ta odpowiedź zrobiła się dla niej ogromnie ważna. - Najpierw mi było dziwnie... a potem, po drodze myślałem o tym i ... to niemożliwe, zgoda, może... może podobałem się mamie, we wcześniejszym wcieleniu, ale teraz jest przede wszystkim moją matką.

Ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę. W ciemności nie widziała tak dobrze jak on, więc Varu przeprowadził ją przez jar... no i tak już zostało. Miała ochotę śpiewać z radości...

Tak doszli do domu Filii.

I tak zastała ich wymykająca się o świcie Lina.

No ładnie, jeszcze słonko nie wstało, a gołąbeczki już się migdalą. - powiedziała niby to złośliwie, ale widok ją ucieszył.

Już odchodzisz?

Muszę się śpieszyć Val... masz ćwiczyć regularnie, zrozumiano? - zapytała z groźną miną.

Tak jest, psze pani!

No! I pozdrówcie ich tam...- machnęła w kierunku domu. Odeszła kilka kroków, kiedy Merle zawołała za nią.

Lina, ani przez chwile nie wątpię, że ci się uda!

Wiem! - odkrzyknęła ruda, odwracając się.

A Zelem się nie przejmuj. Na pewno podejmie właściwą decyzję.

To też wiem! - roześmiała się. Pomachała im ręką i zniknęła za zakrętem. Val, któremu Merle ze wszystkiego się zwierzyła, zapytał:

Jesteś pewna, że jej się to uda?

Nie. Ale w nią wierzę.

Mądrze.

Weszli do środka.

Zatrzymał się przed pałacową bramą. Kiedy następnym razem będzie tu stał, będzie już człowiekiem. Zsunął kaptur. Wszystko jedno, ile osób go zobaczy... Będą szukać chimery, nie człowieka...

Nikt się nigdy nie dowie...

Tylko będzie musiał zmienić nazwisko. Straci honor.

Ale co tam honor. Nareszcie będzie wyglądać jak człowiek.

Ale już nie będzie człowiekiem. Będzie mordercą. Mordercą niewinnej dziewczyny.

No to co? Będzie miał ludzką twarz, osiedli się w jednym miejscu, może założy rodzinę...

Tak, jasne. I co da takiej rodzinie? Fałszywe nazwisko? I z kim niby...

Do Zelgadis'a dotarło nagle, że nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co będzie robić dalej, jak już odzyska swój wygląd.

Pierwszym celem było odzyskać, ale nigdy nie sprecyzował, po co.

Miał dość bycia chimerą, chociaż potrafił właściwie skorzystać z zalet, jakimi były siła i umiejętności magiczne, lepszy refleks i wyostrzone zmysły... Miał dość ludzi wytykających go palcami, dość... W zasadzie, odkąd podróżował z tą hałaśliwą gromadką, to owo "wytykanie" niemal się nie zdarzało...

Ech, ale tak dawno tego pragnął. Owszem, nie chciał nikogo zabijac ale... Ale...

Był tutaj pod Seyrun.

Była brama.

Był zamek.

... ... ... strażnicy właśnie się zmieniają...

Nie, nie zabije jej...

Odwrócił się własnie z zamiarem opuszczenia tego przybytku, kiedy kątem oka ją zauważył... Wymykała się bocznym wyjściem.

Ciągle miała na sobie tę granatową bluzkę z szerokimi rękawami i białą spódnicę. Tym razem szła boso.

Szedł jak we mgle w jej stronę. Nawet nie zauważył, jak minął bramę, przeszedł przez równo przystrzyżony trawnik w kierunku wewnętrznej bramy, którą Amelia właśnie starała się minąć niezauważona. Nie bardzo jej to wychodziło.

Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zauważył że płakała. Ona jego też zauważyła, bo zatrzymała się jak wryta. A potem rozejrzała się dookoła jak zwierze w pułapce.

"I chyba słusznie..."

Nagle ona zrobiła coś nieoczekiwanego. Puściła się pędem w jego stronę. Odruchowo rozłożył ramiona i złapał ją.

I stali tak przez dość długą chwilę, a w tym czasie słońce wschodziło...

Filia obudziła się z dość dziwnego snu. Śnił jej się pałac cały z lodu. Pałac mimo słońca, nie rozpuszczał się, a wszędzie naokoło harcowały pingwiny. Nagle ziemia zakołysała się, pałac się rozlatywał, a jego władca, maciupeńki ludzik w koronie, wrzeszczał przeraźliwie. Pingwiny podrywały się do lotu i zamieniały w gwiazdy na ciemniejącym niebie, a księżyc i słońce zamieniły się w ogromny kołowrotek, z którego wysuwała się powoli żółta wstęga...

To był najbardziej wariacki sen pod słońcem. Ledwo się obudziła, a już dopadło ją przeczucie, że Lina odeszła. Wyzwoliła się z uścisku, mimo mruczącego protestu ("Spać z nim to jak spać z kotem...mruczy i mruczy") Xellossa.

Wstała i podeszła do stoliczka. Karteczka od Liny. Rzeczywiście odeszła. Szkoda.

Skoro Lina tu była... to pewnie widziała... KYAAAAAAAA!

Teraz już wszyscy się dowiedzą, że ... Nie, lepiej o tym nie myśleć. W razie czego, zaprzeczy.

Poszła do kuchni. Val i Merle pewnie jeszcze spali, podobnie jak Jiras i Gravos... W takim razie pora nakarmić Spaślaka...e, kota... od kiedy Lina zawołała na niego Spaślak, Filia nie mogła się odzwyczaić od myślenia tak o swoim kocie, mimo iż przezwisko jej się nie podobało i uparcie odmawiała używania go.

Wyszła przed dom, nawołując. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale jednak kot wychodził czasem się powłóczyć...

I wtedy go znalazła.

Leżał cały zakrwawiony na progu.

Odeszła kilka kroków do tyłu i oparła się o szafkę. Dopiero kiedy poczuła gładką powierzchnię za sobą, krzyknęła.

A potem bardzo powoli zsunęła się na ziemię.

"Ze snu obudził mnie jej krzyk... w zasadzie to nie muszę spać, ale coś muszę robić kiedy ona już zaśnie... Zazwyczaj ogarnia mnie lenistwo i nie chce mi się jej zostawiać... zresztą, gdyby się obudziła, nigdy bym sobie nie darował zmarnowanej okazji.

Ponadto, lubię się budzić koło niej.

Tego ranka jednak, zostałem pozbawiony tej przyjemności. Przeniosłem się prędko do kuchni, jednocześnie notując sobie w pamięci, że dzisiaj jesteśmy już tylko we czwórkę, nie licząc tych dwóch dziwnych zwierzoludzi, ze świty Valgaav'a...

Zastałem moją Fi opartą o szafkę, koło niej kałuża rozlanego mleka... wpatrywała się w coś w otwartych drzwiach. Przykląkłem koło niej. Chyba była w szoku, oczy miała rozszerzone, usta półotwarte... I płakała.

Nie chcę, żeby płakała. Nie przy mnie... Może się wściekać ile wlezie, ale nie, przy mnie nie będzie...

Poszedłem sprawdzić co wywołało taka reakcję. Na progu leżał kot, pocięty.

Kot Filii, przezywany Spaślakiem, dodajmy. W zasadzie mazoku nie lubią kotów i vice versa. Koty zazwyczaj są nieufne i wobec smoków, choć oba gatunki łączy upodobanie do wylegiwania się na żyłach wodnych.

Ten jednak był osobliwym produktem swojego rodu. Nie interesowało go nic oprócz jedzenia i spania. Dodajmy, że najchętniej na kolanach mojej Fi. Akurat pod tym względem rozumiałem go doskonale.

Mimo to, kot jakoś nie oponował ani specialnie nie zdenerwował się moim zadomowieniem się tutaj. Tolerował mnie, jak zresztą wszystko wokół. Interesowało go jedynie jedzenie i spanie.

...to ten wilk... - w mgnieniu oka znalazłem się przy niej, skoro tylko usłyszałem, że szepce. - To musiał być ten wilk...

Spojrzała na mnie, jakby prosząc, żebym potwierdził. Wolałem się nie kłócić.

Na pewno jednak nie zrobił tego wilk. Jestem tego tak pewny, jak jeszcze niczego. Dlaczego?

Sore wa himitsu desu... ... ...

Pomagałem właśnie mojej Fi usiąść wygodnie za stołem, jednoczesnie pilnując wody na herbatę, kiedy zwabieni okrzykami przyszli wreszcie Val, Merle i ci dwaj...

Teraz dopiero się zacznie."

Filia upierała się, że to szary wilk zabił jej kota. Val i Merle wreszcie przyznali, że też go widzieli. Varu uważał, że to trochę dziwne. Przecież wilk zjadłby kota... a nie przynosił go na próg. Merle milczała ale kiedy Filia uspokoiła się już, zabrała Varu na stronę.

Starożytny obiecał zająć się zwłokami.

Varu... nie wydaje ci się to troszkę dziwne?

Co?

Po pierwsze, jak zauważyłeś, domniemany wilk przynosi zdobycz na próg Filii...

Ja też nie wierzę, że to wilk, choć zobacz.

Podeszła do niego. Biedny zwierzak leżał w pudełku.

Zobacz, Spaślak był dość gruby, żeby stanowić niezłe śniadanie, a sadło ma nienaruszone... Po drugie, ma tylko podcięte żyły... równiusieńko podcięte, a nie wyszarpane, rozumiesz?

Skinęła głową. Miała już nawet pewne podejrzenia. Ale nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Xelloss wiedział, że Sheera obserwuje dom, i to był jego problem...

Zakopali nieszczęsnego kota w ogrodzie Filii.

Sheera oblizała palce, zadowolona. Smocza rozpacz, co za przysmak... a to mógłby być dopiero początek. Humor nareszcie jej się poprawił. Mogła się spokojnie zastanowić nad nową ofiarą... chyba najlepiej zacząć teraz od tego drugiego smoka... Ból po jego stracie zbliży smoczycę z pozostałymi... Tym bardziej ją zaboli reszta...

Tak, to niezły plan.

Pogrążona w takich rozmyślaniach nie zauważyła pojawienia się kapłana. Na dodatek, nie była przygotowana na taki obrót spraw. Ona mu funduje pyszne śniadanko, a on jest...delikatnie mówiąc, nieźle wkurzony. Zdzielił ją tak, że o mało co nie spadła ze swojej gałęzi...

Znikaj stąd... - wycedził. Wariat. Miała już go serdecznie dość. Najwyższa pora pokazać mu, co... Nie zdążyła, bo tym razem siła ciosu zrzuciła ją z gałęzi. Musiała użyć teleportacji, żeby nie spaść.

Odbiło ci...- stwierdziła.

Xelloss uśmiechnął się tak, że w duchu zadrżała. Ale na wierzchu pozostała niewzruszona. W końcu jest Generałem Grausherry, prawda? I nie podda się, wykona rozkaz lub zginie.

Nie pyskuj, zmiataj.

Udała, że jest obrażona, a w duchu zastanawiała się, o co on ma pretensje. Potrzebował tego kota, czy co?

A co, żonka się niepokoi? Nie umiesz pocieszyć swego smoczka?

Zaraz pożałowała tych słów, bo tym razem trzasnął ją tak, że spadła z gałęzi. Kiedy otworzyła oczy na ziemi, widziała tylko słońce prześwitujące przez liście, a wszystko wokół się kręciło...

"Niedobrze mi..."

To było ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Sheera.

Zrozumiała, że już go nie ma i dopiero wtedy odważyła się podnieść. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego zrobiło jej się mdło... od jego dotyku, ale dlaczego... mazoku nie czują mdłości z powodu uczuć innego mazoku... No chyba, że silniejszego...

"Już ja cię dostanę w swoje ręce... Pożałujesz..."

Nagle ktos pomógł jej wstać.

Grau.

Na niego zawsze może liczyć.

Xelloss ją niesamowicie zaskoczył. Kiedy Val poszedł z Merle, żeby... A Jiras i Gravos do sklepu, siedział z nią cały czas, zrobił jej herbaty... Nic nie mówił, ale nie musiał. Możliwe, że miał po prostu darmową wyżerkę jej kosztem. Ale było jej zbyt smutno, żeby się tym przejmować.

Kiedy tak siedziała przy stole, nad kubkiem z herbatą (ulubiona filiżanka była w pracowni) chwycił ją za rękę. Pierwszy raz nie chciała się wyrwać...

Pierwszy raz uśmiechnęła się leciutko przez łzy...

I tak siedzieli.

Po południu Jiras i Gravos mieli jechać po dostawę broni. Nie chcieli jej opuszczać. Val miał jechać z nimi i wcześniej obiecał też, że zabiorą Merle. Chciał jej pokazać miasteczko, gdzie spotkał tą tajemniczą ministrelkę - kleptomankę, od której dostał zwój.

Teraz jednak miał zostać, a jechać mieli tylko Jiras i Gravos... Filia z jednej strony była niespokojna a z drugiej... Jej syn ostatnio tak ciężko pracował... Należało mu się coś od życia.

Jedźcie we czwórkę, ja sobie poradzę.

Ale mamo...

Przecież nie będzie sama. - Xelloss pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i zaraz objął Filię w talii. - Nie spuszczę jej z oka, obiecuję. Val i Merle spojrzeli po sobie.

"No dobrze. Skoro chcą zostać sami..." pomyślał Val.

Odjechali jeszcze tego popołudnia.

A każda brama ma swego strażnika...

Koniec części 2

O boooooshe, co ze mnie za autorka! Zabiłam kota. I Naghę...

Ojej.

Smutno mi.

Ale tak być musiało...

Aha "inn" to Yin a "yaa" to Yang, jak się łatwo domyślić. Nie mam na kompie japońskiej pisowni, więc zastosowałam taki zapis

W następnej części poznamy pewne sekrety rodzinne, dowiemy się, co się robi z bronią masowego rażenia, odwiedzimy pałac Dynasta i może dowiemy się w końcu co dalej z Liną i Zelem...

Może nic XD

A może już nie żyją.

A może mają się dobrze...

Jeszcze nie wiem.

Aha, Sheera. Tak, wiem, pani Generał ma na imię Sherra jak końcówka nazwiska Grausherry... Ale tak zapisane jej imię jest podobne do imienia Shaila, którego nie cierpię... Dlatego zapisałam jej imię Sheera... e, czytamy jak długie e, a nie jak i w imieniu Sylpheel...

Oj, namotałam...

Pozdrówka

Chara

no pacz, a ja ciągle czytałam Szi-ra XD. Był kiedyś na tefałenie taki animek "She-ra" XD. Taki "He-man", ale jako kobieta XD. Bardzo fajny to był animek, inteligiętny. Szkoda, że już go nie puszczają, bo był dla mnie źródłem rozrywki równym szanownemu panu Endrju Lepperowi. Cóż, mjenja zawut Soy Sinah, ja saszła s uma... I wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Niahaaaaa XD - Soy


	3. Ch3

Oto i part 3 chciałaś powiedzieć CHOLERNIE DŁUGI part 3... - Soy

Part 3

Słońce wschodziło, kiedy zmęczonej Linie ukazała się panorama miasta. Chciała zbiec na dół, po zboczu ale nie miała dość siły.

"Trzeba było zjeść większe śniadanie, kiedy jeszcze byłam u Filii." Zrezygnowana, już chciała użyć Ray Wing, kiedy nagle poczuła ostry ból w łydce. Po chwili wszystko ustało, ale dalej czuła się dziwnie. Ogarnęło ją znane już uczucie paraliżu. Zupełnie jak we śnie. Upadła.

Ze swojej pozycji wciąż widziała panoramę miasta. Jeśli jej zaraz nie przejdzie... spóźni się...

Uniosła rękę, chcąc się uzdrowić tradycyjnym sposobem, ale nie mogła... "Boże, co się dzieje..."

Przypomniały jej się słowa Merle "... sprawi ci to ogromny ból, ale jeśli ci się nie uda do wieczora, umrzesz straszną śmiercią..."

Nie może się teraz poddać. Nie wolno jej.

Zaczęła się czołgać w kierunku traktu. Po ubitej drodze będzie jej łatwiej. Zanim jednak zdołała przejśc w ten żałosny sposób chociażby ze dwa metry, ból i paraliż ustąpiły. Wstała niepewnie i spokojnie podeszła do traktu.

Nie podobało jej się to. Ale jesli taka jest cena...

Musi go znaleźć, zanim kretyn da się wpakować do armii, pojedzie na jakąś głupią wojnę i zginie niepotrzebnie dla paru groszy... Cholera, po co ona wspominała przy nim o braku kasy... Jasny szlag by to... przecież mogła, spokojnie mogła zarobić w sprawdzony sposób... ale nie, była zbyt rozleniwiona, narzekała...

A ta walnięta meduza się przejęła i poszła zarabiać, do ciemnej dżumy!

A dlaczego?

Bo jej się do jasnej cholery nie chciało tyłeczka ruszyć!

Tak rozmyślając poszła do miasta. Minęła główną bramę i... i utknęła w gigakolejce.

Przepraszam, dlaczego tak tu wszyscy stoimy? - zapytała kobietę, która stała przed nią.

Była to miła dziewczyna o brązowych włosach i ciemnych, inteligentnych oczach. I wymiarach tak doskonałych, że Lina poczuła nawrót wszystkich kompleksów.

Teraz patrzyła na rudą z wielkim smutkiem.

Księżna Gracia została zamordowana... wszyscy przybysze muszą poddać się testowi... nawet ci, co wyszli z miasta tylko na chwilę jak ja... Cellize Megger, dla przyjaciół Liz. - uścisnęła jej rękę.

E... Lina, Lina Inverse.

Liz wybałuszyła na nią swoje sarnie oczy.

TA Lina Inverse? - zdołała wydukać.

O ile mi wiadomo jestem tylko jedna. - Linie zrzedła mina, kiedy zobaczyła jak długa jest ta kolejka.

Ojej, nigdy bym się... to znaczy, ojej, to panienka, jaśnie panienka pewnie nie wie... Ojej, proszę iśc do strażników, chyba...

Lina zastanawiała się o co tej dziewczynie chodzi, kiedy Cellize wreszczie uporała się z zachwytem i zdołała wyłuszczyć sprawę.

Księżniczka Amelia właśnie opuściła pałac... panienka ją podobno zna, może panienka coś wie... - i dorzuciła jeszcze jeden, bardzo ważny argument. - Przejdzie panienka bez kolejki...

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, czarodziejka pożegnała pannę Megger i ruszyła poprzez tłum.

Doszła już niemal do początku monstrualnego ogonka, kiedy nagle coś ciężkiego spadło jej na kark. Czyjaś ręka. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła niemal trzymetrowego faceta, o bardzo rozzłoszczonej twarzy. Przywołała najmilszy uśmiech na jaki było ją stać w takiej sytuacji.

Nawet najbardziej wkurzony samiec nie skrzywdzi kobiety, niewinnej dziewczynki, w obecności Seyruńczyków, znanych z zamiłowania do sprawiedliwości.

Słucham pana? - zapytała najbardziej potulnym głosem, jaki tylko potrafiła z siebie wydobyć.

Kolejka. - mruknął mężczyzna głosem aksamitnym jak papier ścierny. Zgrzytał zębami, kiedy mówił. Potworny dzwięk.

Wiem, że stoję na końcu. - Lina postanowiła go olśnić niewinnym uśmiechem. - Szłam tylko do toalety.

W odpowiedzi facet wskazał jej ponownie koniec kolejki, gdzie znajdował się olbrzymi szyld "Toalety publiczne". Lina usmiechnęła się nieszczerze.

Gapa ze mnie, już mnie nie ma... - udała, że wraca potulnie na koniec kolejki. Po chwili, kiedy osiłek już spuścił z niej ciężar swego wzroku, zwróciła cały ciężar ciała w przeciwną stronę. Byle dalej do początku.

I ten plan powiódłby jej się w stu procentach... gdyby nagle paraliż nie wrócił. Miała wrażenie, że cała noga, cała lewa noga, eksploduje jej zaraz. Po chwili nie czuła już nic. Upadła z krzykiem.

Ktoś krzyknął "Mordują!" ktoś inny "Jak panu nie wstyd prześladować nieletnich!" Powstał taki hałas, wszyscy się zlecieli.

Lina próbowała odpędzic od siebie ludzi. Nie czuła lewej nogi, od stopy aż nad kolano. Za to całą resztą czuła... Miliony butów, które koniecznie chciały ją nadepnąć.

Nagle coś złapało ją za nadgarstki i zaczęło ciągnąć w jakimś kierunku. Po chwili mogła oddychać normalnie a nad sobą widziała zmartwione, ciemne oczy Liz.

Panienko, jak się panieka czuje? - dziewczyna przytomnie przywołała straże i wyjaśniła, kim Lina jest. Czarodziejka usiłowała im wytłumaczyć, że nie idzie do pałacu, tylko do koszar, bo musi pomóc jednej meduzie...

Ktoś uznał, że bredzi. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się medyk i zaordynował jej zastrzyk. Ciemności rozstąpiły się przed nią i już nie słyszała niczego, co strażom mówiła Liz...

A szkoda...

Grau bardzo jej pomógł. Dostarczył wieści ze świata. I nowe rozkazy. Ma zaczekać, aż Starożytny wróci do domu... I nic nie robić. Kapłan miał jej nie pomagać. Taka była kara za niewykonanie rozkazu...

Nie wolno jej było zabijać tego kota...

Jednak Grau nie tylko ją wyleczył. Powiedział jej... niemal wszystko jej wyjaśnił.

I wytłumaczył jej, gdzie w tym planie jest furtka dla nich... Jeśli Sheera zgodzi się mu pomóc, to będą mieć biegun północny dla siebie. A może i o wiele, wiele więcej... Sheera zgodziła się. Nie była do końca przekonana, ale zauważyła, że Grau jest niebezpieczny.

A także, że się o nią troszczy.

To było miłe. I jednocześnie wstrętne.

W każdym razie, cieszyła się, że nie musi leżeć w piachu i czekać spokojnie na regenerację (A nóż Xellossowi znudzi się dręczenie smoków i przyjdze ją wykończyć?) dlatego spokojnie słuchała, co Grau ma jej do powiedzenia.

Dużo się dowiedziała. Wiedziała już wczesniej, że chimera wybyła, ale nie wiedziała, że ma to związek z morderstwem na zamku w Seyrun. Wiedziała, że Lina odeszła, ale nie wiedziała dokąd.

A już na pewno nie wiedziała, że smoczyca została z mazoku sama.

To doskonała okazja... - gorączkowała się. Wszystko wina tej Złotej... zabije ją, do jasnej cholery, chocby ją miał szlag trafić.

Nie, zaczekaj, Sheera... Jesli Xelloss sam tego nie zrobi, to zrobisz to ty, później, ale na razie nie możesz się wtrącać.

No tak, rozkazy. Więc teraz siedziała, mimo że "doskonała okazja" przepływała jej przez palce... słuchała, co mówił jej Grau...

Biegun północny, Lodowy Pałac tylko dla nich... Zostaną Lordami... Ale muszą działać razem. Sheera zgodziła się mu pomóc.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Merle siedziała sobie na wozie, podczas kiedy chłopaków nie było, bo część znaczniejsza (Jiras i Gravos) myszkowała szczęśliwa pośród broni, a druga, mniejsza (Varu) szukała jakieś w miarę taniej restauracji...

"Chyba powinnam była iść z nim" rozmyślała "Mogłabym znaleźć taką restaurację znacznie szybciej..." wiedziała, że to tylko gdybanie. Tak naprawdę niemal nigdy nie używała daru do takich rzeczy.

Nie, żeby uważała to za niemoralne. Po prostu z przyzwyczajenia.

Tak sobie siedziała i rozmyślała, przy okazji odnotowując, że jest też wściekle głodna, kiedy usłyszała coś jakby cichutkie miałknięcie...

Rozejrzała się. Nic. No cóż... może omamy słuchowe z głodu... Położyła się z powrotem. Ale zaraz, nie ma czegoś takiego jak omamy słuchowe...

Zwłaszcza kiedy się powtarzają. Tym razem zajrzała pod wóz. Jest. Malutki, rudy kociak siedział skulony tuż obok koła... Gdyby ruszyli w tym momencie rozjechaliby go.

"O nie, dość martwych kotów w tej historii, przynajmniej dopóki ja tu jestem." Pomyślała, zeskakując ostrożnie z wozu.

Varu przyszedł.

Co robisz?

Zobacz... - pokazała mu kota. Zwierzak utkwił w nich proszące, podstępnie słodkie spojrzenie zielono-żółtych oczek. Merle spojrzała na Vala, a Val na Merle.

Zabieramy go. - stwierdzili jednocześnie. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ręce do kociaka. Od razu zaczął się przymilać.

Jest rozkoszny... pliiiiz, nie używajcie tego słowa... brrrr... nie używajcie tego słowa... - Soy

Ta... - za nic by się nie przyznał, ale widok go trochę poruszył. Merle i kotek... Poczuł nawet ukłucie zazdrości. Trzeba go było jakoś nazwać. Zdążyli rozważyć kilka propozycji, ale żadna nie była odpowiednia dla zwierzaczka... Nagle przyleciał Jiras.

Lordzie Valgaaaaaa...- nie dokończył, bo wyłożył się jak długi.

Val, mimo prób i wysiłków nie zdołał im wyperswadować zwracania się do niego jakoś inaczej niż "Lordzie"... w każdym razie, nie poza domem. Jakaś kobieta, kiedy tylko usłyszała tytuł szlachecki odwróciła się w pół kroku i zaczęła mizdrzyć się do morskowłosego przez pół ulicy.

Teraz to Merle zrobiła się zazdrosna. Zdecydowanie chwyciła go za ramię, nie zaszczycając już wrednego babsztyla ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Kobieta zmyła się w końcu, a Jiras wstał i otrzepał.

Valgaav sama, przepraszamy, ale... o jaki słodki Puszek Okruszek! - zachwycił się, zauważywszy, co dziewczyna ma na rękach.

Okruszek... ładne imię... to co chciałeś nam powiedzieć?

Valgaav sama... Maczugi! Nie ma ich! Musimy jechać do producenta!

Doczłapał się Gravos z zakłopotaną miną.

Usiedli na wozie, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać. Wysuwali różne propozycje, ale w końcu wymyślili, że Jiras i Gravos pojadą po te maczugi z resztą towaru, a Val i Merle w towarzystwie Okruszka udadzą się w drogę powrotną. Piechotą.

Valgaav sama, jesteś pewien, że...

Jestem. Nic nam nie będzie, nie? - uśmiechnął się do Merle. Ta odpowiedziała tym samym.

Po obiedzie w restauracji, pożeganli się. Jiras i Gravos odjechali turkoczącym się wozem, a Val i Merle udali się traktem do rozstajów.

Twoja mama nie będzie zła, że mieliśmy wrócić dzisiaj, a wracamy o dzień spóźnieni, bez towaru, a za to z kotem?

Ależ skąd... Wszystko jej wyjaśnimy... Zresztą, już się pewnie stęskniła po czterech dniach

Akurat miała czas...

Mówiaś coś?

Nie, myślałam że ty...

Spojrzeli oboje na Okruszka. Potem na siebie i jeszcze raz na Okruszka.

Pomyślałeś o tym co ja?

Chy...chyba tak... ale to niemożliwe...

Zgodnie uznali, że jednak niemożliwe. I nawet Merle, mimo że była wszechwidzącą, nie przewidziała, jaka ich czeka niespodzianka po powrocie do domu.

Przeciągnęła się, ziewając szeroko. O, dawno nie było jej tak dobrze... zero zmartwień, zero trosk... Tylko, żeby on z nią więcej rozmawiał. Był taki tajemniczy...

Samowystarczalny. Filia nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego tu jest, dlaczego jest dla niej taki... Taki d o b r y . W zasadzie, nigdy w życiu nie zaznała tyle czułości, co teraz i od niego.

Ani w świątyni, ani przed... Choć nie bardzo pamiętała owe przed... Pamiętała tylko, że jako dziecko często marzyła, żeby ktoś ją objął i przytulił. Kiedy niespodziewanie dla samej siebie została matką Vala, przypomniała sobie swoje dzieciństwo. I wtedy zdecydowała, że jej dzieci będą wychowane inaczej, będzie je przytulać sto dwanaście razy dziennie i powtarzać miliony razy, jak je kocha...

Chociaż oczywiście nie myślała o innych dzieciach, tylko o Valu... no, ale on już jest dorosły...

Odkryła, że chciałaby mieć dzieci...

Wtuliła się mocniej w mazoku leżącego obok. Jeden tydzień... Jeden tydzień, jedno małe siedem dni i taka zmiana. Może mu jeszcze nie ufała, ale przynajmniej już wiedziała, że go nie nienawidzi.

Zresztą, nie chciała, wcale nie chciała precyzować, co to jest, grunt, że już nie czuła strachu, kiedy patrzyła na swój nadgarstek...

Teraz ta branzoleta wydała jej się piękna...

I cokolwiek to było za uczucie, nie chciała go tracić ani psuć nazwami, chciała żeby z nią zostało. Przyjęła do wiadomości fakt, że jest jego towarzyszką. A on jej towarzyszem. Nie chciała myśleć co by było, gdyby dowiedziały się jakieś inne smoki... smoki z wnętrza bariery, albo z pozostałych dwóch świątyń.

Cokolwiek by to było, wiedziała już teraz, że nie spodobało by się jej. Teraz mogła się przyznać przynajmniej przed sobą, że martwi się zawsze kiedy go nie ma...

Obudził się.

Przywitała go nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Zazwyczaj wstawała szybko, chyba, że budził się pierwszy... Dopiero dzisiaj zastanowiło ją, po co on sypia... Mazoku chyba nie muszą...

Dzień dobry... Jak się spało? - zapytała cicho. Jednocześnie wszystko w niej śpiewało. Patrzy na nią tymi swoimi oczami! Nie zamyka ich!

Dobrze... Filia, coś się stało...?

Ledwo się obudził, już od rana dręczyły go przewidzenia. Potrafił sypiać. Jak dotąd robił to rzadko, nie lubił snów. Ale dla niej... dla niej mógł rozwinąć w sobie jeszcze wiele innych, ukrytych talentów...

Teraz miał wrażenie, że śni dalej. Nie lubił snów, wolał o wiele bardziej koszmary. Ale ten sen, wyjątkowo mu się spodobał...

Filia uśmiechała się... naprawdę się uśmiechała... do niego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle ogarnął go strach, że jeśli się odezwie, sen zniknie. Tymczasem Filia powitała go i nawet zapytała, jak mu się spało... niesamowite...

Zaraz, a może coś się stało.

Zapytał ją o to. Zmieszała się, i powiedziała, że nie... po prostu była ciekawa. Oboje nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć. W końcu zapytała go, czy to prawda, że mazoku nie sypiają.

Potwierdził. Widział, jak się szarpie sama ze sobą. Spytać, nie spytać..

Wiedział, bo sam się szarpał. Jeśli spyta to powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć...

Nie zdążył zdecydować, a Filia w nagłym przypływie odwagi zapytała... Dlaczego w takim razie sypia obok niej skoro nie musi? Zarumieniła się przy tym tak rozkosznie, że ani się obejrzał a już był w połowie zdania.

Ponieważ, ja... coś muszę robić, kiedy ty śpisz. - zakończył niezręcznie.

Widział, jak zastanawia się nad jego odpowiedzią. Widocznie liczyła na co innego, chociaż jednocześnie uważała, że pewnie nie ma prawa... Zranił ją, ale dobrze postąpił. Nie może być tutaj zawsze, nieważne jak bardzo by chciał. Od czasu do czasu musi wywiązać się ze swoich obowiązków.

Gdyby inne smoki dowiedziały się, że ktoś z ich rasy został towarzyszką mazoku... Pewnie zginęłaby... Z drugiej strony, Zellas to absolutnie nie obchodziło, dopóki stawiał się na kazde wezwanie. Zresztą, to ona doradziła mu, żeby...

Ale inni? Sheera na przykład. Wiedział, że wciąż tu jest. I nawet podjął pewne kroki... Zdoła ochronić swoją Złociutką, i wszystko to, co jest dla niej ważne...

Czuł wyraźnie, że zaszła w niej zmiana. Była milsza dla niego za dnia (w nocy była niezmiennie taka sama, taką jaką ją lubił najbardziej...), nie reagowała już strachem na byle uwagę z jego strony... Raczej irytacją, jeśli już...

On też się czegoś nauczył. Usiłując do niej dotrzeć, zapomniał że Filia jest inna niż większość członków jej rasy. Naprawdę dba o istoty ze swojego otoczenia. Już wiedział, żeby nigdy, ale to nigdy nie robić żadnych aluzji co do Vala... Źle wtedy zrobił. Mógł ją stracić.

Ale tak się bał, że się spóźnił, że Filia zakochała się w swoim wychowanku...

Częściowo miał rację, Filia kochała Vala.

Ale była jego matką. Zastępczą co prawda, ale nie umniejszało to jej miłości. Na szczęście dla siebie i dla niego, w końcu zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Natomiast w dalszym ciągu był zazdrosny. Zrozumiał nareszcie, o co walczy. Po prostu chciał, żeby Złociutka przyznała, że go kocha...

A skoro wie, o co walczy... Najwyższa pora działać.

Filia...

Tak?

Sypiam tu, bo lubię budzić się koło ciebie.

Lina obudziła się w wielkim, pięknie urządzonym pokoju. Na rzeźbionym krześle koło jej łóżka siedział sobie medyk, ten sam, który zaaplikował jej zastrzyk, i teraz beztrosko przysypiał.

Ryknęła na niego. Spadł z krzesła i zaraz szczupakiem wyleciał przez drzwi. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a już miała u siebie kapitana straży.

Pani Inverse... musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Dowiedziała się, że Phil wyjechał w pościgu za mordercami Gracii, a księżniczka Amelia zaginęła dziś rano.

"Czyli Zel..." pomyślała, przerażona. Kapitan poklepał ją po ręce uspokajająco, biorąc jej bladość za oznakę szoku. Przypomniały jej się słowa Merle: "Zel na pewno podejmie właściwą decyzję..." Kapitan zadawał jej pytania.

Jak długo zna księżniczkę, gdzie podróżowały, z kim itede...

Wahała się. Powiedzieć im czy nie? Wsypać przyjaciela?

Nie.

Ale ocali przyjaciółkę.

"Właściwą decyzję.."

W tym momencie sama zdecydowała.

"W porządku Zel. Masz u mnie te trzy dni...Nie zbłaźnij się..."

Odpowiadała dalej na pytania, rozwiewała wątpliwości itp. W końcu zapytano ją, po co przyszła do miasta. Odparła zgodnie z prawdą, że przyszła tu powstrzymać Gourry'ego przed wstąpieniem do armii.

No to niech się pani śpieszy, panno Inverse, bo już po południu...

Wyleciała z pałacu jak oparzona.

I zaraz chwycił ją ból. Tym razem prawa ręka.

"O nie...nie teraz... przynajmniej mogę... iść..." Doczłapała jakoś do rynku. Pierwszego napotkanego przechodnia zapytała, gdzie są koszary. "Dlaczego nie spytałam kapitana... głupia!"

Niestety, mężczyzna był obcokrajowcem i nie zrozumiał pytania.

W końcu dowiedziała się, gdzie są koszary. Trochę pobłądziła po ulicach, ale w końcu je znalazła. Zadowolona, już miała wejść, kiedy zatrzymali ją strażnicy. Powiedziała im dumnie, że chce się zaciągnąć. Nie potraktowali jej poważnie, ale przynajmniej byli zbyt zajęci śmiechem, żeby próbować ją zatrzymać.

Weszła do środka.

W ponurej, zastawionej ławami świetlicy nie było żadnego blondyna. Tylko paru wojaków moczyło mordy w czymś, co podejrzanie przypominało piwo, pomimo wywieszonego zakazu picia...

Nagle zauważyła jego tobołek przy jednym ze stołów. "A więc jest tutaj..."

Zauważyła go przy recepcjii... Nareszcie!

Rzuciła się w jego kierunku, kiedy nagle chwycił ją paraliż. Zupełnie jak we śnie, nie czuła swojej lewej połówki. Nie mogła krzyczeć, nawet mówić... Upadła i leżała. Chciała przekręcić się na prawą stronę, ale miała wrażenie, że robi to za wolno. On zaraz się odwróci i wyjdzie tylnim wyjściem i nawet jej nie zauważy.

W końcu udało jej się...trochę wysiłku i odepchnęła się kawałek nogą...

Jeszcze kawałek.

Dość spory kawałek.

Nie czuł nic. Poruszał się, oddychał i mówił normalnie ale w środku nie czuł nic. "Czy tak się czują mordercy?" Tego jeszcze nie wiedział.

Za to wiedział, że jesli tak ma się czuć przez całe życie, to...

Będzie człowiekiem.

Nie, zaraz... ona mówiła "Będziesz wyglądał jak człowiek..." Jeśli zabije księżniczkę, straci swoje człowieczeństwo.

Ale złamie klątwę.

Dolecieli już do okna w Północnej Wieży. Amelia trzymała go za rękę. Już nie płakała, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak wtedy... Dziwne uczucie. Tylko raz tak przy nim płakała, kiedy oberwał od Gaava...

Skoro powiedziała mu wszystko, to znaczy, że mu ufa. Nie posłuchał rady Merle i nie powiedział jej nic zobowiązującego... Amelia chyba sama zinterpretowała jego pojawienie się tutaj. Zresztą, tak mu było wygodniej.

Zaproponowała, że pokaże mu coś. Kiedy skierowali się w stronę Północnej Wieży, w pierwszej chwili zamarł z wrażenia... Ale przecież jej nie mogło chodzić o to samo co jemu. Niemożliwe...

Weszli przez to małe okienko i resztę drogi pokonali pieszo, po schodach. Amelka wyjaśniła mu, że kiedyś jej matka zajmowała tą wieżę... Tutaj urodziła się ona i jej siostra... Tutaj pierwszy raz wyszło jej zaklęcie...

"I tutaj prawdopodobnie zginiesz, księżniczko..." pomyślał ze smutkiem. Ale dalej szedł za nią, trzymał ją za rękę, jak we śnie...

Przed samymi drzwiami powiedziała mu coś jeszcze... Ojciec przed wyjazdem kazał zburzyć wieżę... Za pół roku jej ukochane miejsce zniknie, a ona tak dawno tu nie była. Za rok powstanie nowa, o wiele niższa wieża.

Ale już nie taka sama...

Weszli do środka.

Tak jak mówiła wszechwidząca, w środku nie było wiele mebli (bo wiele mebli nie jest potrzebne królowej w połogu...) Najwięcej miejsca zajmowało szerokie łoże. Była jeszcze szafka, toaletka i niewielki fotelik...

I sztylet oprawiony w ramkę. Zwykły, prosty nóż, bez żadnych ozdób.

Przez ten nóż nie przychodziłam tu od lat... Zelgadisie?

Odwróciła się do niego i zrobiła jeden krok...

Wiedział o co jej chodzi. Aż za dobrze wiedział. Już na schodach, nie, nawet jeszcze wcześniej, już wtedy przed pałacem, kiedy wpadła mu w ramiona...

Chciał na nią wrzasnąć, że jest ślepa i głucha, że w tym mieście, ba, nawet na tym kontynencie może mieć każdego, kto jej się zamarzy, więc dlaczego do cholery traci na niego czas!

Ale nie zrobił nic, żeby ją zatrzymać.

Zelgadisie, zostań tu ze mną...

Krach... Silna wola rozbiła się na małe kawałeczki przy akompaniamencie wesołych okrzyków żądzy.

Naprawdę nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Jeśli już, to na swoich warunkach.

Wiem, że nic do mnie nie czujesz, ale zostań ze mną dzisiaj...

Żądza zawołała sobie do towarzystwa pożądanie i niecierpliwość. Teraz cała trójka wrzeszczała mu w umyśle, żeby się zgodził.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie ma racji, że naprawdę coś do niej czuje, chociaż nie wie co to, ale naprawdę nie może zostać, bo tak czy siak to się dla niej źle skończy...

Już nawet nie chodziło o to, że mógł ją zabić...

Mógł zrobić coś o wiele, o wiele gorszego.

I tak niezdecydowany stał na środku okrągłej komnaty, kiedy Amelia powolutku zbliżała się, kroczek za kroczkiem...

Co miał zrobić?

Został.

Sklep był nieczynny już czwarty dzień. Filia miała dość lenistwa, i będąc z natury istotką aktywną, zabrała się za produkcję nowych waz.

I pewnie coś udało by się jej stworzyć, gdyby pewien kapłan nie uparł się, że jej pomoże...

Zaczęło się całkiem spokojnie. Najpierw przyniósł jej herbatę, potem wyskoczył gdzieś, ale uprzedził (!), że niedługo wróci. Właśnie siedziała sobie taaaaaaakaaaaaaa dumna, że wcale się nie martwi (a to, że trzęsą jej się ręce i już piąty raz zaczyna to samo to taki pikuś), kiedy on nagle pojawił się za nią.

Ponieważ siedziała przy kole garncarskim, usiadł sobie za nią. Filia wystraszyła się jego nagłym pojawieniem, i cała praca pewnie by jej się rozleciała, gdyby Xelloss jej w porę nie podtrzymał.

I tak już został. Wazę skończyli razem.

Nic nie mówili, ale... Dla Filii te cztery dni były ważne, piękne, chociaż już się zaczynała martwić, co z Valem i dostawą. Wymarzyła sobie, że kiedyś dobuduje nowe skrzydło, może doda dział herbaciany... a może zatrudni kogoś i otworzy drugi sklep w mieście?

W Seyrun na ten przykład...

Jednak to zajmie jej mnóstwo czasu. Martwiła się zawsze, ilekroć pomyślała, że Jiras i Gravos nie dożyją tych czasów... w ogóle nie będzie nikogo, oprócz niej i Vala...

Z tym, że teraz był Xelloss...

Rozmarzona udała się do kuchni, przez drzwi łączące z pracownią. W połowie drogi obejrzała się za siebie, ale demona już tam nie było. Spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła, że siedzi przy stole i znowu podżera jej jabłka...

"Czy on musi jeść w t a k i sposób?" zastanawiała się i jednocześnie próbowała udawać, że wcale jej to nie poruszyło. Z marnym skutkiem.

Pili sobie właśnie herbatę, kiedy usłyszała głośne plask i coś uderzyło w sam środek stołu. Zerwała się na równe nogi i doskoczyła do niego, nieświadomie łapiąc go za ramię.

Na stole siedział sobie chłopczyk, otoczony biało żółtym światłem. Miał włoski koloru niedojrzałych zielonych bananów i takież oczka. I szeroki jak banan uśmiech.

Na oko mógł mieć siedem lat.

Czy ty widzisz to co ja? - odważyła się spytać Filia, z emocji wczepiając się w niego coraz mocniej. Mazoku skinął głową nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopczyka. A ten wyszczerzał się do nich coraz bardziej.

Miał na sobie skromną, trochę poplamioną białą szatę... Chyba go gryzła, albo co, bo cały czas próbował ją odciągnąć od skóry.

Za chłopcem pojawił się Sylius.

Jak zwykle z jego twarzy nie można było nic wyczytać, ale zrozumiała od razu, że coś musiało się stać. Bóg z obcego świata zmierzył ich nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Zarumieniła się, ale nie puściła Xellossa...

O co chodzi? Co to za dziecko? - zapytała, zdumiona skąd ma u siebie tyle odwagi, żeby zwracać się do, bądź co bądź, boga, w taki sposób.

Sylius zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Uśmiechnął się do tego dziecka. A potem wlepił w nich swoje powazne ślepia i odezwał się.

Wybaczcie, ale musiałem go tu przyprowadzić. Galvaira... chciał powrócić do swojego dawnego wymiaru, tutaj. Moim obowiązkiem było go przyprowadzić.

Słuchali, nic nie rozumiejąc... przynajmniej ona nic nie zrozumiała, bo Xelloss zachował twarz pokerzysty...

Nagle przez opary zdumienia i szoku przebiła się wiadomość, która zdominowała wszystkie inne...

Broń masowego rażenia, przedmiot masakry Starożytnych, siedzi sobie na jej stole w ludzkiej postaci i gaworzy!

Zrobiło jej się słabo.

Chciała o tym powiedzieć, ale zdołała wyszeptać tylko "Xell..." zanim się osunęła...

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, leżała na kanapce w swoim saloniku. Xelloss stał nad nią, z mokrym okładem w ręce. Zorientowała się, że chyba przed chwilą krzyczała.

Usiadła szybko na kanapie... au, zbyt szybko!

Złapała się za bolącą głowę, a kapłan delikatnie ułożył ją na poduszkach.

Powoli, Fi... - Fi...jak ona lubiła, kiedy on tak mówił...

Nagle przypomniało jej się, dlaczego tu leży.

Powiedz mi... czy Sylius... czy ten chłopczyk...

Spokojnie, Sylius sama już poszedł... A Galvaira jest tutaj... - wskazał ręką. Rzeczywiście, na dywanie bawił się mały zielonowłosy chłopczyk. Nieoczekiwanie przypomniało jej się, jak zupełnie niedawno Val bawił się w tym samym miejscu...

A co jeszcze Sylius sama mówił? - zapytała, żeby ukryć wzruszenie.

Zapewnił, że to na pewno Galvaira... Coś się stało niedawno i dlatego tak wygląda. Mamy go przechować przez pewien czas, aż się upewnią, czy coś podobnego nie stanie się z pozostałym orężem...

W rzeczywistości była to tylko część prawdy, ale wolał zachować resztę dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie...

Nie chciał jej denerwować.

A jeszcze bardziej nie chciał jej stracić.

Nie mógł ryzykować teraz, że zerwie ledwo nawiązaną nić porozumienia. Filia nawet z pomocą Vala, Merle czy nawet Liny nie zdołałaby się uratować. Musi to tak rozegrać, żeby jej nie skrzywdzić, musi to sam załatwić.

Fi, za jakiś czas będę musiał iść...

Iść? Dokąd? - zapytała, zapominając, że on przecież nie odpowiada na pytania. Zawód i smutek na jej twarzy jednoczesnie go ucieszyły i...i chyba zmartwiły...

Nieważne... Fi, wrócę najszybciej jak się da... - "O ile dożyję..." dodał w myślach. Siedziała zamyślona, cały czas trzymając jego rękę. Nagle podniosła na niego pełne smutku oczy.

Obiecujesz?

Skinął głową, niezdolny do wydobycia z siebie głosu... Taki rodzaj smutku... Słony od powstrzymanych łez.

Chwyciła go mocniej.

Hej, jeszcze nigdzie nie idę...

Tylko tyle zdążył powiedzieć, zanim przyciągnęła go do siebie.

Zaszli już tak daleko, że rozpoznawała mgliście drogę, którą szli poprzednio z Liną, Amelią i Zelem. To wspomnienie narzuciło w naturalny sposób temat rozmowy. Zastanawiali się czy Zelgadis okaże się, jak to określiła dziewczyna, "Chamanem do potęgi" i ją zabije, czy może gorzej, rozmyśli się w połowie a potem porzuci...

No niech spróbuje! Wtedy go znajdę!

Ciekawe jak... - spojrzała na niego tak, że zaraz zreflektował się, z kim rozmawia. - Ano tak. Znajdziesz... I?

I będę dręczyć!

Pokręcił głową, najpierw mu doradza w taki sposób, a potem się rzuca...

To co innego. Zapytał mnie o sposób, więc mu powiedziałam. Nie kazałam się zastosować.

Racja... wiesz, ja myślę, że... - nie zdołał jej jednak powiedzieć co myśli.

Na drodze stał znowu ten duży szary wilk. Stał i patrzył na nich zmrużonymi oczami. Okruszek miałknął protestująco. Wcześniej Merle wsadziła go do torby, tak, że tylko mordka wystawała.

Val pokazał jej, że ma stać. Więc stanęła. Starożytny i wilczyca mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem. W końcu zwierzę skapitulowało. Wilk odwrócił się i machnął na nich ogonem jak zaprzyjaźniony owczarek. I ruszył przed siebie. Po kilku krokach odwrócił się, a ponieważ dalej stali bez ruchu, wrócił na poprzednie miejsce i dalej patrzył wyczekująco.

Varu, ona chyba chce, żeby iść za nią...

Ona?

Wilczyca w odpowiedzi szczeknęła i ruszyła pędęm przed siebie. Nie czekając pobiegli za nią. Szare zwierzę skręciło w stronę lasu, nie tracąc nic na szybkości. Oni jednak musieli zwolnić, żeby przedrzeć się przez chaszcze.

Merle... - szepnął Val. - Ta wilczyca to...

Nie zdążył jednak jej powiedzieć. Chaszcze nagle się skończyły, a przed nimi pojawiło się cos w rodzaju czarnej ścieżki. Varu zatrzymał się, więc białowłosa zrobiła to samo.

Merle, to jest portal... ta wilczyca to mazoku.

Skinęła głową, że przyjmuje to do wiadomości. Wilczyca zawróciła i przysłuchiwała się teraz ich rozmowie. Drzewa wokół nich rozmywały się, tworząc jednolitą, czarną masę...

Leśna ścieżka zamieniała się powoli w tunel.

I co teraz? - zapytała, mając nadzieję, że nie każe jej tego sprawdzać... Wzruszył ramionami.

Chyba jednak musimy iść za nią.

Szara wilczyca nagle szczeknęła krótko w ich stronę... I nagle jakby otworzyła się pod nimi zapadnia. Val zdążył złapać Merle za rękę. Później była tylko szalona jazda w dół...

Słyszeli przerażone, pełne błagania miałczenie Okruszka...

Nagle wszystko skończyło się i wylądowali.

Merle otworzyła oczy, zastanawiając się co zobaczy. Oślepiła ją jasność. Pomrugała chwilę, kątem oka zauważając, że Varu już się przyzwyczaił do jasności. Kiedy już była w stanie spojrzeć, od razu rozpoznała miejsce. Stali na samym środku ogródka Filii. Kiedy spojrzała na kopczyk Spaślaka, przypomniała sobie o Okruszku. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało. Postawiła go na ziemię.

Kot otrzepał się jak po kąpieli, przeciągnął, zaprezentował pazurki i garnitur kiełków a potem ruszył do domu. Chciała iśc za nim, ale Varu ją powstrzymał.

Zobacz.

Wilczyca siedziała, bardzo z siebie zadowolona, na ścieżce przed furtką. Wywiesiła czerwony jęzor, niczym flagę i zaeksponowała swoje wilcze kły w czymś na kształt wilczego uśmiechu.

A potem najzupełniej spokojnie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Rozumiesz coś z tego? Bo ja nic. - przyznała szczerze.

Chciała, żebyśmy wcześniej tu dotarli, ale dlaczego?

Zastanawiali się dalej nad tą kwestią, kiedy z domku wypadł mały, zielonowłosy chłopczyk, w rozpiętej, damskiej różowej koszuli zapinanej na perłowe guziczki. Obdarzył wracających pięknym, niemal bananowym uśmiechem i z radością, niemal z uwielbieniem, przypadł im do nóg.

Wziszka nyuuk? - oświadczył, a może zapytał.

Z domu wypadła zarumieniona, potargana Filia.

Galvaira wracaj tu!

Tyiapi! - odrzekł malec radośnie, wczepiając się na dobre w Starożytnego Smoka. Xelloss siedział sobie na dachu i zaśmiewał się do łez, a Filia, skoro to usłyszała, zaczęła na niego wołać, żeby łaskawie ruszył tyłek i zechciał jej pomóc, bo to także jego problem.

Aha...

Wszyyyystko jaaaaaaasne...

Val i Merle spojrzeli po sobie.

Mamo... chcesz nam o czymś powiedzieć?

Filia spojrzała na nich w szoku. Po czym wróciła do kłócenia się z mazoku.

Zobacz, Varu... zostawić ich na cztery dni... Wracasz, a oni już mają dziecko.

No właśnie.

ŻE NIBY CO! - zainteresowali sie zgodnym chórkiem podejrzani. Bananowy chłopczyk uśmiechnął się szeroko. Filia poczuła, że musi im wszystko wyjaśnić.

Zaprosiła ich do domu (odnotowując fakt, że mieli wrócic z towarem, a wracają z małym kociakiem) i wysłuchała ich opowiadania, przynajmniej kiedy doszli do momentu rozdzielenia z Gravosem i Jirasem.

Przerwała im i opowiedziała o pojawieniu się Syliusa. Varu wtedy skojarzył sobie, skąd zna nazwę Galvaira...

Chcesz powiedzieć, że to dziecko jest ...

Jak na broń masowego rażenia wygląda bardzo kawaii - Merle widocznie nie przeszkadzało ani dziwne narzecze, którym posługiwał się malec, ani fakt, że był to jeden z najpotężniejszych artefaktów w tym wszechświecie.

Chłopczyk zapałał do niej sympatią, a teraz wygodnie umościł się na jej kolanach i pozwalał karmić ciastem. Okruszek miałczał obok niej, zazdrosny.

Musimy go jakos nazwać, nie można na niego wołać Galvaira. - w duchu przyznała Xellossowi rację. Gdyby ktoś z jej gatunku dowiedział się, że broń Starożytnych jest tutaj...

Zadrżała. Na dodatek Xelloss ją opuszcza...

Proponuję Galev - Merle najwidoczniej niczym się nie przejmowała. - Brzmi podobnie, więc łatwiej się przyzwyczai... A w skrócie można wołac Garu...

Mnie tam pasuje. - Val przysiadł się koło nich.

Dziedzictwo jego rasy spojrzało na niego niesłychanie zielonymi oczętami i uśmiechnęło się od ucha do ucha. Merle pogłaskała Garu po włosach.

No proszę... on wyglada raczej na wasze dziecko.

Merle zamieniła się w czerwonego maczka. Val zresztą też.

Co ci chodzi po głowie, mazoku... - Xelloss ze śmiechem uniósł ręce.

Nic nic Wcale nie jest do ciebie podobny... ani troszkę. - zapewnił z wiele mówiącym uśmiechem.

Filia przyjrzała się starożytnemu i Galevowi. Podobny odcień włosów, taka sama karnacja... ale inne oczy, inny uśmiech... Ponadto Val miał róg, a Galev nie... Jednak postronni obserwatorzy...

Zdecydowałam! Val, od dziś masz młodszego brata...

Varu spojrzał na Garu. Uśmiechnęli się niemal jednoczesnie. Okruszek miałknął protestująco. Stanowczo poświęcają mu za mało uwagi. Z rozpędu wskoczył Merle na ramię i zaczął cicho mruczeć...

Po południu Filia i Merle poszły razem z Garu na strych. W kufrze smoczyca trzymała stare rzeczy Valgaava... Będą jak znalazł dla Garu. Okazało się, że większość rzeczy jest dobra, tylko niektóre trzeba było skrócić...

Kiedy zeszły na dół, białowsłosej nieoczekiwanie przypomniał się wilk.

Opowiedzieli więc wszystko.

podzieliłam to, bo nie mam office'a i otworzone w wordpadzie było zbyt długie, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić... literki siem popsuły, ale po podzieleniu już jest spoko :D potem możesz to połączyć z powrotem :D - Soy

Ano i tak też zrobiłam XD -Charatka

Lina nie zdołała doczołgać się do Gourry'ego. Zobaczyła jeszcze, jak blondyn z uśmiechem dziękuje za coś recepcjionistce, otwiera tylne drzwi... Światło oślepiło ją, tak, że nie była pewna, czy naprawdę dostrzega kontur jego sylwetki...

Chciała krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, żeby zawrócił, żeby na nią zaczekał...

Chyba straciła przytomność.

Znowu miała ten sen. Tym razem szła przez las, a każdy pień był nogą od krzesła lub stołu w dużej sali. Ona była taka malutka, a sala była wielka i ciemna. Gourry stał przy wielkich drzwiach i po swojemu medytował, otworzyć je czy nie...

Nie otwieraj.

Widzi wyraźnie, jak meduza kładzie rękę na klamce, widzi palce obejmujące okrągłą gałkę, słyszy szczęk zamka... Zrywa się i biegnie, ale po chwili upada... Drzwi się otwierają, światło wpływa... jest gorące jak lawa... Tonie w tym świetle, ale czuje tylko połowę bólu... a chciałaby czuć całość, może szybciej by się skończyło...

Próbuje utrzymać się na powierzchni, ale sparaliżowana strona ciągnie ją w dół... tonie... na powierzchni widzi obraz, wielki, monstrualny obraz...

Ona leży w cieniu, niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, a on obraca się i wychodzi, światło do niej nie dociera, więc nawet jeśli on obejrzy się przez ramię to już jej nie zobaczy...

Widzi, jak jego sylwetka znika w świetlistym prostokącie...

Drzwi się zamykają.

Zostaje sama w ciemności.

Usiadła gwałtownie. Spojrzała delikatnie w lewo... oprócz lewej kostki paraliż niemal całkowicie ustąpił. Znowu leżała w tym pokoju.. Czyli po prostu zasnęła po rozmowie z kapitanem straży...

Spojrzała na prawo, spodziewając się zobaczyć na rzeźbionym krześle starego, przysypiającego medyka.

A zobaczyła...

Gourry!

Nie bacząc na to, że nie może zupełnie kontrolować lewej nogi, rzuciła się na niego i po chwili wisiała mu na szyi.

Lina, ostrożnie! Miałaś leżeć...

Ale czarodziejka wczepiła się w niego, tak histerycznie, jak wtedy, kiedy zobaczyła ogromnego ślimaka. Tak zastali ich medyk i kapitan straży miejskiej... Wycofali się po cichu. Cokolwiek mieli do zrobienia w tym pokoju, mogło poczekać jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Lina tymczasem doszła już do siebie.

Ty meduzo, kretynie, włóczykiju w cztery litery kopany! Co ci do łba strzeliło, żeby się rozdzielać...

Ale Lina, przecież chciałaś, żebym zarobił... - zauważył szermierz przytomnie, zaskoczony faktem, że ruda dalej go obejmuje (co było niepokojącym objawem) a jednocześnie uspokoiwszy się na dzwięk jej wrzasków (co świadczyło o tym, że Lina zdrowieje)

Spojrzała na niego z zimną furią w oczach.

Nigdzie już nie idziesz beze mnie, rozumiesz?

Skinął potulnie głową.

Jego Lina ma zawsze rację.

Wcale nie było tak, jak mu przepowiedziała Merle...

Było o wiele, o wiele lepiej...

Jak dla niego te trzy dni i trzy noce minęły trochę za szybko. A on wciąż nie zdecydował...

Z jednej strony nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał robić jej krzywdy... Nie teraz, kiedy zrobiła się mu bliższa niż ktokolwiek przedtem. Z drugiej... chciał wiedzieć, najbardziej na świecie chciał wiedzieć jak teraz, po tylu latach, wyglądałaby jego twarz...

I wciąż się wahał. Głównie kiedy spała...

Bo kiedy się budziła... Albo rozmawiali, jak nigdy przedtem, albo...

Rozmawiało im się świetnie. Amelia zapewniła go, że wie, że on nic do niej nie czuje. Powiedziała też, że wcale tego nie oczekuje. Od dawna wie, że kiedyś będzie musiała wyjść za mąż. Jeśli nie z miłości, to dla dobra państwa, dla zapewnienia ciągłości dynastii, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy okazało się, że siostra nie żyje.

Od początku, mimo iż nie była poważną pretendentką do tronu, wiedziała, że taka jest jej rola. W zasadzie obojętne, kogo by poślubiła, grunt, żeby wywiązała się z obowiązku..

Teraz, postanowiła sobie, że pozwoli dziadkowi wybrać sobie męża... ale zanim to nastąpi, spełni swoje marzenie. Wszystko mu szczerze powiedziała. I podziękowała mu za zrozumienie.

Powiedział jej, że się myli. Nie wolno pozwolić, żeby ktoś decydował za nas o naszym życiu. Wie, bo sam jest najlepszym przykładem... Pozwolił, żeby to Rezo rozwiązał jego problem i tak się to skończyło...

"A teraz sam robię to samo, wykorzystam ciebie, zadecyduję za ciebie..."

Amelia go objęła i powiedziała, że dla niej on jest najpiękniejszy na świecie. Chciało mu się wyć ze szczęścia, udręki...

Tak chciał zawsze to usłyszeć... a teraz kiedy wreszcie to ma... nie zasłużył...

Opowiedział jej też wiele o sobie.

Wysłuchała go. Pocieszyła... Miał nadzieję, że był wstanie chociaż w połowie ulżyć jej smutkowi tak, jak ona jemu... Wspomniał o uczeniu Valgaava, o tym co u Filii... Powiedział jej nawet, co Wszechwidząca powiedziała Linie, i że Lina już pewnie znalazła Gourry'ego w mieście...

Amelia posmutniała.

Przypomniało mu się, że odeszła tak nagle... Wypytał ją dlaczego, ale nie chciała powiedzieć... Znał już jeden sposób na taki książęcy upór...

Dopiero dłuuuugi czas później przyznała, że po prostu chciała zostawić ich samych. Wtedy powtórzył jej, co Merle im mówiła o "trzech możliwych połączeniach symboli inn i yaa " oraz o tym, co Lina powiedziała... I o przepowiedni trwałości tego związku na sześć lat ...

Chyba nie przekonał jej do końca, ale przynajmniej go wysłuchała. Przyznała, że może nie tyle chodzi jej o samą Linę, co o typ kobiety... Rozmawiali jeszcze o wielu rzeczach, między innymi o przeszłości... Wspomniał jej, że Wszechwidząca powiedziała mu, gdzie ma szukać lekarstwa.

Zaproponowała, że pójdzie z nim go szukać, zanim usnęła...

Zbliżyli się do siebie przez ten czas. Wieczorem trzeciej nocy Zel zauważył, że ich serca biją tak samo... Czyli, że nad ranem...

Nad ranem, Amelia rzeczywiście zasłabła.

W rozpraszającej się z każdą minutą ciemności widział zarys sztyletu... Sięgnął po niego drżącą ręką... Szybka pękła, ledwo jej dotknął...

Usiadł okrakiem nad bezwładnym ciałem. Wszystko się zgadzało. Przez trzy dni i trzy noce Amelia była z nim, należała do niego. Sama powiedziała mu, że czuje się dziwnie. Już dawno w życiu nie było jej tak ciężko i smutno...

A z drugiej strony to fantastycznie spełnić swoje marzenie...

On też chciał spełnić swoje marzenie... Chciał być kochany, akceptowany...

Miał to na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Wystarczy lekkie nacięcie.

Palce ślizgały mu się po rękojeści.

Dwa proste ruchy. Jedno szarpnięcie...

Amelia uśmiechała się przez sen.

Słońce wzeszło. Z Wieży Północnej lepiej było widać wschody słońca niż z Południowej. Za to z zachodami było odwrotnie, tak przynajmniej twierdziła. Stał w oknie, pozwalając, żeby słońce oświetliło mu twarz.

Chwilę.

Wrócił do łóżka. Księżniczka, mimo, że zupełnie niemal odkryta, wciąż była rozkosznie ciepła. Ułożył się wygodnie, chłonąc w siebie to uchodzące powoli ciepło...

Pogładził ją po chłodnym już policzku. Była taka piękna, kiedy leżała tak spokojnie, żadna troska, żaden grymas nie burzył harmonijnych rysów twarzy.

Delikatnie, nieomal nabożnie, odgarnął jej ciemny kosmyk za ucho.

Wydawała się znacznie bardziej krucha, kiedy tak leżała, bez tej swojej, wydawałoby się niezniszczalnej, energii... Krucha i wymagająca opieki.

Kiedy tak leży, nie widać po niej wewnętrznej siły... a przecież miała w sobie tyle radości życia...

Oparł czoło o jej ramię.

Leżał bez ruchu, nie mogąc zasnąć. Już trzecią noc nie spał, ale dopiero teraz odczuł zmęczenie. Ale i tak nie potrafił zamknąć oczu...

Nagle coś ciepłego pogładziło go po policzku. Otworzył oczy, chyba jednak zasnął, sam nie wiedział kiedy...

Przepraszam, obudziłam cię...

Nie szkodzi, Amelko. - szepnął tak cicho. Strasznie chciało mu się pić. Miał wrażenie, że szedł długo po pustyni...

Chyba go nie usłyszała.

Szkodzi... cały ten czas nie spałeś... - zauważyła? Słyszała, co powiedział.

Odkrył, że przykryła go kołdrą.

Objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie.

Kocham cię, Amelko. - wymruczał jej do ucha, obserwując jak się ślicznie rumieni.

Słońce świeciło już wysoko na niebie... Zaczynał się czwarty dzień ich dobrowolnego zamknięcia w wieży...

niahaaaaaaaaa! wyciera biurko ... Aż rozłałam herbacię z zachwytuuuuuu! . pije pozostałą herbacię A już myślałam, że ją zabił! MAMAN, TY KONFORMISTKO! Chociaż nie, żebym miała coś przeciwko temu... X3333 - Soy

Obserwowała sobie dom tej smoczycy... Filia, tak miała na imię własność kapłana Zellas. Z przyjemnością zrobiłaby z nią to samo, co z jej grubym kotem... Ale najpierw zabawiłaby się troszkę.

Siedząc tu i nudząc się, miała dużo czasu na rozmyślania. Naprawdę dużo.

Myślała między innymi o propozycji Grau. Przyjęła ją dość lekkomyślnie, a teraz coraz bardziej nęciła ją wizja przyszłych korzyści. Ale w krótce ten temat się wyczarpał. Był zbyt... spokojny, a wolała nie ubarwiać sytuacji wyobrażając sobie na kim się odegra i jak.

Najpierw zbada wszystkie możliwości.

Myślała też dużo, o tym smoku, o Filii. W zasadzie zastanawiała się, co w niej jest takiego, że Beastpriest poświęca jej aż tyle uwagi. "Musi być dobra... może ją sobie wytresował"

Nie byłaby to aż taka nowość. Wiedziała, co Zellas robi ze swoimi jeńcami... o wiele częściej niż Grausherra sama ze swoimi (zbyt szybko go nudzili). Nie dziwiła się, bo sama lubiła być treserką...

Ale żaden mazoku jeszcze nie ważył się tego robić poza swoją domeną, w dodatku w taki dziki sposób. "Jakby ją obłaskawiał, jasna cholera!"

Była wściekła, że musi tu tkwić i zwyczajnie obserwować, nic nie robić, kiedy miała ochotę zamordować...

Najbardziej denerwowało ją w rozkazach to, że zawsze czuła, że musi wykonać je bezbłędnie. A ofiary zawsze jej to uniemożliwiały. Więc pani Generał musiała, przecież musiała uświadomić im, jak wielkim błędem jest przeszkadzanie jej w pracy, prawda?

A Złoty Smok przeszkadzał jej samą swoją obecnością.

Duży, życiowy błąd.

Więc Sheera jej go uświadomi, zwyczajnie. Ale najpierw sprawdzi, czego ta mała nauczyła się przy Xellossie. "Pewnie sporo..." pomyślała, zacierając odruchowo ręce.

Zrobi z tą małą co zechce... W ten sposób rozładuje się trochę...

Przypomniało jej się, jak leżała na ziemi i było jej niedobrze...

W zasadzie, dlaczego miałaby się bawić tutaj? Zabierze ją do siebie. Ta mała lubi podróże, nieprawdaż?

Przecież przeszła swego czasu taki kawał drogi, żeby zobaczyć się z Liną Inverse... Zgodziła się ją poprowadzić. Teraz ona, pani Generał, umożliwi jej zwiedzenie pewnej części bieguna... Bardzo małej, odosobnionej od innych części, takiej, gdzie będą tylko one dwie... I nikt, może poza Grausherra sama i Grau nigdy nie dowiedzą się, że Filia widziała tę część... Bo Smok juz nikomu o tym nie opowie.

Musi tylko poczekać, aż kapłan tej suki odejdzie...

Nieoczekiwanie, rozmyślania przerwał jej Grau. Spojrzała na niego chłodno, niech wie, że jej przeszkadza. Chyba sie tym nie przejął, usiadł spokojnie jedną gałąź wyżej niż ona, i spokojnie, niemal leniwie, zaczął obserwować dom.

Xelloss niedługo ich zostawi. - rzucił leciutko w przestrzeń. Jak do kretynki.

Wiem!

Spojrzał na nią jak na rozkapryszone dziecko. Rozsiadł się jeszcze wygodniej i majtał nogami tuż nad jej głową. Zrozumiała, że tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie. Udała, że nic ją nie obchodzi piasek sypiący jej się na oczy spod jego butów. Zachowała spokój godny Buddy. Przynajmniej zewnętrznie.

"Szkoda, że nie masz wnętrzności, Grau, bo nie ma ci czego wyszarpać..."

A wiesz, że przyjdzie do nas?

Postanowienie, że będzie go ignorować i zachowa spokój, diabli wzieli. Wybałuszyła na niego oczy. Roześmiał się, oczywiście.

Przyjdzie. Zellas mu każe. - potwierdził jej domysły. - A my go mamy odprowadzić... Wiesz, jeśli koniecznie chcesz tego smoczka podręczyć, to zawsze tu możesz wrócić, jak on będzie u nas... Sam bym się chętnie przyłączył.

Posłał jej uśmiech nietoperza. Już go miała porządnie opieprzyć, za wtrącanie się w jej prywatne plany, kiedy... Tak, zaczął jej się krystalizować nowy plan... Ponadto, jesli go w niego wtajemniczy, być może Grau zwiększy jej rolę w swoim planie...

Zamierzałam zabrać ją do nas... i wysłać mu później w częściach... - przyznała prawdomównie. - Ale teraz mam inny pomysł...

Kalkulowała szybko. W razie potrzeby mogła przybrać męską formę (chociaż jej niecierpiała!), ale skoro był Grau... Można by zabawić się tutaj, na miejscu...

Co ci chodzi po głowie?

Moglibyśmy złożyć smokowi dość długą wizytę... a potem...

Zobaczyć, co Xelloss powie, jak zobaczy jej skutki?

Właśnie... dla lepszego efektu...

Powiemy, że poprosił nas, żebyśmy jej dotrzymali towarzystwa?

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie jednocześnie, porozumiewawczo. Już im się nie nudziło...

Xelloss zniknął wieczorem. Obiecał jej, że wróci tak szybko jak będzie mógł. Z jednej strony nie wierzyła... z drugiej bardzo chciała wierzyć. Bardzo chciała. Obserwowała, jak Merle bawi się z Garu i Valem... No i z kotem.

Galev właśnie przypomniałam sobie, skąd znam to imię... ZMIEŃ JEEEEE! oO''' - Soy od razu podbił jej serce. Coraz bardziej żałowała, że nie będzie mieć własnych dzieci...

Żałowała też, bo zauwazyła u siebie niepokojące zmiany. Nie tylko wobec kapłana... Przywiazała się do ludzi, nazwała ich swoimi przyjaciółmi. Przywiązała się do Merle, z która dobrze jej się rozmawiało i pracowało. Ponadto miała dobry wpływ na jej syna...

Przywiązała się do Jirasa i Gravosa, chociaż nie powinna... Oni takze kiedyś odejdą... Powinna była się domyślić wcześniej, przestrzec Valgaava. On też się przywiązał.

Tęskniła za życiem w świątyni. Było nudne, ale bezpieczne, bezbolesne. Nie było strat.

Teraz, na wzór ludzi, wśród których przyszło jej żyć, zbudowała sobie kruchy świat. Ale nie jest człowiekiem, i dlatego jej karą za popełnienie tego grzechu będzie obserwacja.

Powolna obserwacja, jak ten świat będzie umierał kawałeczek po kawałeczku, do samego końca... Wtedy będzie musiała zbudować nowy, żeby nie oszaleć... Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że nie oszaleje w trakcie...

Starała się pocieszyć.

Val będzie żył tak samo długo... nie wiadomo co z Galvairą...znaczy z Galevem. Czy zostanie tutaj długo? Pewnie nie...

Ponadto... może i nie Xelloss, ale inne mazoku... inne smoki...

Wtedy zostanie sama.

Varu podniósł się z podłogi, burząc wspaniała konstrukcję z kubków, plastikowych talerzy, kawałków drewna i starych zabawek. Ponieważ był żywym elementem tego zamku ("Varu, Wielka Wieża" - Merle, "Tyjapi tya!" - Garu) Galev próbował wmontować mu most zwodzony w szczękę.

To dziecko ma zbrodnicze zapędy...

Garu, talerz nawet smokowi nie zmieści się w żuchwie, niestety

Dzieki że jesteś po mojej stronie "

Nie ma za co - Merle nie przejęła się ironią.- Po to jestem

Filia patrząc na tę scenę poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Z jednej strony, cieszyła się. Niesamowicie cieszyła się, że są szczęśliwi. Z drugiej była boleśnie wprost świadoma ulotności tej pieknej chwili.

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Próbowała się opanowć, ale nie potrafiła. Za dużo zwaliło się jej na głowę.

Val pierwszy to zauważył, niemal od razu. Ponieważ Garu uparł się, że Starożytny nigdzie bez niego nie pójdzie, Varu miał pewne problemy z poruszaniem się (Garu się przyczepił) Jednak jakoś zdołał podejść do swojej matki i zapytać, co się stało.

Pokręciła głową, że nie ważne. I płakała dalej. Merle ominęła bałagan na podłodze i ostrożnie podeszła do jej fotela. Potem przysiadła na poręczy. Val objął Filię z jednej strony, a Garu, który małpował wszystko, co "starszy braciszek" robił, nie mógł dosięgnąć. Przytulił się więc, chwytając Filię za kolana.

Białowłosa i starożytny porozumieli się wzrokiem. Coś trzeba zrobić. Nieoczekiwanie smoczyca przygarnęła do siebie całą trójkę. I zaczęła się śmiać.

Zróbcie coś dla mnie i nigdy się nie zmieniajcie...

Spojrzeli po sobie. Nastepnie na beztroskiego Garu, który szczerzył się dalej z nadzieją, że Filia weźmie go na kolana.

Filia mama... jutro bierzesz wolne... żadnej pracy!

Ale kiedy...

Żadnych ale, pani Filio - poparła Varu. - Pani potrzeba odpoczynku. My się wszystkim zajmiemy.

Zrezygnowana, pozwoliła, żeby tym razem zamiast herbaty Val poszedł jej zrobić kakao świętokradztwo! - Soy. Ponadto okazało się, że słowo kakao jest chyba jedynym, które z ich języka przypadło Garu do gustu.

Trzeba będzie coś zrobić z tym jego narzeczem... Nie może tak mówić...

Nie martw się tym teraz. Osłucha się, to zacznie mówić po waszemu...

Milczały przez chwilę. Garu poszedł do kuchni pouprzykrzać Valowi życie...

Merle... jak długo możesz zostać w tym świecie?

Hm? - zapytała, wytrącona z rozmyślań. - To cię tak martwi?

Skinęła głową.

Tak... ze względu na mojego syna... przywiązuje się do ciebie... - powiedziała, zmartwiona.

Ano tak... a ja jestem człowiekiem... Pamiętasz, że spaliłam zwój? - zapytała, nieoczekiwanie zmieniając temat. Smoczyca zamrugała, zaskoczona.

A co to ma do...

Juz ci mówię. Spalenie zwoju oznacza ni mniej ni więcej, że przyjęłam zadanie... teraz żyję w pożyczonym czasie, więc nie umrę tutaj za 60 lat... Fajny zawód takie wszechwidzenie, nie?

Filia zastanawiała się gorączkowo, czy coś takiego jest możliwe... Jeszcze miesiąc temu powiedziałaby, że nie. Z drugiej strony, wiele rzeczy, które dla niej były możliwe, ludzie określiliby jako niewykonalne. I vice versa.

Ponadto, ostatnio przydarzają jej się same takie, które ogólnie uważane są za niemożliwe...

Jak ty to wytrzymasz...

Pojęcia nie mam - odparła całkiem szczerze Merle. - Ale w mojej rodzinie takie wyczyny już przechodziły i jakoś nikt nie był specialnie wymaltretowany

psychicznie

Ty chcesz po tym wszystkim żyć normalnie?

Nie będę miała innego wyjścia... wszystkie te lata tutaj będę wspoinać jak sen po prostu... - zadumała się nad czymś. - No, ale na razie nie martwmy się o to. Grunt, że ja się tak łatwo od waszej czwórki nie odczepię

Chciała jej podziękować za szczerą rozmowę, ale nie zdążyła. Jej syn przyniósł wreszcie kakao... Galev ... - Soy wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia, usmarowany kakao, dżemem i innymi speciałami. Val natomiast był czyściutki...

Coś ty mu zrobił!

Starożytny odwrócił się i dopiero chyba teraz zobaczył jak wyglada "młodszy braciszek"... Merle patrzyła w szoku. Przytomnie zabrała mu to kakao, bo mógłby upuścić.

Z kuchni zadowolony z siebie wyszedł Okruszek. Jego rude futerko przedstawiało taki sam obraz nedzy i rozpaczy, jak Garu...

No to pana, Okruszku, oskarżymy o współudział... - kot miałknął żałośnie, jakby rozumiał, co Merle powiedziała.

Chyba wolne naprawdę mi się przyda...

Okazało się, że Sheera miała rację. Zellas naprawdę kazała mu iść do Dynasta. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Lecz musiał iść. Mniej więcej wiedział, co planuje Grausherra. Mniej więcej...

Pora się dowiedzieć.

Nie podobał mu się rozwój sytuacji. Ostatnimi czasy stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Być może był to po prostu efekt zbyt długiej bezczynności bojowej, ale... Nie, Dynast coś planował. Jeśli coś niszczył, to zawsze z korzyścią dla siebie.

Teraz tradycyjnie już klęczał przed swoja panią, czekając aż go odprawi, albo chociaż pozwoli mu wstać. Zawsze wiedział, z którym Lordem i w jaki sposób rozmawiała.

Dolphin wzbudzała w niej gamę różnych uczuć od żalu, rozbawienia aż po upojenie... a nawet stan, który ludzie nazywają "śmiechawką".

Po rozmowach z Hellmasterem zazwyczaj była poważna i zamyślona. A raz nawet... zrozpaczona.

Z Gaavem, o ile pamięta, rozmawiała raz przy nim i raz, jak mu doniesiono, prywatnie. Za pierwszym razem była zaskoczona... za drugim, i to też wiedział tylko z przekazu ustnego, wściekła.

Po rozmowach z Dynastem była zdenerwowana i długo paliła. Musiał wtedy klęczeć i czekać. Jeśli odważyłby się jej przerwać, sklęłaby go i może nawet ukarała... Wtedy, wiedział to dobrze, nie musiałby nigdzie iść.

Równie dobrze wiedział, że musi. Być jednocześnie kapłanem i generałem to wielka potega, i wielka, ciążąca odpowiedzialność.kheeeee, skojarzyło mi sie z tym badziewnym Spidermanem Xx - Soy Tym razem, choćby bardzo chciał zostać, odebrać z jej rąk karę a potem wrócić do Fi... To jednak nie mógł.

Była zdenerwowana bardziej niż zwykle, a to oznaczało, że Grausherra dał jej coś do zrozumienia.

Prawdopodobnie wszystko mu powie, jak się uspokoi na tyle, żeby nie przerywać sobie co chwilę wątków wściekłym wyciem, przeklinaniem i rzucaniem czym i w kogo popadnie. Musiał więc czekać cierpliwie...

Jeszcze tu jesteś?

Zwykle po odreagowywaniu tak było... Zellas potrzebowała jeszcze chwili na ogarnięcie wszystkiego. We wściekłej furii nie widziała i nie słyszała niczego...

Jak zawsze, pani.

Więc słuchaj, co ten popieprzony lodowiec miał czelność mi powiedzieć!

Opowiedziała mu wszystko. On jej bezczelnie powiedział, że odbierze jej kapłana. Zapewnił swoją panią, że Dynastowi nigdy się nie uda... uderzyła go i powiedziała szyderczo, że wie, ale wiedział, że doceniła jego słowa.

Z wyjatkiem momentów, kiedy denerowali ją Dynast i Deep Sea, była dla niego jak...

Teraz musiał jej naprawdę dopiec. I chyba nie były to czcze pogróżki, bo Zellas próbowała go od siebie odsunąć. Już raz tak zrobiła...

Kiedy zgłosił się Hellmaster i "grzecznie poprosił o pożyczenie kapłana na czas nieokreślony" W praktyce to oznaczało, że Zellas może się z nim żegnać... Nie chciał tego. Zrobił wszystko, żeby wrócić.

Udało się.

Co takiego wymyslił Grausherra, że jego pani podjęła aż tak drastyczne środki? Traktowała go w tej chili jak jedną z... ofiar.

Próbował wyczuć jej nastrój. Miedzy kreatorem a kreowanym istnieje specyficzna więź. Ich była tym mocniejsza, bo łaczył w sobie moc dwóch mazoku.

Nie pozwoliła mu. Musiało się stać coś złego.. .coś takiego, jak wtedy z Hellmasterem...

Wysłuchał jej cierpliwie. Pójdzie na biegun, skoro Grausherra zaprasza na szachy. Jeśli Lord postawi srawę jasno, wtedy...

Co mam zrobic wtedy?

Zrobisz, jak uważasz...

Rzadko, naprawdę rzadko używała tego tonu.

Jeszcze rzadziej mówiła "Rób, jak uważasz..." Zazwyczaj oznaczało to, że ma nadzieję, że podjęta zostanie właściwa decyzja... On też miał taką nadzieję...

Teraz był w drodze na biegun. Trzeba to jak najszybciej zakończyć. Od razu wprowadzili go do Grausherry.

Dyskretnie się rozejrzał. Niewiele się zmieniło, odkąd był tu po raz ostatni. Niemal wszystko utrzymane było w lodowych, białych lub bladoniebieskich barwach. Ale kiedy się dobrze przyjrzeć... Tysiące, miliony zamrożonych ciał... Wszystkie uwięzione w ścianach, w podłodze, w suficie...

Tak wyglądał korytarz.

Natomiast sala, w której przyjął go Dynast, prezentowała już inny styl. Bardzo podobny, surowy. Pokój był jasny, przestronny, i pełen światła. Podłoga była czarna, pokryta misternym białym wzorkiem, przedstawiającym splątane białe nitki.

Były tam dwa krzesła z metalu i szkła. I stół do kompletu.

Ponadto zalegału tu sześcienne bryły, takie, z jakich mieszkancy północy budują igloo, rozrzucone bez wiekszego sensu po całym pokoju. Wyminął zwinnie dwa pingwiny (Dynast miał je wszędzie, rozpuszczone, złośliwe bestie.) i podszedł do stołu.

Mroczny Lord siedział nad szachownicą i nad czymś rozmyślał. Chyba nad kolejnym ruchem.

Nie odrywając wzroku od pionków, pokazał kapłanowi, że ma się rozsiąść wygodnie i rozgościć. W końcu zdecydował się na coś, wykonał ruch, po czym usiadł prosto i odetchnął ciężko. Xelloss obserwował go. Dynast chciał sprawiać wrażenie zajętego, ale kapłan Zellas dobrze wiedział, że od dawna był oczekiwany...

Skoro Dynastowi zależy na zachowaniu takich pozorów, to niech mu będzie. Zgodnie z zaleceniem, rozsiadł się wygodnie.

W końcu Lord doszedł do siebie, podniósł leżący z boku srebrny dzwoneczek i delikatnie nim potrząsnął. Do stolika przyszły te dwa pingwiny. Jeden z nich ostrożnie zabrał ze stołu szachownicę, bardzo uważając, żeby nic na niej nie ruszyć. Drugi otworzył szufladę w jednej z brył (więc to jednak ma jakieś zastosowanie) i bardzo delikatnie pomógł pierwszemu umieścić szachownicę w lodowej otulinie. Nastepnie schowali to memento wygranej swego pana do szuflady. Z innej wyciągnęli inną, pustą szachownicę i komplet szachów.

Oba mazoku w milczeniu pozwoliły się obsłuzyć.

A zatem... czarne czy białe, kapłanie?

Prawdę mówiąc, Xelloss zawsze wolał czarne. Dynast też. I kapłan wiedział z doświadczenia, że odebranie mu czarnych grozi atakiem agresji ze strony wściekłego Lorda. Dlatego przezornie wybrał białe.

Co do gry, to była trudna nie tylko ze wzgledu na umiejetnosci Dynasta w tej dziedzinie.Gra była trudna ze wzgledu na samego Dynasta... Trudno było przewidzieć jego reakcje na ruchy przeciwnika.

Z jednej strony czasem chwalił, czasem podpuszczał... a czasem wpadał w furię... Xelloss wiedział, że w szale Grausherra zabijał oponentów. Dlatego miał mieszane odczucia wzgledem gry. Z jednej strony nie lubił być zmuszany do czegokolwiek. Z drugiej, gra z nim była znakomitym ćwiczeniem umysłu i refleksu.

Na przykład teraz był remis. Grausherra musiał czuć się pewnie, bo nie wykazywał oznak zdenerwowania. W przeciwnym razie już nawiązałby rozmowę... Nie podobało mu się to, bo oznaczało, że Grausherra coś planuje.

Coś co zagrażało jemu i jego pani.

Twój ruch, Xelloss kun... - mroczny władca stał za nim, nachylając się lekko. Skupił całą uwagę na figurach... nie mysleć, że on stoi tak blisko. - Zły ruch...

Mazoku puścił pionka. Dynast uśmiechnął się.

Nie przeszkadzaj sobie...każdy będzie zły, wiem, że wygram, jak zawsze. - nie była to cała prawda. W rzeczywistości Xelloss wygywał ponad połowę spotkań i Grausherra doskonale o tym wiedział.

"Skupić się na grze." Wykonał zamierzony ruch. Dynast cmoknął z irytacją i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ciężką i zimną.

Wiesz... podziwiam cię. Nigdy się nie poddajesz, zawsze kombinujesz... To takie rzadkie w dzisiejszych czasach, samodzielnie wyciagać wnioski...

Skłonił się lekko i podziękował za komplement. Grausherra niezrażony, kontynuował swoje wywody.

To naprawdę wymaga odwagi, sporo odwagi...Mój ruch. - Lord zbił mu konia, ale odsłonił królową.

Xelloss uśmiechnął się. Dynast był dobrym taktykiem, ale chęć dokuczenia i zaimponowania przeciwnikowi często go gubiły. Jeden ruch i Grausherra żegnał się ze swoją królową.

No proszę. Co za śmiałe posunięcie. - zasyczał. I zaraz zmienił taktykę. - Xelloss kun, przyłącz się do mnie.

"Więc Zellas miała rację, jemu naprawdę o to chodzi. Ale dlaczego pyta? Dlaczego w taki sposób?" Pokręcił głową.

Grausherra dono... Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę.

Ano tak, połączenie... Ta wasza niezwykle trwała więź. Albo jeszcze lepsze określenie: smycz. Ona cię wodzi na pasku, Xelloss kun, nie denerwuje cię to?

Nie. - pokręcił głową. - Ani trochę.

Grausherra wyraźnie się nad czyms zastanawiał.

Smycz może pozostać ta sama. Zmieni się tylko ręka, która ją dzierży.

Kapłan roześmiał się cicho. Co za pewność siebie.

Z pewnością... Ale nagła zmiana może się nie spodobać.

Więc obłaskawimy zwierzątko.

Opuścili już punkt kontrolny. Udali się do karczmy na kolację. Niestety, niemal wszystko było zajęte. Do Seyrun zjeżdżała się masa ludzi, w związku z odnalezieniem i śmiercią księżniczki Gracii.

Większość przybyła zwabiona ciekawością. Dostojnicy jechali wprost do zamku, stamtąd jednak odprawiano ich do karczm. Wciąż trwały nieoficjalne poszukiwania księżniczki Amelii. Oficjalnie, co prawda, księżniczka źle się poczuła i przebywała w swoich pokojach, jednak w jakiś sposób wieść o jej zniknięciu przedostała się przez pałacowe mury.

Niektórzy sądzili, że książę Philionel jest przeklęty i że jego starsza córka, studiując czarną magię, ściagnęła nieszczęście na siebie i całą rodzinę. Kto wie, czy i nie na całe miasto.

Lina szczęśliwie znalazła (wywalczyła sobie) wolny stolik i razem z Gourrym obżerali się do nieprzytomności. Plotki na temat Naghi i domnemanej klątwy niesamowicie ją drażniły. Teraz głośno komentowała każdą z zasłyszanych teorii i obalała je mniej lub bardziej logicznymi argumentami. W bardzo głośny sposób. Szermierz nie musiał udawać, że słucha (i tak słuchał, choć wolał się nie narażać pytaniami), bo czarodziejce i tak zależało jedynie na wyładowaniu się. Niestety, jakkolwiek Lina by się nie starała, nowe plotki wciąż napływały. Porzuciła więc to bezproduktywne zajęcie.

Wyszli na zimną, deszczową noc.

No i... gdzie teraz? - zapytał najemnik rezolutnie.

Opowiedziała mu wcześniej, co się wydarzyło, streściła mu też mniej więcej gdzie jest i co prawdopodobnie robi teraz Zel. Zapomniała tylko wspomnieć, że prawdopodobnie za trzy dni o tej porze, w Seyrun pochowają drugą księżniczkę.

Chyba...

"Zel, palancie, zrób jej coś tylko, a ja cię znajdę!" obiecała sobie.

Yy... może... może pójdziemy gdzieś po okolicznych miasteczkach i wrócimy tu jak ta wrzawa trochę opadnie, żeby zobaczyć, co u Amelii? Co, Gourry?

Szermierz spojrzał w zachmurzone na rdzawy kolor niebo. Skinął głową. Nieważne dokąd, ważne, że z nią. Lina z zadowoleniem chwyciła go za ramię. Odkąd go znalazła, paraliże już się nie pojawiały...

W złą godzinę pomyślane. Upadła z krzykiem pod jego nogi.

Gourry schylił się i wziął ją na ręce.

Lina, co ci jest?

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że nic, ale nie mogła z siebie dobyc głosu. Gourry pomknął z nią w kierunku pałacu. Mijali zamykające się sklepy, przepełnione gospody i restauracje, ozdobione czarnymi wstęgami i równie czarną krepą. Czuł, że Lina robi się coraz bardziej bezwładna, jakby miała się zamienić w wodę i przeciec przez palce...

Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę!

U wejścia, które o świcie tak łatwo przeszedł Zel, teraz kłębiła się niesamowita zbieranina żołnierzy, dostojników, magnatów, żebraków i służby. Gourry łokciami torował sobie drogę przez ten tłum, równocześnie bardzo uważając, żeby Linie nic się nie stało.

Strażnik zatrzymał go.

Czego? - zapytał kurtuazyjnie. Gourry zaczął mu tłumaczyć kim jest i czego chce. Wartownik go wyśmiał.

Rozzłoszczony szermierz trzasnął go pięścią w nos i migiem przekroczył bramę. Drugi wartownik rzucił się podtrzymywać kolegę i w pojedynkę zatrzymywać tłum szturmujący bramę.

Gourry dopadł do bram pałacowych, licząc na to, że ktoś udzieli jego towarzyszce pomocy. Zamiast tego spotkał wojsko, eskortujące księcia Christophera.

W końcu udało im się przywrócić wszystko do jako takiego porządku. Dotyczyło to zarówno kuchni, jak i Garu z Okruszkiem. Teraz kot siedział Merle na ramieniu i mruczał cichutko z zadowolenia, kiedy od czasu do czasu znajdowała chwilkę, żeby go pogłaskać.

Filii udało się położyć Galeva nieeeee tylko nie to imięęęęęę Xox - Soy spać. Kiedy mały w końcu zasnął, z Okruszkiem do towarzystwa, cała trójka poszła do kuchni na herbatę.

Złota zastanawiała się, kiedy wrócą Jiras i Gravos z dostawą broni. Powoli sama zaopatrywała swój sklep we własne wyroby, pod względem broni jednak produkcja szła im wolniej, dlatego musieli skupywać ją hurtowo, a sprzedawać detalicznie.

Martwiła się, że sprzedarz w tej dziedzinie idzie wolniej. Tłumaczyła sobie jednak, że to lepiej, że ludzie nie kupują broni... Największym powodzeniem cieszyła się broń palna wytwarzana przez Jiras'a na zamówienie. Każdy z zamawiających był przez Filię dokładnie sprawdzany. Nie mogłaby znieść myśli, że coś z jej sklepu trafiło w niepowołane ręce.

W zasadzie jedyną jej klientelę w dziale broni stanowili żołnierze z armii seyruńskiej...

Filia usiadła koło Merle i pozwoliła Valowi się obsłużyć. Podparła ciężką głowę ramieniem. To był męczący dzień...

Więc... co jeszcze wam powiedział ten Sylius? - zainteresował się Varu. Filia zastanowiła się chwilę.

W zasadzie to Xelloss z nim rozmawiał... Później powtórzył mi, że to na pewno Galvaira i, że odesłano go tutaj z powodu postaci, jaką przybrał. Obawiali się, czy to samo spotka pozostałe bronie...

Upiła łyk herbaty. Merle zabrała głos.

Hmm... nie wydaje wam się, że nawet jeśli to, co powiedział Sylius jest prawdą, to... Dlaczego przyniósł Garu tutaj, do nas?

Sugerujesz, że Galvaira k a z a ł się tutaj przynieść?

Całkiem możliwe. - też upiła łyk swojej herbaty. - W końcu to twoje dziedzictwo, nie, Varu?

Smok skinął głową.

Ale trzeba przyznać - ciągnęła wszechwidząca. - Że jakiekolwiek były motywy przemiany Galvairy w Garu, zostały sprytnie przemilczane. Nie wiemy, dlaczego i nie wiemy, po co. Jedyne co wiemy, to ten mały szczegół, że jest.

Smoki równoczesnie kiwnęły głowami.

I wiemy, że ten fakt niczego dobrego nie zwiastuje, niestety... - dodała Filia.

Ano nie zwiastuje. Jednak nie wydaje mi się, żeby Garu stanowił dla nas zagrożenie, mamo...

Sam w sobie może i nie, Val. - odparła zagadnięta spokojnie. - I wiem, że chcesz go zatrzymać. Ja też chcę. Ale nie mozna zapominać skąd się wzieło to dziecko. To była i j e s t najgroźniejsza z pięciu broni Dark Stara. Nawet jeśli nas nie skrzywdzi, kiedy inni dowiedzą się o wszystkim, mogą skrzywdzić jego... To może być przyczyną nowej wojny.

Varu milczał. Merle szybciej poukładała sobie fakty.

Czyli nikt się nie może dowiedzieć, że Garu to wcielenie broni masowego zniszczenia - odparła z uśmiechem. - Ja nikomu nie zamierzam tego mówić.

Ja też nie. - Val pokrecił głową. - To fajny dzieciak. Niech nas miło wspomina.

Filia nie była przekonana.

Jest jeszcze Xelloss... Jeśli powie...

Jeśli powie Zellas, będziemy mieli przerąbane. - dokończył za matkę Val. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedziała.

No, chyba jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby tego nie robić, nie?

Filia z synem porozumieli się wzrokiem.

Merle, posłuchaj... wiem, nie pochodzisz stąd, dlatego możesz nie wiedzieć. Xelloss i Zellas...

Poczekaj. - dziewczyna przymknęła oczy na chwilę. - Już. Dobra, no to już wiem. W takim razie, cała nadzieja, że jego stworzycielka nie spyta o Garu.

Właśnie...

Milczeli, a niepewność rozchodziła się po kuchni jak dym. Filia zapatrzyła się w dal. Przecież wiedziała, wiedziała, że z tego będą tylko kłopoty... Dlaczego nie wycofała się prędzej, kiedy jeszcze go nienawidziła, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było proste?

Teraz uczucia zrobiły się skomplikowane i trudne do nazwania.

Nie wiedziała już, co ma robić. Rozejrzała się po kuchni, jakby szukając pomocy w najbliższym otoczeniu. Val dla wprawy zmieniał sobie rękę w smoczą łapę i na odwrót. Merle mieszała sobie cukier, i wydawała się raczej spokojna...

Pokręciła głową. W ten sposób do niczego nie dojdą.

Merle, czy w drodze absolutnego wyjątku mogłabyś mi...- przerwało jej głośne wilcze wycie na dworze. Poderwała się z miejsca. - Co to było?

Wilczyca...

Tamten mazoku, chciałaś powiedzieć. - z tymi słowami Starożytny zbliżył się do drzwi. Białowłosa automatycznie ruszyła za nim, dopóki nie pokazał jej ręką, że ma zostać w miejscu.

Val, nie wychodź na zewnątrz... - poprosiła Filia cicho. Posłuchał, uderzony tonem jej głosu.

Złota miała bardzo złe przeczucia.

Kończył się kolejny dzień w ich wieży. Nie było stąd widać zachodzącego słońca, jednak w pokoju robiło się coraz ciemniej...

Nie wstawaj teraz. - Amelia obróciła się i spojrzała pytająco. Nie chciała wstawać, chciała tylko zapalić świeczkę. - Na ziemi ciągle leży szkło...

Spojrzała, rzeczywiście lezało. Ale czy to miało teraz jakieś znaczenie?

Nie. Nie miało.

Zrezygnowała więc z zapalenia światła. Za chwilę nic nie będzie widziała w ciemności, ale on tak. Skoro jemu jest dobrze...

Pomyślała, że tata może niedługo wrócić. A wuj Christopher już na pewno przyjechał... Ciekawe, czy jego żona, ciocia Anastassia, już pogodziła się ze śmiercią starszego syna? Chyba nie... ona na ten przykład nigdy nie uporała się do końca ze stratą matki... A teraz jeszcze Gracia...

Myślała, że ma to za sobą. Że poradziła sobie. Ale nie. Śmierc Gracii pokazała jej, że nie poradziła sobie wcale... odepchnęła wszystko od siebie, ale nie poradziła.

I ta świadomość ją przerażała.

Dobrze, że teraz nie jest sama. Ale na jak długo?

Czy kiedy wyjdą z tej wieży...

Amelia... jutro musielibyśmy stąd wyjść.

Pokręciła głową i wtuliła się mocniej. Na dworze zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno. Wzeszły pierwsze gwiazdy.

Będą cię szukać... może twój ojciec już wrócił...

"Nie chcę..."

Dalej nie reagowała. Zelgadis westchnął lekko. To będzie trudne. Ale przecież nie może jej tu trzymać przez wieczność. Kiedyś muszą wyjść.

Tylko, że jeszcze nie teraz...

Xelloss był niekwestionowanym mistrzem gierek słownych. Wszystko potrafił obrócić na swoja korzyść. Niestety, po pierwszym zaskoczeniu przez bezpośrednio wyrażoną propozycję Dynasta, poczuł znudzenie. Gra z Mrocznym Lordem może i była wyzwaniem dla umysłu, ale sama jego obecność, jego komentarze... No cóż...

No i te metody! Zamrażać przeciwnika z powodu strarty pionka?

Na szczęście był już przyzwyczajony do tego... Zazwyczaj nie pozwalał, żeby lodowa tafla pokrywała go wyżej niż do kolan. Właśnie zbił mroźnemu Lordowi wieżę, kiedy okazało się, że Grausherra też ma dość gierek... Wściekły walnął pięścią w stół, aż szachy pospadały.

Do jasnej cholery! Zostajesz tutaj! - ryknął. Kapłan nawet nie mrugnął okiem. Z wolna Lord uspokajał się, patrząc wciąż uważnie na fioletowowłosego mazoku naprzeciwko.

Skoro nie chesz po dobroci... - wysyczał wściekle - Zmuszasz mnie do użycia mniej miłych metod, Xelloss kun... Byłoby dla nas obu dużo łatwiej, gdybyś się zgodził. Nie uważasz, że tak byłoby rozsądniej?

Być może. - odparł obojętnie zagadnięty. - Nie mniej jednak odpowiedź pozostaje taka sama.

Wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie, ale co mógł zrobić innego? Na samą myśl, że mógłby... że miałby zostać tu na zawsze... Nie, to nie dla niego. On, Xelloss, należy do Zellas, jest częścią stada, jej stada z Wyspy. I nie opuści jej z własnej woli, za nic. A już na pewno nie dla kaprysu Grausherry.

Głupiec... Pamiętaj, zmusiłeś mnie do tego.

Kapłan poczuł, że pomimo przewagi uzyskanej podczas gry, a co za tym idzie, lodu skuwającego go tylko do kostek, zimno wędruje coraz wyżej i wyżej... Nie był to jednak lód, tylko przeraźliwe, ostre zimno.

Od czasu, odkąd Gaav pobił go na miazgę, nie czuł jeszcze takiego niedowładu... Jakby ktoś odcinał astralnej formie kontrolę nad tą fizyczną odrobinką, tą pseudoludzką formą.

Mógł się jeszcze poruszać. Wstać i zniknąć już nie, ale poruszać tak. Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy tak się czują ludzie, kiedy zamarzają, i czy Dynast go teraz zabije. Umrzeć w służbie Zellas to żaden dyshonor, nie mniej jednak wolałby inny koniec... No trudno.

Te ważkie rozważania zostały przerwane przez skrzypienie spowodowane otwarciem rozsuwanego parawanu, który w tym pomieszczeniu służył za drzwi. Za parawanem panowała ciemność, połyskująca zimnym, metalicznym połyskiem.

Anonsowany przez pingwiny do białego pokoju wszedł wysoki, odziany w białe szaty blondyn. Skłonił się przed Dynastem i powiedział:

Jesteśmy gotowi. Daj tylko znak.

Następnie spojrzał na kapłana. Z wielką nienawiścią, trzeba dodać. Zrozumiał w okamgnieniu, z kim ma do czynienia. Był zaskoczony, ale nie pozwolił sobie tego okazać.

Nieznajomy blondyn był smokiem. Złotym Smokiem.

Bardzo młodym i najwyraźniej żądnym zemsty.

Grausherra dono, współpracujesz ze smokami? - uśmiechnął się na swój sposób. Taki uśmiech zawsze irytował Dynast'a.

Widzisz, Xelloss kun, takie czasy - Lord rozłożył ręce w dramatycznym geście. - A ty, jak słyszałem, również się z nimi ułozyłeś, prawda?

Zginiesz za to, co zrobiłeś... Nie wybaczymy ci zniewolenia tej dziewczyny... - odezwał się niepytany jasnowłosy.

Cicho mi tam! - zbył młodzika Dynast machnięciem dłoni. - Pewnie jesteś ciekawy, co on tutaj robi? Cóż, nie tylko tobie smoki dotrzymuja towarzystwa od czasu do czasu... Ponoć zdążyłeś juz odkryć, jakie potrafią być... interesujące w pewnych okolicznościach?

Młody smok zarumienił się wściekle, ale milczał. Xelloss ze swojego miejsca dokładnie widział, jak zaciskają się jego ręce, jak bieleją kostki. I jak długie paznokcie zamieniają się w pazury i wbijają w różową skórę.

"Zupełnie jak Fi... W takim razie nie może być starszy niż ona... 450 lat maksymalnie... Co takie dziecko robi tutaj?"

Interesujace to lekko powiedziane. - zauważył mazoku lekko. Irytacja młodzika i jego zażenowanie dodawało mu siły. Grausherra uśmiechnął się.

Tak myślałem, że tak powiesz... Nie sądziłem jednak, że... Zresztą, mniejsza o to. Miałem ci wyjasnić, co on tu robi... Widzisz, Xelloss kun, to troszkę skomplikowana sprawa. Znajdziesz czas, żeby mnie wysłuchać?

Chwilowo nigdzie się nie spieszę, jesli o to pytasz, Grausherra dono.

Mroczny Lord pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Pstryknął palcami. Biała, śniegowa ściana za nim, podzieliła się na dwie części i rozsunęła z szelestem, jak kurtyna. W jej miejsce było widać szybę. Za nią ocean i krę.

Orki urządzały właśnie polowanie na foki. Młode uczyły się przy matce jak niepostrzeżenie wykorzystując przypływ, zblizyć się do nieostrożnych, młodych sztuk, szybko je porwać a następnie wycofać się z falą.

Piękne, prawda? Pokazuje nie tylko widok zewnętrzny, ale także miejsca oddalone od mojej skromnej posiadłości.

Własciciel tego ogromnego, tysiącakrowego pałacu z rozległymi przyległościami roześmiał się. Widok na morze zniknął, pojawił się natomiast obraz dobrze znanego Xellosowi domu z ogródkiem i przybudówką. Dokładnie widać było szyld z wymalowanym wazonikiem i małą, kolczasta maczugą...

Zmusił się, żeby patrzeć dalej.

Obraz znowu się zmienił. Filia schodziła ze schodów, zatrzymała się na półpietrze i coś mówiła do kogoś, kto stał wyżej. Po ruchu warg poznał, że życzy komuś miłych snów.

Wspaniałe, prawda? U nas jest dzień, a u nich noc... Zresztą, to maleństwo jest tak zmęczone, że pewnie zasnęłoby w środku dnia... Biedactwo.

Obraz znowu się zmienił, Filia usiadła przed owalnym lustrem, zawieszonym nad jej toaletką i zaczęła powoli czesć długie włosy. Odkąd się wprowadził, powiedział jej, że powinna o nie zadbać. Zaczął ja nawet czesać samemu. Wyrwała się wtedy, i powiedziała, że ma jej nie dotykać, bo odgryzie mu palce... Wtedy pierwszy raz wspomniał, że coś się może stać jej dziecku...

Nie chciał tego, ale tak powiedział. Po prostu, żeby ja uciszyć... Żeby przypadkiem nie usłyszeć znowu, że nie jest mile widziany...Od tamtej pory Filia sama, co wieczór, szczotkowała sobie włosy przy toaletce. A on zawsze przekornie pojawiał się w tym momencie. Zazwyczaj irytowała się, że przychodzi ją sprawdzać, próbowała go wyrzucić... Dopiero później, dużo później, pozwoliła sobie pomóc.

Teraz też obserwował kazdy jej ruch. Możliwe, że po raz ostatni. Szkoda.

W końcu skończyła i położyła się. Po dziesięciu minutach już spała. Jak słusznie zauważył Dynast, była bardzo, bardzo zmęczona...

Obraz znowu się zmniemił. Teraz widać było panią Generał, obsewującą dom.

Szczęście bywa kruche jak szkło. - zauważył Grausherra, nie kierując tych słów do nikogo w szczególności. Ledwo dostrzegalnie sknął głową. Już prawie nie mógł się ruszać... Zimno. Niech to się wreszcie skończy... Spróbował poruszyć nogami, ale bezskutecznie. Dynast musiał jakoś ulepszyć ten swój szachowo-lodowy system. Niedobrze.

Tymczasem obraz znowu się zmnienił. Tym razem widać było...

...Smoki. Naprawdę dużo, dużo Złotych, wymieszanych z innymi. Wszystkie uzbrojone po swojemu, niektóre ze Złotych miały nawet swoje włócznie. Leciały w zwartym szyku bojowym. Reszta, jak na przykład Smoki z Dimos, leciały byle jak, nie dbajac o szyk... Co nie znaczy, że nie były uzbrojone.

Leciały na południe.

Szkoda, że odrzuciłeś moją propozycję, Xelloss kun.

Na przód wysunęła się dojrzała, Złota Smoczyca. Dowodziła widocznie tą mini armią. Na jej znak odziały kołowały wysoko nad celem. Jasnowłosy pojrzał niepewnie na Dynasta.. Lord uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Smoki zanurkowały, pikując na skrytą we mgle wyspę.

Przez bramę nie każdy przejść może...

End of part 3

Nech, a w tej części nikt nie zginął... łech, mushę się bardziej postarać!

E, spoko, trupy jeszcze będą Co jest? Nie wzdygać mi się tam, wiem że to lubicie XD

W nastepnej części bardzo, ale to bardzo skrzywdzimy Xella XD Już słyszę te protesty fanek XD a ja jakoś nie... Może zepsuły mi się głośniki?... grzebie w kabelkach wyciągniętych z głośników - Soy może dowiemy się, co się dzieje z Liną? A może wypuścimy Zelka i Amkę z wiezy zanim się rozmnożą jak dzikie króli...AŁA! Akajka mnie własnie ciuknęła... hehehe a niech sie mnożą, byle te krzyżówki jakie zdeformowane nie były... A ja poproszę dokładną relację z okresu godowego XD - Soy

No nie wiem, czy coś im zrobię...

Czy Chrisio przyjechał do braciszka z powodu pogrzebu bratanicy czy w innym celu?

Co Dyniu planuje? Czy Sheera wprowadzi plan w życe? Jeśli tak to biedna Fi...

Filia: Nie zrobisz mi tego...

A chcesz się załozyć, malutka? yes I'm evil XD

Zapraszam na część trzecią, gdzie może dowiemy się dlaczego smoki współpracują z Grausherrą, zobaczymy sprzeczkę rodzinną i królewską dumę, będziemy świadkami katastrofy i może w końcu dowiemy się o co chodzi z wilczyca... a ja chyba wiem... Ale wolałabym, żeby to była jakaś WIELKA kicia, niż wilczyca... Taka fajna, siwa kicia mogłaby być :D byłoby bardziej tajemniczo... : - Soy

Charatka i Soy XD - Soy


End file.
